The Daughter of the House of Black AU
by EM Vought
Summary: FinishedThe third year of Harry Potter and his friends, includes a friend that is my own character, Erin Lyancomp who is really the daughter of Sirius Black, though only the Slytherins know it.
1. 1

Erin rushed past the barrier out of breath and was amazed she actually got there on time with everything. She straightened up and looked around the platform. Now where were those three?

"Oh, stop already, Ronald!" Hermione's voice rose shrilly as she protected her cat from the whining carrot-top. "It's okay, Crookshanks. You don't listen to that nasty boy! He doesn't know what he's bloody well talking about." She soothed, stroking the cat's long, orange, matted coat. It swished its tail happily and purred in her arms. Harry simply ignored their bickering, as he was more than ready to get on the train and get on his way back to the school for another year.

Erin spied the three and laughed. She ran over and threw her arms around Harry. "HARRY!" She cried kissing him. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Harry was pleasantly surprised as the black haired girl practically flew into his arms. "Erin! It's good to see you too!" He said only slightly taken aback by the sudden rush of affection.

Hermione smiled at the sight, her face lighting up. "Why, Erin! We almost thought we wouldn't see you at all! I'm so glad you made it in time." She said happily before nudging Ron under the arm to say something.

Ron opened his mouth. "Uh, hi, Erin...nice day isn't it?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

Erin smiled. "Sure is, Ron." She nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, where are those two brothers of yours? You would not believe what they sent me this time!" Erin shook her head and then took out a rubber band to tie her long hair back with to keep it out of her face. "Come on guess! I thought I'd seen it all with that painting, but I was wrong."

"What was it this time?" Hermione asked with a giggle as the foursome headed towards the train. Their trunks and other larger pieces of luggage were taken to be loaded up while they got aboard and began searching for an open car, most of them had filled up while they had been waiting for their friend.

Ron sighed. "I know what it was. They decided to write her poems." Ron had a hard time not laughing.

Erin did laugh. "Those poems were the most idiotic and pathetic things I ever read in my life!" Erin sighed. "Aren't there any compartments that aren't full?" She said exasperatedly.

Hermione giggled at the idea, even Harry had to let himself laugh a little. "Looks like this is the only one that isn't full." Harry said pushing open the door to a car where a passenger appeared to be sleeping under his jacket, as the kids shuffled in, trying not to wake the man. Ron wondered who he was. "Professor R.J. Lupin."

"How do you know that?" He asked. "How does she know everything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she literally pointed. "It says it on his suitcase, Ronald." She said with a sigh as she sat down next to Ron and across from Harry, Erin, and Professor Lupin.

Erin's reaction was barely visible as she saw and heard the name. She swallowed and felt her pulse quicken...it was all about to happen. She knew it beyond anything else she had ever known.

"So, Erin how was the orphanage this year? Mum and Dad were sorry they couldn't take you again, but you know how it is."

"F-f-fine." Erin said trying to smile. "It wasn't so bad this holiday. Harry, what is it?" Erin looked at the boy sitting next to her.

"Hmm?" Harry asked. "Oh...nothing..." Just then the entire car shook and the lights over their heads flickered and then went out. There air suddenly felt very chilly. Harry could see the air coming out in icy gusts as he breathed and he remembered that night in the park when he had thought he had seen... Crookshanks hissed and cringed away from the door as a shadow hand crept along the side of the car. The door began to open as an ominous figure loomed in front of their car and directed its gaze on the Harry and the girl beside him. It sucked in a great breath that seemed to tug at their very souls and just as Harry saw a brilliant flash of light erupt in the small car he heard someone scream before falling into unconsciousness.

Erin swallowed at the sudden fear that enveloped her very soul. She couldn't take her eyes off of the thing in front of her. Unconsciously she grabbed Harry's hand and held on tight. Erin felt her body go rigid and in her mind she heard a devastating scream and felt herself fall into darkness.


	2. 2

"Erin? Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly as it seemed like both of them were coming to. She had inched closer to Ron during the attack. She looked quite worried. As Harry came to, something was shoved into his hands. "Here... Eat this. It'll help." The man known as Remus Lupin addressed him. He looked at it uncertainly. "Don't worry. It's only chocolate." He said attempting a small smile.

Erin opened her eyes and looked around her. "What happened?" She asked and then her eyes fell on the man in front of her. "Remus..." She whispered the word not certain if he heard her or not. She looked at Harry and then at the others.

Remus got his first good look at the girl as she came to. He was momentarily frozen as he caught his own name whispered from the girl's lips. He stared at her for a long moment before finally putting a bit of chocolate into her hands as well. "Eat." He said softly before he hastily stood up, looking about the train car. "If you'll excuse me... I need to go have a bit of a word with the conductor.

"He seemed in an awful rush to leave," Harry noticed as he took a bite of chocolate, but Ron and Hermione seemed more worried about their friends.

Erin put the chocolate hesitantly to her lips before putting it back down. "What happened?" She asked again. "What was that thing?"

Ron couldn't look at her and he turned his head away. He looked awfully depressed and uncertain of what to say. He looked at Hermione wanting to say something but couldn't, he quickly away again.

"Well?" Erin asked again.

"Professor Lupin said it was a Dementor from Azkaban..." Hermione said worriedly. "It's searching the train for Sirius Black." Harry looked even paler... if possible. "It appeared and you both just... fainted." Hermione explained.

Harry frowned. "Did either of you-"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "No… just the two of you. It was almost simultaneous."

"But I heard a woman scream." Harry insisted.

Hermione shook her head again. "No one was screaming Harry."

Erin edged away from the others into the corner. Sirius Black...she swallowed. She couldn't look at them. She couldn't tell them. What would she tell them anyway? They would never believe her. She had also heard a scream...someone did scream. But why didn't the others hear it...what was going on?

"Erin?" Ron whispered. He saw her pale face and the fear that still held her. He didn't know what to do. "We thought the two of you were having a fit or something."

Hermione looked worriedly from Erin over to Ron. Harry, despite his own worries about Sirius Black coming to kill him and the Dementors attack, reached out and took Erin's hand hoping to comfort her some. She looked so terribly ill. The train started up again before the Professor had even gotten back to them.

The kids got out of their carriage and headed towards the school with the other students, excited for another year at Hogwarts despite the problems on the train. "Well, well." A familiar, arrogant voice began. "If it isn't Potter... associating with the usual riff-raff I see." Draco Malfoy said as he stalked over to them waiting no time as he eyed Harry and his friends with disgust. Draco smiled, surrounded by his usual entourage of conforming lackeys. "What's this I hear about you fainting?" He laughed, on cue his friends did as well, mocking Harry. "Poor Harry!" He laughed. "Afraid of a little dementor!" He mocked under the hood of his black robe. His friends were in hysterics by then.

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Look, Potter! You even have the little mudblood defending you now. And I thought you could sink no lower." He grinned harshly at Harry who nothing to say to Draco. It really wasn't worth it.

"That will be quite enough, Mr. Malfoy..." Draco turned to see a tall man approaching them. Prof. Lupin looked on them all neutrally. Though it was somewhat obvious he didn't like the Slytherin boy much. Draco scowled and stalked off, having been caught there wasn't much more he could right now. He'd have to wait until later.

Erin looked at Remus standing there. She hadn't expected her godfather to be that close to her. She looked away and swallowed hard. "We should get to the feast..."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, come on, guys, uh, thanks, Professor."

"Yes... Thanks, Professor." Harry said quickly before he turned and followed his friends into the building to join the feast. He had to admit he wasn't to sure about this Professor Lupin, he was strange and Erin acted strangely around him, almost nervous, ever since the train, really. He glanced at her as they entered the Great Hall, but didn't say anything as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall hurried up. "Granger, Potter, Lyancomp, I need to see you immediately. Come with me."

She swept them from the hall and into an unused classroom. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.

"Oh, these are the students?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "What have they been doing this time?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy."

McGonagall and Pomfrey exchanged dark looks. "What do you suggest? Bed rest? Staying in the hospital wing over night?"

"I'm fine!" Erin said indignantly and looked at Harry.

Harry didn't know what all this was about, but he felt fine, a little weird, but okay. "We're fine." He said with certainty to McGonagall and Pomfrey. "There's no reason to worry."

Hermione looked between them, but she didn't say anything to the contrary, she only wondered why she had been called. She hadn't been harmed at all. "I was there too, everyone was alright. Professor Lupin took care of them, giving them chocolate and everything." She said, looking to the two witches.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "We finally have a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, one that actually knows his remedies."

"All right." McGonagall said. "Potter, if you will wait outside a moment I need to talk to Miss Granger and Miss Lyancomp alone. They will only be a moment."

"Sure." Harry nodded and promptly left. Hermione looked at Erin and then back to McGonagall.

McGonagall smiled. "You both signed up for a few more classes than you have time for in a day. We had to write to the ministry and secure for you two time turners. Have either of you ever heard of one before?"

Erin nodded. "I remember hearing something about it before." She looked at Hermione and shrugged slightly not sure what was going on.

"I've heard of them as well... But I didn't think they were given to students. It's very dangerous for a witch or a wizard to meddle with time." Hermione said, almost as if she was quoting something she had read once before.

McGonagall smiled. "Usually they are not, we had to send all types of forms in, about your grades and work ethic and about your ability to handle a time turner. Professor Dumbledore and myself both believe that you are responsible enough for them. A word of caution wizards who play with time must tread carefully. You must not be seen, understand me? No one must know you are using time. Wizards far more intelligent...well far older than you have accidentally killed their future or past selves by using it, I know you will be careful though." She handed them each a small hourglass on a thin gold chain. "Wear them around your necks and do not reveal them to anyone or leave them unattended."

Hermione took hers looking at it with great interest before she slipped it around her neck. "Yes, Professor." She agreed before tucking it beneath her robes so no one would see she had it.

Erin did the same and nodded. "We will be careful."

"Good." McGonagall said. "You may go to the feast. I have to get back for the Sorting myself."

She swept past them out of the room and they left to walk to the Great Hall with Harry.

"What was all that about?" Harry wondered as the two girls rejoined him.

Erin exchanged looks with Hermione. "Nothing, Harry, don't worry about it. Come on, last one there loves Malfoy!" Erin laughed and hurried on ahead.

Harry hurried after her. "Not fair!" Hermione called running to catch up.

Erin slid into her seat just ahead of the others giving Ron a smile and sticking her tongue out and Fred and George.

"Everything all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Erin said. "Hermione just loves Malfoy." She whispered giggling.

Harry was grinning. "I do NOT!" Hermione fumed, having guessed what Erin was whispering. Oh, just the thought of Draco Malfoy made her blood positively boil!

Erin smiled. "Ok, you don't." She giggled again not knowing why she was now so happy...she shrugged it off and noticed everyone had been sorted and Dumbledore was standing in front of them.

Dumbledore stood in front of them. "Welcome to a new year. As you undoubtedly have noticed we are playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Do not give them any reason to harm you. Dementors are not swayed by excuses or sentiment. Invisibility cloaks or spells do not fool them. They will be here for as long as the Ministry deems necessary." He paused. "Now I am pleased to announce two new teachers have joined our teaching staff. Professor R.J. Lupin has kindly agreed to fill our Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Professor Lupin."

Remus stood up and nodded to everyone. Erin, Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped the loudest and jumped up and down whistling. Remus smiled a little embarrassed and sat back down. "That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, you guys." Hermione said.

"And next our Care of Magical Creatures teacher retired at the end of last term to spend some more time with his remaining limbs. But I am pleased to announce that it will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid stood at McGonagall's nudge jostling the table in front of him. Everyone at the Gryffindor Table was standing and clapping and yelling. Hagrid sat down again at McGonagall's urging.

"Now, remember even in the darkest of times we can find happiness if we only remember to turn on the light." Dumbledore made a candle go out and then relight. "Tuck in!"

Erin grabbed a plate with roast beef on it and ignored Fred and George who were trying to catch her eye. Erin leaned over to Ron. "Is it possible to curse them with something that isn't too bad but will incapacitate them for a while?"

Ron shrugged. "Try it. Nothing you can do but try it. They are pretty annoying though, aren't they?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "You don't have them hounding you to go out with them or more. It's been going on for two years. Just once I would like to see them be interested in someone else." Erin sighed. "But you can't have everything. Of course I wouldn't mind if someone else paid more attention to me." Erin looked up at Harry and smiled. He definitely was cute and one of her best friends...

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head. "I don't know about you," He said to Erin. "But you may have to hint a little more."

Ron was right because Harry hadn't seemed to catch her drift or been paying enough attention, he seemed more lost in his own thoughts than busy eating or socializing. Hermione put a little more food on her plate. "Not to worry, Erin, it's probably all just a matter of the proper timing." She said hinting playfully. "Isn't that right, Harry?" She said piping to call him back to them.

"Hm? Oh... sure-" Harry said. Hermione shook her head and laughed at their friend. Poor Erin, to be stuck with unwanted admirers while admiring someone who was barely aware of the world around him sometimes was definitely not a good scenario.

Erin smiled. "Hogwarts to Harry. Come in, Harry. You're keeping something from us. You know what happens when you do that." Erin paused. "You'll tell us sooner or later." Erin looked at Hermione. "You know, Hon, someone else might benefit from the right timing." She winked and speared a few carrots.

Harry might've blushed had he already not been too busy drifting back to his thoughts. But Hermione did just slightly before nibbling on a carrot herself. "Erin..."

Erin smiled. "Before you say anything, let's just say in my own defense that you two are always telling me I have to be more direct with him-"

"WITH WHO?" Fred and George asked leaning in. "Erin, are you fawning over some guy?"

"Because if you are it had better be one of us." Fred said.

"Too right." George said.

"We had dibs." Fred said.

"Shove off." Erin said pushing Fred's face back. "None of your business." She turned back to Hermione. "I just want you guys to be happy. You know that." She smiled, how could they resist?

Ron looked totally oblivious to what was going on. "Erin? What are you talking about?"

"Oh just never mind, Ron. You don't really want to know." Hermione said. "Weasleys! Can't live with them... can't live without them."

"Hah!" Erin said. "I certainly could live without those two-"

"You love us!" Fred and George returned.

"Of course without Ron it would be difficult. He's just so handy to have around."

"Uh, thanks." Ron said. "Harry, what is wrong with you?" Ron asked looking at his friend.

"Nothing..." Harry said. Glancing at Ron's brothers and then around them to see who was listening. "It's just... I think I have to tell you something... but not here..." He said and he didn't want the wrong people to hear.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry waited until everyone departed after the feast to go back to their separate dormitories before he began telling them the what he knew about Sirius Black's escape and how he was supposedly hunting Harry. "Well they'll catch him won't they? I mean... everyone is looking for him." Hermione said, stating the obvious as trailed up the stairs towards Gryffindor common room in their little group amongst the others of their house, trying to talk softly as they went.

Erin didn't speak, but she looked around trying to find a way to tell them. It was futile. How could she tell them that her own father was Sirius Black? She couldn't...but she could..."You know he might not be after Harry at all, we've jumped to conclusions before-"

"Are you mad?" Ron asked. "Sirius Black killed 13 people with one curse. And if my dad says he's after Harry, then he's after Harry."

"Ron, I just-" Erin fell silent not knowing what else to say.

Harry was quiet to, he was watching Erin, but then he looked away. "Let's not worry ourselves about it anymore tonight. We've only just arrived. We can sort it out tomorrow." Hermione said, trying to keep her friends from getting too discouraged. "Besides...Harry if he really is after you...You're safe here. I don't think any of our professors would let anything happen. They all seem pretty on their guard with this." She said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, let's go to bed. Everything will seem brighter in the morning." Then as a side to Erin, "Unless of course Sirius Black really is after him and kills in the night."

Erin slapped Ron right on the back of the head, hard, which caused him to yelp. "Shut up, Ronald."


	3. 3

Erin sat down next to Harry at one of the tables for their first lesson in the Divination room. She took out her copy of _Unfogging the Future_ and set down in front of her. The teacher was a batty woman probably in her later 30's or early 40's with huge glasses that made her look like an insect. This was Sybil Trelawney. "Before we begin I would ask all of you to pour tea and drink what is in your cups." Erin took the pot in the middle of the table not trusting Ron to pour it at all. She set it back down stirred it with some sugar and milk that was also on the table. Erin carefully sipped the tea and almost choked when Ron burned himself.

"Milk, Ron, you put milk in tea!" Erin laughed at him as she finished off the tea and only the dregs were left in the cup.

Professor Trelawney was in front of them. "Welcome to the noble art of Divination! In this room you will learn how to see-" She had gotten up and ran into her own table. She smiled and continued. "In this room we will transporting ourselves into the future." Ok, she was as nutty as a fruitcake. "Take the cup of the person sitting opposite and try to see past the mundane."

Erin handed her cup to Harry and took Ron's. Hermione sat down and Ron looked up. "Where have you been?"

"Me?" Hermione asked. "I've been here the entire time." She bent her head so only Erin could hear her. "How did you manage to get to class on time?"

"I haven't gone to Ancient Runes yet…" Erin whispered. "Did we have fun?"

"Loads." Hermione assured her.

Erin looked into Ron's cup. "Ok, Ron, you've got a sort of broken heart here…that means you like someone but are afraid to tell them. You also have a crescent moon that means you're gaining in power or strength over something…oh, here it is, the cat, you are gaining in wisdom. Hmm, how 'bout that?" Hermione smiled as Erin read the cup. "I see that you are going to lose a treasured object in the near future, but worry not it will come back…oh, but when it does you won't want it back. You will have a fight with a friend and have it turn out all right. You are also going to face your greatest fear."

"My dear," A whispery voice said. They all looked up to see Trelawney in front of them. "You have an eye for this art…"

Erin blushed. "Oh, I don't know…"

She looked at Ron and gasped. "My boy your aura is positively pulsing! Are you in the beyond?"

"Uh, sure." Ron said glancing at the others.

"Read the cup."

"Oh, yeah." Ron said looking in Harry's cup. "Well, there's something that looks like a wonky cross here," He looked at his book. "Oh, that's trials and suffering."

"Mhhmmm, mhhmmm." Trelawney said urging him on.

"Then there's something that could be the sun…that's happiness. So you're going to suffer but you'll be happy about it." Hermione rolled her eyes while she listened to Ron.

Trelawney took the cup from Ron and dropped it immediately almost screaming. "My dear, you have the Grim."

"Grin? What's the Grin?" Someone called out.

"Not the Grin, the Grim, you idiot. The Grim takes the form of a giant spectral dog. It is among the most evil omens in our world, the omen of death."

"Bully!" Erin said. "That me see that cup!" She told Harry after Trelawney left and she looked into it. "I see a dog…but not necessarily the Grim." Erin said. "A dog could mean anything. It isn't even in our book because it has so many meanings. I also see something hunting you, Harry…a dark shadow, a nameless fear that drives you to do something you would never do. I also see happiness and suffering. You are going to suffer but you will find happiness amongst the suffering… Don't worry about the Grim, Harry, even teachers can be wrong."

Harry swallowed not sure whom to believe. Erin had said some different things that Trelawney but it was almost the same…wasn't it?

As they headed to their next class after Divination, Ron said something about the Grim, wondering if it had anything to do with Sirius Black. "Oh, honestly, Ron! If you ask me Divination is a very wooly discipline! Now Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject!"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Hermione, just because you don't see the use in Divination doesn't mean it doesn't have one! Although I agree Ancient Runes was very stimulating." She paused. "And Ron, you can leave well enough alone with Sirius Black and the Grim."

"You don't know anything about it!" Ron said. "My uncle saw the Grim! And he was dead two days later!"

Harry rushed on passed them a little faster, stomping his feet bit. It wasn't like him to have a temper, but the subject the Grim and Sirius was really starting to irritate him, couldn't they all just leave well enough alone? "Harry! Slow down!" Hermione said. She looked at Ron. "Now see what you've done?"

"I've done?" Ron argued. "It was this Divination-lover that started it."

"Shut up, Ron!" Erin said and hurried after Harry.

Harry ignored their arguing in the background it wasn't that he was mad at his friends; he just didn't want to hear anymore of it. All he wanted was to get down to Hagrid's shack for the beginning of class. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard someone catching up. It was Erin.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She said quietly. "I just don't want any of this to happen. Everything just seems to happen to us doesn't?"

Harry looked from her back to the path. "Don't be sorry, Erin... it's not as if any of it's your fault. It's just... the way things are." He said looking back to her as they walked.

Erin paused and said under her breath. "It might be more my fault that you think..."

Hagrid stood in front of his hut. "Ok? Everyone here? All right then follow me, I've got something to show yeh."

Hagrid led them down through the trees. "Now wait here a moment and take out your books and turn them to page 39."

"How do we do that exactly?" Draco asked, eyeing Hagrid uneasily.

"Yeh just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me." Hagrid said leaving them there.

Draco did as he was told, almost surprised that it worked. Hermione and Ron were rejoining them, saying something to Ron. "I think they're funny." She started and everyone's favorite Malfoy butted in at that moment.

"Oh yeah terribly funny. Really witty! God, this place has gone to the dogs! Just wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes!" Draco sneered.

Harry started back towards him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Ooooooh." Draco and his friends teased. Draco stepped towards Harry looking ready to say something truly awful, but just as he got to him a look of fear washed over him and he pointed frantically in the air. "Dementor! Dementor!" he cried. Harry turned suddenly, startled and the Slytherin students laughed, throwing up their hoods and began waving their hands wickedly at Harry and laughing even harder.

Erin snorted. "Oh, real funny." She practically leapt at Malfoy and punched him hard in the face. She smiled. "Too stupid for your own good, Malfoy." She turned from him then.

Draco reeled back covering his face, not wanting to lose respect around his own kind he started towards her a second after. "Why you little-!" He fumed. But Hagrid called their attention again and Draco was forced into doing nothing, not that he even knew what he had planned to do in the first place. "I'll see you later." He promised as if his threat meant something truly horrible.

"Not if I see you first." Erin glared at him.

Hagrid was talking again. "Ok, today we have a truly wonderful class. I'd like you all to meet Buckbeak." He threw his arm back and they all saw a creature standing there.

Ron stared at the creature. "Hagrid, what is that?"

"That, Ron is a hippogriff...Now what you need to know about Hippogriffs is that they are proud creatures, never, never insult a hippogriff. Ready then? Ok does anyone want to meet Buckbeak?"

Hagrid turned his back a moment to throw Buckbeak a dead ferret.

All the students seemed to step back except for Harry who was still watching the Hippogriff when Hagrid turned back around for volunteers.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid said.

Harry looked around suddenly realizing he had been unknowingly volunteered he glanced at Ron who shrugged. When Hagrid told him to come forward Ron even gave him a little shove in the shoulder 'Gee thanks,' Harry thought to himself as he cautiously stepped forward, worriedly glancing from Hagrid to Buckbeak and back again.

"Ok. Harry bow, if he likes you he will bow back if he doesn't well, we'll get to that when the time comes." Hagrid watched as Harry bowed to Buckbeak. It didn't seem to go to well and Buckbeak seemed agitated. "Back up, Harry, back up!" Harry stepped back and stepped onto to a broken branch. It snapped. "Don't move, Harry."

Buckbeak watched him for a moment and then bowed back.

Ron was watching Harry intently scared for his friend...

Harry relaxed just a little as Hagrid told him he could pet him now. Harry started forward, raising his hand uncertainly towards Buckbeak. The hippogriff didn't seem to like this either. His agitated movements made Hermione gasp and thoughtlessly grab onto the nearest hand, which happened to be Ron's. They stared at each other a second and immediately let go.

Erin had happened to look down at that precise moment. She giggled and then looked back at Harry.

"Oh, well done, Harry! I think he may let you ride him now." Hagrid picked Harry up.

"What?" Harry asked, helpless as Hagrid picked him up off the ground. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hagrid!" He cried, squirming as he was placed on the animal's back. After a quick reminder not to ruffle any of Buckbeak's feathers he lightly smacked the animal to get him going and before Harry could breathe Buckbeak was galloping towards the crowd of other students. All he could do was hold on for dear life as the animal spread its wings and left the ground soaring away from the trees and high into the open skies.

Hermione looked up trying to keep her eyes on them as they flew off. She couldn't believe it!

"Oh man, Harry always gets to have all the fun." Erin breathed as she watched them.

"Erin and Harry sitting on a hippogriff..." Ron said under his breath.

Erin looked at Ron scathingly. "If you breathe one word I swear Fred and George are going to have to take you home in Scabbers cage!"

Ron looked like he was about to say something back but Hermione just touched Ron's arm, silencing him before he even had a chance. Meanwhile Harry was soaring over the tops of the trees and over Hogwarts, around and between the high standing towers and then out over the great lake beyond. Buckbeak flew steady and low over the water, grazing the surface with a claw and Harry watched his reflection it the water, beginning to smile. He even let go of Buckbeak's neck enough to raise his arms and let out a whoop of excitement and joy! He did this until Buckbeak made a sudden climb in elevation and turn in the air causing him to grab back a hold of the animal as it flew back towards Hagrid and the class, circling once before floating down and landing in a swift gallop much to the delight of the group. What a rush! Harry could hardly believe he just did that and actually lived to tell of it.

Hagrid helped Harry down. "How'm I doin'?"

"Brilliant! … Professor." Harry said with a grin as he stood on the ground once more. The crowd still cheered on in the background.

"Oh please!" Malfoy hissed, shoving his way through the crowd. "Move!" He sauntered cockily towards the Hippogriff. "Yeah... you're not dangerous at all are you? You big dumb brute." He said, walking right up to it clearly offending the animal.

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid shouted as Buckbeak reared back the look on Malfoy's face was priceless! His blue eyes were as wide as pie plates. It was a miracle he raised his arm in time and all that got scratched was his arm! He immediately dropped to the ground as if on his deathbed.

"What an idiot." Erin said about Malfoy as Hagrid stopped Buckbeak.

"Away, you silly creature." Hagrid turned back to Malfoy. "You'll be all right, it's only a scratch now!"

"Ah! It's killin' me! It's killin' me!" Malfoy moaned feebly in pain.

Hermione looked concerned, stepping forward. "Hagrid! He has to go to the hospital!" Even though she didn't buy Malfoy's act, he still needed his wound treated and something like this could get their friend in seriously trouble as the new professor.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." He picked Malfoy up. "Class dismissed!"

Erin looked at Hermione. "You know he is going to milk this for all it's worth. I wish I'd knocked him out, now."

"Yeah and be in even more trouble." Ron said snorting.

Hermione stared off at the direction in which Hagrid left carrying a moaning Draco. "Serves him right! Stupid Malfoy! If he gets Hagrid in trouble for this there will be the devil to pay!" She seethed, although she had kind of enjoyed watching the boy go down as much as it was wrong to enjoy something like that. Harry looked off after them too. He was nudged hard in the shoulder only to see it was Buckbeak looking for some attention. He looked up and patted the creature's neck as he watched the new professor disappear. It was certainly turning out to be an interesting day of classes.


	4. 4

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she crowding around Draco with some others.

Draco sat back showing off his wounded arm. "It comes and it goes... I consider myself lucky… Another minute or two and I could've lost my arm." The four across the way at Gryffindors table stared in disgust as Malfoy milked the attention for all it was worth.

"How thick can you get?" Ron asked disgusted.

"I heard Draco's father is furious." Hermione said. "We haven't heard the last of this." She said just before someone came in shouting.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!"

"Who?"

"Sirius Black!" Seamus Finnegan said throwing a paper down on the table with the haunting image of Sirius's screaming face on the cover.

Erin's face suddenly went white...what if she had been wrong? What if he really was after Harry? She saw Hermione, Ron and Harry lean over and look at the paper but she could not move. "Dufftown?" Hermione asked. "That's not far from here."

Harry stared into the moving picture, as the image of the man seemed to look left and right screaming and every so often staring madly straight ahead. He could not help but feel a slight chill as he looked on with all the other students. "That's right Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Another student said whom he didn't take the time to identify. All he could do was stare. The whole time having no idea how terribly this news also affected Erin, as she stood frozen nearby.

Erin looked at them and couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped up and fled from the Great Hall.

Surprisingly it was Ron who followed her. He grabbed her arm. "What's going on with you?"

Erin opened her mouth and then shook her head. "No…Ron just leave it alone...just leave it alone!" She yelled at him and then ran off. He watched her go not knowing why she was acting the way she was. He had to tell Hermione and Harry...when they were alone.

Erin had gone on to class. She waited outside since she was pretty early and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She couldn't tell her own friends the truth...even though they had been through so much in the last few years. Why couldn't she tell them? _Because_, a voice said in her head, _everyone knows your father is a murderer, they'd only despise you for it...just like Malfoy_.

The door to the classroom opened, inviting students inside for their Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson. But Remus Lupin was quite surprised to see the black haired girl sitting outside looking quite small and terribly lonely. He had expected a few early students, but something told him this was different. "Erin?" He asked, very softly, softer then perhaps he meant to as he stood over the girl. He moved to offer her a hand up. "You're quite early." He said slowly, wondering what it was she was thinking and perhaps if she would confide in him. It had been so long since he had last seen her. He remembered her as so much younger. My how she had grown! She was becoming quite the beautiful young girl and a talented witch so he heard. If only the father might be able to see how beautifully his child was growing up.

Erin looked up to see Remus and took his hand gratefully. "Hello, Remus." She paused as she stood and had to hold back tears. "They've sighted him you know, in Dufftown...that's not far from here."

He nodded, his eyes momentarily downcast. "Yes. I heard as much..." He said, thinking that old Sirius was not being very careful.

"I really didn't think he was coming after Harry...you know...I couldn't believe it...now I don't know what to think..." Erin looked at him noticing the scars that ran along his face.

He gently ushered the girl into the confines of the classroom. "There is no sure way to tell why exactly your-why exactly he is coming this way. It is only a nasty rumor that he his after Harry Potter and I don't generally believe a rumor until I hear it from the source. I'm sure his time in Azkaban has left him, well quite mad... he always was a bit you know, but I wouldn't lose faith in him just yet, child." He said, trying his best to reassure her.

Erin sighed. "You can say it, Remus. My father." She looked at him. "My father is Sirius Black and you are my godfather." Erin tried to gauge the look on his face with her words.

Remus sighed again. "Yes...true enough." He agreed smiling softly. "I'd be...very careful who I relieved that information to just yet...for your own safety of course..." He said, patting her shoulder affectionately. It seemed he was very good at hiding just how affective her words were. He couldn't be too open right now, least of all before the start of class.

"No one knows." She said. "Except the Slytherins and they have always known. I can't tell Harry, or Ron or Hermione. Do you know what that's like? Having a secret that you must keep from your friends?" From her tone it might have implied that she knew he did.

He stared at the ground a moment. "Yes...yes, Erin unfortunately I do." He had lived with that pain before, once in his life before he had allowed himself to trust his dear friends with such information. Looking down at her, he cleared his throat a bit as the loud chattering of students filled the hallway. The others were arriving for class. He tried to smile a little at the girl as he left her to Ron and Harry who were just now arriving for class with the large group of other students around them. Remus waited until the class had filled before he closed the door and he let them sit and wonder at the loud pounding inside the antique closet before he would speak from the back of the room. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" He asked the room, walking through the crowd.

"That's a boggart, that is." Dean Thomas said.

"Very good! Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" He asked.

"No one knows." Hermione said as if she had just appeared out of thin air.

"Where'd she come from?" Ron asked.

"Quiet, Ron." Erin said under her breath.

"Did you see her come in?" He asked.

"They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most." Hermione explained, ignoring the others. "That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying yes, yes luckily a very simple charm exists that will repel a Boggart...let's practice it now…Oh! Without wands please! Repeat after me, Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus." They repeated.

Remus smiled. "And again." The class repeated. "Riddikulus."

Malfoy rolled his eyes in the corner. "This class is _ridiculous_!" He complained, getting nods of agreement from his friends.

Erin wondered if Remus would hold it against her if she cursed Malfoy and claimed it was 'defense' against the dark arts. She whispered this to Harry.

Harry chuckled to himself and smiled at over at Erin.

"Very good…So much for the easy part." Remus was saying. "You see the incantation isn't enough, what really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You must force it into a shape you find truly amusing, now Neville? Will you join me please? Don't be shy, come on." Neville stepped forward cautiously. "Hello. Now Neville what frightens you the most?" Remus asked. The boy mumbled shyly. "Hmm. Speak up!"

"Professor Snape!" He said, causing the whole room to fall into giggling fits.

Remus smiled. "Professor Snape-yes, frightens all." He joked. "And I believe you live with you grandmother correct?"

Neville nodded. "But I wouldn't want it to turn into her either."

"No, it won't. Okay now I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes." He instructed. He began to describe them and Lupin shook his. "We don't need to hear it. If you see them we will see them, now when I open this door..." He whispered something to Neville, which earned the Professor a strange look. "Can you do that?" Neville nodded. Before they knew it Professor Snape climbed out of the wardrobe, and seconds later, with the incantation was dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothing. The room erupted in laughter. Even Remus was laughing. "Wonderful, Neville. Wonderful. Everyone form a line!" Lupin called, setting the scene to music for the next student. "Next, Ron!"

Ron stepped forward and the Snape-boggart turned towards him and turned into a giant spider that resembled Aragog. Erin sighed when she saw that, she thought they had cured him of having spiders as his number one fear. Ron said. "Riddikulus." And the spider was suddenly on roller-skates!

The whole room exploded into laughter.

"Very good, Ron! Next! Parvati!" Remus called over the music and laughter.

Parvati Patil stepped forward the boggart turned into a giant cobra. She looked scared and timid. The said, "Riddikulus!" The snake turned into a bouncing clown!

"Next." Lupin said. "Erin!"

Erin came forward next trying to search her mind as to what scared her the most. She licked her lips as the boggart turned to her and she suddenly realized what scared her the most. The boggart transformed into a young man lying dead on the floor. Fortunately for Erin no one could see who it was. She searched her mind as to what it could turn into to be funny...she got it, she would turn it into Draco Malfoy. Erin raised her wand. "Riddikulus!" Unfortunately at the exact moment she said it her mind had a sudden image in it and instead of it showing Draco dead on the floor it showed Erin and Harry kissing. Erin was mortified, her hand over her mouth she turned looking at Harry and then ran out of the room amid much laughter and catcalling, especially from Draco and his cronies.

Well it had been funny...just not for her.

"Now! Now! Settle down!" Remus said trying to calm down the crowd of students. "Next!" Unfortunately it was Harry's turn and he was both amused, but mostly embarrassed by what he saw, though he just tried to grin and bear it until the Boggart took on a new shape. A shape that truly bothered him, the Boggart-Dementor loomed over Harry menacingly but before it could attack Remus leapt in front of the boy. "HERE!" The boggart quickly shifted to an image of the a full moon, cast over by wispy clouds and then "Riddikulus!" A white balloon blew itself out back into the wardrobe and the locks slammed shut. Class was unofficially over.

The others regrouped wondering about Erin. "I hope she's okay..." Hermione said, worriedly. She hadn't like the fact that everyone though that image was so funny!

"Yeah...me too." Harry agreed, no longer embarrassed, more like shaken after his boggart. "We should go and find her."

Ron suddenly got a smile on his face. "So Harry, what did you think of Erin's boggart?"

"Which part, Ron? The dead person or the part with the kissing?" Harry asked, really it wasn't something to take so lightly. In fact he'd never considered it before, but now he didn't think the idea of kissing Erin was...well...all that terrible. Not that he was about to admit it to Ron of all people.

Hermione sighed. "Really, Ronald! Grow up!" She said, walking out of the class ahead of the boys, in search of Erin.

Erin had gone to the one place she thought no one would find her. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Unfortunately she forgot that the boys would go in there. She had locked her self in a stall and Myrtle was actually surprised to see someone else as miserable as she was. Erin poured out the whole story to her and Myrtle was actually sympathetic.

"Erin?" Hermione called as she entered, her voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. "Are you in here?" She asked. Harry and Ron had followed but Hermione kept trying to shoo them away. The last two people Erin needed to see right now was Ron, who would make fun of her most likely without thinking first. Or Harry. It would only embarrass their friend more. "Go away!" She whispered, shooing at them, they backed up towards the door but didn't entirely leave, at least, not Harry. Ron was stuck behind him trying to get by to get a better view. "Erin?" Hermione stared at the feet under the door. "Please come out."

Erin called out. "Hermione, the entire school is going to know now! Not to mention Harry now knows that I like him! I can't believe this happened! What am I going to do? It's not bad enough that everyone is going to be staring and laughing but Harry will probably never speak to me again!" She wailed. "I have just embarrassed myself...far surpassing what anyone else in the history of Hogwarts has ever done."

Ok, she was being a little melodramatic...

"Oh, come now, Erin!" Hermione sighed. "Yes, it was embarrassing for you, I can only imagine, but the school will move onto something else soon and I know for a fact Harry will continue speaking to you. Why wouldn't he? I saw him myself and…he wasn't laughing at you." She explained. The boys finally left the bathroom quietly although Harry couldn't help but linger outside the door to listen.

Erin paused. "Hermione, just please tell me he isn't in here..." She swallowed.

"No. He isn't." Hermione said which was the truth; thankfully they had left as far as she knew. "They tried to follow me in but I wouldn't let them. Erin, he was worried about you. He was more worried about your feelings then anything else which is saying a lot since he faced his Boggart just after you and he saw a dementor. It was probably a good thing Professor Lupin stepped in when he did...but never mind that. Won't you come out and talk to me, please?" She asked, lingering in front of the closed stall door.

Erin sighed and drew back the lock. The door opened. "Ok...I have never been so embarrassed. Did anyone make the connection that it was Harry's dead body on the floor?" She asked anxiously.

Hermione was relieved to see her come out, but surprised by what she heard next. "It was? I didn't see. I don't think anyone saw anything until... after." But that would explain the look on the Professor's face when he saw her fear, Hermione thought to herself. She looked worriedly at Erin. "You're afraid of Harry dying?" She asked quietly.

Erin looked down and nodded. "You know all the stuff we do. Why do you think I was there with the Stone? Going after Harry...and with the Chamber of Secrets... pushing him out of the way of those rocks...I've always been afraid that he'd die. I don't think Harry even knew that I consciously put myself between him and danger...ok, yes, with the troll...I am sure he knew about the troll, after all I was knocked out when I got hit with the club. But Harry never really saw me there. I didn't mind. He was always after much more important stuff than me. I was just there to help him along the way and make sure he was safe..." Erin's voice went lower and lower until she wasn't speaking any longer.

"Oh, Erin..." It was all Hermione could say as she reached out to hug the other girl. She really truly cared about Harry, more seriously then Hermione had ever imagined and outside Harry realized this too and with that new information, he wasn't sure what to do, but the thought was astounding. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed it before now. How could he be so blind?

He stepped away from the door and snuck down the hall away from the bathroom quickly, hoping not to be there whenever the girl's slipped out. He had a lot to think about.

Erin sighed. "What exactly was Harry's reaction to all this? And what did Ron say? I can just imagine..."

Hermione had to roll her eyes. "Forget about Ronald." She always seemed to call him that when she was angry with him. "Harry, he just...I'm not sure really. He looked surprised at first and then he blushed a bit, but after that he was worried about you. Ron made some really idiotic comment to him and he practically bit his head off... it was kind of sweet actually." Hermione said with a little smile on her face. "Anyway, I can't be sure what he was thinking, but he didn't like Ron teasing you at all."

Erin nodded. "What am I going to do? I don't know if I can face either one of them...What would you do?"

"I would get some sleep...and see how I felt in the morning if I were you. But you know they would never be harsh to you, even Ron. We all care about you, Erin. We could never not be close to you." Hermione said, looking sympathetically at her friend. Of course she hated to even think about going back to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory after that class, but-oh blast them all! If they so much as giggled once they'd all be waking up bald in the morning. She'd teach them for laughing at her best friend.

"Hermione, I know I shouldn't be thinking about this...but what about Fred and George?"

Hermione blinked slowly. "What about them?" She asked. It seemed pretty clear where Erin's heart lied, and although she knew Erin didn't want to hurt the twins she highly doubted they would be affected for too long. Their affections would be passed on to other girls eventually. Before Erin they had to have lusted after someone.

"I just don't want to know what they would consider doing to Harry...you know when they find out."

"If they're half as smart as I hope they are. I don't think they'd do anything to him. Not if they knew how upset you'd be should they decide to pull some prank or something." She said to the best of her knowledge. She didn't think they would ever do anything Erin would disagree with. They adored her so.

Erin shook her head. "I must be crazy, you know. I have two great guys throwing themselves at me and I go after a guy, that well, everyone wants but seems very unattainable..."

Hermione smiled and had to shake her head as well. "Trust me...I can think of... much crazier girls than you. At least you have boys throwing themselves at you. I don't even have that much...It's not just because you're smart either…they're right you know when they bother you. You are very pretty, Erin. I think you are more and more every year." Hermione said kindly, but almost sadly. "A lot of the other girls are quite jealous. It's why some of them aren't very friendly. Beauty and brains." She explained to her.

Erin laughed. "Just wait, one of these days Ron will come to his senses."

"I suspect I'm crazy for caring." She said. "I think I hate him as much as I like him sometimes. He makes me so angry." She said.

Erin laughed. "I know, but that's Ron...you know I don't think I'll die of embarrassment anymore. I can take whatever they throw at me. Well, except coming face to face with Harry...I don't think I can manage that."

"Let's not worry about that today." Hermione said trying to keep the mood light. "I'm sure he's probably back to the dormitory by now. In fact we should definitely be going. You remember what Dumbledore said. We don't want to be caught on the grounds on our own, especially at night. Not while the Dementors are around. Come on." She said taking her friends hand. "We'll deal with the Potter problem tomorrow."


	5. 5

Erin walked into the Great Hall the next morning very early hoping to avoid anyone and anything. She was still very embarrassed by what had happened and didn't know how she was going to face anybody. The whole school had undoubtedly heard by now what had gone on with the boggart and she was anxious to avoid it.

Erin jumped as she heard someone calling her name.

"Erin!" Harry called as he jogged to catch up to her in the Great Hall. She had been walking so purposely it had been hard to get to her, but now that he was, slowing to a stop in front of her... well now he didn't know what to do. "Why didn't you stop the first time I called?" He asked.

Erin looked down at her feet. "I didn't hear you." She whispered. She knew her face was probably bright red. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He said, suddenly feeling out of place. Her embarrassment was catching a little bit. "I just, um...I hadn't seen you since yesterday in class...I was worried. I mean we all were. You ran out so fast..." He stopped a moment, his eyes focused on her downcast face. He noticed her blushing. "Are...are you okay?" He asked slowly, trying to get a better look at her, but it was hard with how intensely she was staring at her feet.

She looked up and noticed how he was looking at her. She averted her eyes quickly. "I'm ok...are you?" Stupid Erin, she thought to herself. Well, at least he'll talk to you that is something. At least he isn't as embarrassed as you are about this. Maybe he didn't see...Erin, he was standing right behind you, there is no possible way he couldn't have seen that...Erin paused with her inner-monologue as she saw Harry's look.

"Me…" Harry said. "I'm fine." He said before managing a small smile, hoping maybe it would put her more at ease. He had seen and it was a little strange he'd admit, but well it wasn't that big a deal...not exactly.

Erin cleared her throat. "Um...that's good...you probably want an explanation, huh?" She grinned awkwardly. He was standing so close and she felt like either stepping a foot back or a foot forward. Erin, she chided, that is how you got into this mess. Stop thinking, for once. She tried to obey what her mind was telling her.

"Not exactly...not if you don't want to..." Harry said shaking his head a little. "I mean it was...You shouldn't have to explain yourself." He finished uncertainly. All the thinking he had done before this little meeting started was now totally down the drain. He was forgetting his carefully laid out, 100-embarrass free speech.

Erin took a deep breath. "Harry, you really do need an explanation about what happened yesterday." She paused licking her suddenly very dry lips. "I-I-well...the body on the ground was yours...and yes, I fear something will happen to you...you-you're one of my best friends, I couldn't imagine life without you...and well as for the second part I have always just really-" Erin's face went totally white as she looked at something behind Harry. "Oh no…" She moaned. "Not now...Harry...I think you'd better turn around..."

Harry had been more than willing and ready to listen to Erin, but a very slight sense of dread crept in as he slowly glanced to the side and then started to turn around. He hadn't even gotten all the way around before the laughter started. There stood four from the Slytherin house and not just any Slytherins, but Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, who had been glued to Draco's hip ever since he'd gotten his famous Hippogriff injury. Their laughter was sickening. "Looks like we came at the perfect time." Draco said with a devilish grin on his face. "The 'Black' haired girl was just about to confess her undying love." He said amidst his own laughter and those of his friends. "Where's the ring, Potter? I do hope I get a wedding invitation. Why it'd be the event of the century. I'd hate to miss it." He sneered. His blue eyes danced with glee, as it seemed Erin's blush deepened and Harry's anger grew.

Erin hadn't missed the jibe he had made about 'Black' and she was already in a bit of an emotional state. She didn't know what to say, she tried to hide behind Harry...but that wouldn't really work too well. She glared at Malfoy, trying to regain some composure.

Harry was having trouble staying calm even though Malfoy's jabs were somewhat immature at best. He wasn't even worth their time or energy, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth at every opportunity. "Mock me all you want, Malfoy, but leave Erin out of it." Harry said.

Draco grinned. "Oh, but I can't, Potter! You're a couple now, you get to share the humiliation." He said chuckling. Harry's fists clenched at his sides. Draco continued anyway. "Ya know I don't even know why you'd want her anyway, especially with Black on the loose and after your neck. She's as mad as he is. Things like that run in the-" Draco couldn't continue because Harry had slugged the other boy without another word to drive him. Malfoy fell back into Crabbe and Goyle who barely caught him and Pansy was already all over him as Draco tried to compose himself, brushing the bit of blood from his bottom lip. He could not believe it. "You hit me!" Harry stood in front of Erin, staring down defiantly at Draco, daring him to make another move or remark. The message was clear. The sneering blonde boy struggled up and promptly turned to exit. Someone would hear about this at once! Potter would pay for that!

Erin took hold of Harry's arm. "Are you all right?" She asked him concerned.

Harry blinked and glanced back at Erin. "Oh...Yeah..." He shook his fist a little. "I'm fine, he just-I'm sick of him running his mouth all the time." He said slowly, glancing back once more where they had left. "That's all." He looked back at her.

Erin wondered if he had caught the crack Malfoy had made about her father, but decided that Harry had probably been too angry to even listen to Malfoy's crap. "Um... Harry...I was saying before that I like you...it seems everyone now knows anyway...so..."

Harry nodded a little. "Yeah, it seems that way..." He said, not knowing what else to say for a second. Since yesterday he'd been a little confused about what had happened, but he still worried about her. She was important to him. Was it possible he felt the same way? "I...care about you too..." he finally said without letting himself think for too long. "You have no reason to be embarrassed, Erin."

He would've said more, but he didn't know what to say, all he could do was look at her; his tongue had ceased to work with him. No more words would come.

Erin looked at him. She didn't know what to say either. "So...uh...exactly what did you hear last night while you were listen at the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Harry gaped at her. "Huh?" How did she...? Oh...Moaning Myrtle obviously…or perhaps Hermione. "I...nothing really...Just...well...how upset you were."

Erin grinned. "Well, I just wanted to know how much you already knew, because then I wouldn't have to say anything...uh...is there anything you wanted to know? Any questions you wanted to ask?"

"I'm not sure... I guess I'm still processing things." He admitted with a scratch of his head. "But one thing does puzzle me...Why was your fear…I mean I know you feel... a certain way, but your fear was honestly if something should happen to me?" He asked, studying her face. "Why would you fear that so much?"

Erin's face went pale..."Oh...uh...you see..."She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed. "Harry, there is something I really need to tell you...you see we knew each other...well we didn't really...I guess we really couldn't have...but, well you know the night that Voldemort killed your parents...well..." She didn't know how to tell him...and what would he do if she told him the truth? Would he still want to be her friend? Would he ever trust her again? How could she tell him the truth after all this time? "Harry..." Erin was about to slip down the neck of her shirt to show him her scar when two very loud voices cut through them. "Oh, great, Fred and George." She murmured.

Harry had trouble following her and was hoping she was just about to get to her point when they were interrupted. What was she trying to tell him? He looked up to see the Weasley Twins approaching. He guessed now...whatever it was...it would have to wait.

Erin tried to smile. "Hi, you two, what are you up to today?"

Fred gave her a very anxious look and just glared at Harry. "Ok, why are we the last ones to know about stuff like this?" He demanded.

"Yeah, what does Harry have that we don't?" George asked.

"History." Erin said quickly and without thinking about it. "And I already told you I am not going out with either of you!"

Fred glanced at Harry sizing him up. "You haven't touched her, have you?"

"FRED!" Erin yelled at him.

"I-No!" Harry protested. As if he didn't have enough problems already.

George didn't look convinced. "Because if you have we are not going to be happy, got it?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ok, you two, for the last time you have no control over my love life! And you'd better stay out of it!"

"Got it. Thanks." Harry replied sounding frustrated.


	6. 6

"But Professor..." Harry pleaded standing in front of McGonagall with his permission slip for Hogsmeade. "I thought if you signed it then I could go." He reasoned to her, looking hopefully to be able to join his friends on the field trip.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but I can't. Only your parent or guardian can and since I am neither- It's probably better if you don't. That's my final word, Potter. I'm sorry." She went after the students.

Harry dropped his hands at his sides, watching as the students gathered and left. "Forget about it guys... See you later." He said to his friends.

Erin stopped. "You know, Harry, I could stay behind...it is just Hogsmeade..."

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, Erin." He said trying to smile. "You should go. I don't want you to miss out on the trip just because I couldn't get my Uncle to sign a stupid piece of paper." He looked at his friends. "Go." He insisted. "I can hear about it when you get back." He said trying to smile.

Erin hovered uncertainly and sighed. "Ok. We'll tell you about everything. You'll be able to go next time." She smiled and then hugged him. "But no moping around the castle, ok?" She was sounding like the old Erin again.

Harry hugged her back and smiled for real this time. "No moping." He agreed.

"You want me to bring you back something?" She asked. "I made some money tutoring..."

"If you want to. It's really not necessary." He said with a little shake of his head.

Hermione and Ron lingered a ways off where everyone was pouring out to go to Hogsmeade. "Erin? Are you coming?" She called.

"Just a sec!" She called back. "Go see Lupin or something, ok? I just won't have a good time if I think you're here bored."

Harry nodded, smiling. "I will." That was actually a good idea. He had wanted to talk to Professor Lupin since yesterday. "You better go... " He said. He saw Hermione and Ron waiting. Ron shifted impatiently.

"Coming!" Erin called to them. "Good." She hugged him again and hurried after them. She turned back waving.

Hermione waved to, looking a little sad to leave their friend behind. Harry just waved and watched them go off without him. He hoped they'd have fun even if he couldn't.

"So is he really disappointed?" Hermione asked as the trio went to rejoin the group. "I really wished McGonagall could've bent the rules just this once. You know if it was Dumbledore Harry would be here right now instead of stuck back there alone." She said with a definite shake of her bushy brown hair.

"He puts on a brave front, but-"Erin shrugged and glanced at Hermione. Neither she nor Ron had said anything about her and Harry speaking. Well they would talk when they were ready. She just hoped they wouldn't run into Malfoy, he was already mad enough at them.

Hermione sighed. "It's so unfair." She crossed her arms as they walked before her lips twitched with a smile. "I heard our Harry gave Draco a split lip today! Did you hear that Ron? I don't want to run into him, but I'm almost curious to see him just to see how swollen it is." She said with a giggle.

"Did you hear the circumstances?" Erin asked curiously. "I was there, by the way."

"No! What happened?" Hermione asked curiously. She had to hear this.

Erin blushed a little. "Well, Harry and I were talking...about stuff...and Malfoy came up with his little followers..."She paused. "Malfoy started to laugh and make fun of us, and well, Harry lost his temper at the remarks and hit him."

"Classic!" Hermione said cheerfully. Oh, she only wished she could have been there to see that evil, rude boy go down! "It's about time Draco got what he deserves."

"Yeah." Erin said absent-mindedly.

Ron looked from Hermione to Erin. "Well, Erin?"

"Well what?" Erin asked him.

"You and Harry!" He said exasperatedly.

"Yes!" Hermione chimed in, grabbing Erin's arm. "Erin! Tell us! What happened when you spoke to Harry? Is everything okay? It looked like it to me. So what did he say?" She asked.

Erin blushed. "Well, uh...you see..." Erin wondered how it could have possibly gotten so hot on an autumn afternoon. "Uh...we're ok, I guess. We didn't really discuss things...you know."

Ron gaped. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Erin looked at Ron and wondered what on earth he was talking about. She looked over at Hermione. "I think that's exactly what that means." Hermione said agreeing with Ron and smiling at Erin.

Erin looked at them. "What are you two implying?" She demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes a little. "Oh, come on, Erin. Things are just 'ok'? Or are they better than 'ok'?" She said teasingly.

Erin blushed. "I don't know about all that...he said he cared about me...but we didn't say anything about that. Fred and George came in, you know...and…well..."

"So... nothing happened then?" Hermione asked a little disappointed.

Erin blushed. "Well...he did punch out Malfoy and Fred and George threatened to kill him if he...uh...touched me..."

"Those two..." Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah." Erin rolled her eyes. "Oh, hey guys, Honeydukes." She said attempting to change the subject.

Ron glanced at Erin. "So you're telling us that you and Harry aren't a couple?"

Hermione looked at Erin just as expectantly as Ron did. She couldn't help herself.

"I told you we didn't discuss that...I don't know...at least he cares about me...I don't know, you know. We're friends, great friends. You'd have to ask Harry..." She finished lamely.

"Don't worry, Erin. I'm sure something good will come of it." Hermione said as they entered Honeydukes together. "Maybe we can get Harry a candy or something. What does he like?" She said this as she began browsing the vast amounts of sweets around them.

Ron and Erin both looked around. "How about some Fizzing Whizzbee's?" Erin asked. "They make you levitate..."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, and they are made from one of those little creature's stings, remember? From our Care of Magical Creatures book?"

Erin did a double take and looked at Hermione. "Hermione! Hermione! Did you hear what he said? Did you?"

Hermione nodded her head giddily. "Ronald! You mean you were actually paying attention to our lessons? You mean to tell us you read your book?"

Ron glared at them and looked at the display in front of him of the different flavors of chocolate.

Erin smiled. "We haven't failed, Hermione! This makes all those late night study sessions worth it!"

"Absolutely!" She had the urge to hug Ron it made her so giddy. After all they had only been trying for the last three years to get him to care about his studies. It was nice to know something was rubbing off finally and their efforts weren't in vane.

"And I mean besides all the flirting that went on..." Erin said casually as she picked through a barrel of animal candies.

"Who was flirting besides you with Harry?" Ron asked obliviously.

Erin opened her mouth and looked at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and got very quiet, giving herself away to anyone who wasn't Ron. She picked up a green apple lollie and then a chocolate frog and then a started looking at the pre packaged boxes of every flavor jellybeans. Maybe Harry would like some of those.

Erin patted her friends' shoulder. "Well, Ron it looked to me like you were flirting with Hermione."

Ron looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "If I was I wasn't aware of it." He shrugged.

Hermione frowned a little to herself hearing this. Oh, he said it like it was nothing! Something he supposedly hadn't noticed had made her heart absolutely rise inside when it had happened. "Does Harry chew gum?" She asked eyeing the gumballs. No, of course not. "We've got to get him something really good." She said trying to ignore the previous subject now.

Erin looked at Hermione and whispered. "Does Ron usually act like this when we are talking about girl/boy stuff?"

She shrugged. "I can't remember." She said. He used to get a lot more freaked out by it, but they had been younger then. "Maybe he just doesn't care." She said.

"Hey, Ron have you ever intentionally flirted with Hermione?" Erin asked.

Ron got red. "Um...you know Zonko's is right next door and I'll, uh, meet you there." Ron ran out.

Hermione blinked. "Alright then...and why did you just do that?" She asked, looking at Erin in confusion.

"I wanted to know why Ron was acting so weird and I almost knew when he ran out." Erin sighed. "He always runs when I attempt to find things out from him."

She looked off the way Ron had disappeared and shrugged slightly. "Well... I'm going to pay for these." She said holding up the candy. "You might as well give up on Ron." She said. "He's too...He's...He's Ron." She said as she headed for the cashier to pay for and bag up the candies she was getting for Harry.

Erin sighed and picked up a slab of chocolate and hurried after her.

Harry and Remus were walking along the bridge between Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut just talking. "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart, yes? I would have thought it was obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort, at first." Harry admitted. "But then I remembered the night on the train and the Dementor."

"I'm very impressed. That suggests what you fear the most is fear itself. This is very wise."

"Before I fainted I heard something. A woman…screaming." Harry said.

"Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power."

"I think it was my mum, the night she was murdered." Harry stood looking out across the land not looking at Remus.

"You know the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately." Remus smiled. "Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes. Oh, yes. I knew her." Remus went to the other side of the bridge and looked out. "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves. And your father, James, on the other hand he," Remus chuckled. "He had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble." Remus stood by Harry again noting the grin on the boys' face. "A talent, rumor has it he passed on to you. You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time, you'll come to see just how much."

"Professor, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about…" Harry began.

"Erin?" Remus guessed. "Yes, when we were on the train I wondered if there was something between you two…your parents would have been thrilled." Remus laughed. "They were best friends."

"I didn't know that." Harry said. "Professor, what did you think when you saw…"

"Your dead body?" Remus asked. "I knew it was you from the first, Harry. Erin is a very, uh, emotion-driven young lady. I have heard many of the things that happened, of course. Erin's heart seems to be particularly attached to you."

"I think I have been blind all these years, Professor. I mean I don't know how I couldn't have spotted it. She just about gave her life for mine…"

"She is so like her mother, very emotion-driven. Do you know what I mean, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Erin lets her heart tell her what to do, but she also listens to her mind. I don't think she would do anything without her conscience to be her guide."

Erin walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor Table. She smiled and hurried over hugging him. "Harry! Did you have a good time with Lupin? We had fun and we made Ron embarrassed and stuff. We went to Honeydukes and Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks! Here, look what we brought you!" Erin emptied her bag in front of him saving something back.

"Yeah, the visit went just fine." Harry said as he looked at the great pile of various items and candies from their visit to Hogsmeade. He was surprised by it all. "Wow, you guys really didn't have to go to all the trouble." He said with a smile.

"Oh, please." Erin smiled. "We wanted to! And well here..." She handed him a hastily wrapped present.

Harry took it. "What is it?" He asked, looking back up at her.

Erin just smiled. "Open it!" She hoped he would like the little broom and Quidditch player statue that really moved that she got him.

Harry tore into the wrapping without anymore coaxing. Once unwrapped he was greeted by a small, but detailed statuette of a Quidditch Player with their broomstick and after a second it began to move, flying about as if in search of something. Harry grinned. "It's even a Seeker." He said sounding amused and happy with the little gift. "Where did you find it?" He asked curiously. "It's great!"

"I found it in one of those little shops off the main road. I couldn't believe it when I saw it! I knew right away that you would like it!" She grinned.

Ron looked from Harry to Erin. "So Harry, Erin said to ask you-"

Erin looked up. She had forgotten what she told them to ask Harry. She looked at Hermione while Ron looked to see if someone was going to stop him like always.

Harry looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione, wondering what he was to be asked. Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. "Never mind Ron, it's not really important now." She said hoping to keep him from saying it.

"Hermione! Erin said to ask him! So how about it Harry-" Ron tried to get Hermione away from him. "Are you and Erin-? Hermione! Get off!" He said trying to get away.

Erin suddenly remembered. "Oh, Harry, it's nothing...really...Ronald!"

"Ron!" Hermione practically hissed. Harry could only look around in confusion wondering what all the fuss was about.

Ron got away and decided the best course of action would be for them not to hear so he whispered in Harry's ear...or tried to anyway with Erin and Hermione making so much noise he wondered if Harry had actually heard him.

"What Ron?" Harry asked. He couldn't understand him with all the commotion.

Erin lunged at Ron. "Ron, shut up!"

Ron swallowed. "But all I wanted to know is if you and Harry-" Erin put her hand over Ron's mouth.

"I said shut up!" Ron nodded and Erin got up. "Should we head back to the Common Room?"

"Let's. Please." Hermione said, hoping Ron wouldn't think about saying anymore.

Harry nodded, putting his gifts back into the bag so they could leave. "Let's go." He said.


	7. 7

They were walking up the moving staircase talking about Hogsmeade when they noticed that there were a lot of people outside the portrait hole. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again." Ron said.

"Hey!" Neville said. He had been standing right behind them.

"Oh, you're here." Ron said as if he had known that the entire time.

The staircase stopped moving and they heard Percy's voice. "What's going on? You can't have all forgotten the password. Excuse me, I'm Head Boy."

"Yeah, like we needed any reminding." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Get back," there was a note of panic in Percy's voice. "Stay back all of you, no one is allowed in this tower until it has been searched.

They saw Ginny making her way over to them. "The Fat Lady she's gone."

"No wonder, she was a terrible singer." Ron said.

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione said not knowing what to think.

"Everyone move!" Dumbledore's voice towered above them and they all got back.

"You heard him, move!" Percy commanded.

Dumbledore stopped and everyone saw the portrait had been slashed viciously. "Argus, gather the ghosts, I want ever portrait in this castle searched to find the Fat Lady."

"No need, Headmaster." Filch said, who had been behind him holding Mrs. Norris, his cat. "The Fat Lady's there." He pointed to a picture filled with hippos.

Everyone ran toward it. "Stop, stop! I'm Head Boy."

Yeah, like anyone was going to listen to Percy. "My dear lady," Dumbledore said when he was in front of the portrait. "Who did this to you?"

The Fat Lady was now seen as she stood behind the hippo, she trembled with fear as she spoke. "Eyes like the devil he's got. And a temper as dark his name! It's him, headmaster! The one they all talk about... he's here! Somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" She cried out trembling.

Dumbledore went about ordering instructions to secure the castle and he sent the Gryffindor students back to the Great Hall for the night. To say the least everyone was in an uproar about the sighting. Everyone was chattering except for Harry and his friends, who had suddenly gotten very quiet on the way back. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry. He didn't look scared, but he did look...bothered.

Erin was sitting somewhat apart from her friends, pale and almost rocking back and forth on her sleeping bag. She couldn't believe it...he had been so close...she didn't want to believe that he was after Harry...she didn't know what she could do...she loved Harry, but she also loved her father...could she really hurt her father?

Ron was looking back and forth between the two of them not sure what to do. He looked at Hermione and then tapped her on the shoulder.

Hermione looked at Ron worriedly. "Look at Erin." He said quietly. "She doesn't look good."

"No, she doesn't at all." Hermione agreed, biting her lip. She decided this silence had to stop. She put herself closer to her friend. "Erin... Dumbledore's locked down the castle you know. I'm sure we're perfectly safe here... It's going to be okay, I'm sure." She said not liking how pale with fear she was.

Erin looked at her in complete disbelief and then remembered she didn't know. "Hermione, you don't understand...you can't understand. He's...he's..." Erin couldn't say anything more she just turned away.

This got Harry's attention as Hermione reached for Erin who had since turned away. "What?" The girl asked.

Harry glanced at them. "He's what, Erin?" He asked. "What do you know about him?"

Erin looked at Harry. "Harry, I just can't believe he's after you..." She looked about to cry as Ron snorted. "Because well...he's my...he's..."

"Everyone settle down! No talking!" Percy said walking amongst the students.

They all glanced as Percy went by but then the other three just crowded around Erin and spoke softer. "He's your... what?" Harry asked. What was she trying to say?

"He's my...fa...my fa..." Erin couldn't say it, she was too afraid of what they were going to do after they found out..."If I tell you, you'll hate me!" She sobbed.

"We won't." Hermione said looking concerned. Why would she think they'd hate her? "Just tell us."

Erin took a deep breath. "Sirius Black is my..."

"I told you four to stop talking!" Percy said standing over them.

Ron glowered at Percy. "We're not doing anything."

"And if you even think about sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower again or into a girls' bathroom I'll-"

"Shut up, Percy!" Ron said.

Hermione glanced at Percy slightly annoyed, waiting for him to walk away. Eventually he gave in and left. "What were you saying, Erin?" She asked.

Erin swallowed. "Harry what do you think about him?"

"About Sirius Black?" He asked uncertainly. Hermione looked between them curiously.

"Yes about my-about Sirius Black." Erin said firmly.

"I don't know what to think..." Harry said softly. "All I know of him is that he's dangerous and supposedly after me." He said. "And if that's true, well, I can't exactly say as I look forward to meeting him." Harry said dryly.

Ron snorted. "Erin, what is he supposed to think? Sirius Black is a murderer! He killed 13 people with one curse! He's insane!"

"That's a lie!" Erin almost shouted at Ron. "It's a lie! I'll never believe he did the things they accused him of! Never! Understand me, Ron? I'll never believe it!"

Ron suddenly remembered something Erin had said in first year. "Erin, you said your father was in Azkaban! Your father knows Sirius Black, doesn't he?"

Hermione looked at Erin, drawing two and two together. "Erin... is Sirius Black your..." She was afraid to finish even when asking quietly. Harry got it now too with Ron's oblivious suggestion and Hermione's partial questions. Erin had tried to explain to them that Sirius Black was her father... Erin was the murderer's daughter!

Erin opened her mouth and just looked at them in total horror. "Please..." She turned paler than she had been which they didn't think possible. "It's just...no please...my father...my father..." Erin couldn't say anything. She couldn't explain this away...she didn't know what to do.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was shocked. Harry sat quietly for a minute, but eventually he broke the uneasy barrier. "It's okay." He said softly. "You're not your father. You can't help what his current situation is..." Harry said wondering about the man that supposedly wanted his death.

"He's innocent." Erin whispered. "I'll never believe that he'd want to kill you...never, Harry."

Ron was staring open mouthed at them and had no idea what to say.

Harry nodded slowly, believing that she believed, but not knowing for sure if he believed the same of the escaped prisoner. He knew nothing, only what the insane images in papers and wanted posters told him. That and the other evidence, like the violation of the Fat Lady's painting and the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione looked almost as disturbed as Ron, but not quite. "Erin, when was the last time you saw him?" She asked.

Erin swallowed. "When I was 5...Mrs. Peabroom took me to see him...she had too...she didn't want to, but it's required of all parents to see their children and sign the papers so they can be adopted. He wouldn't sign. He smiled at me and told me to be a good girl..." Erin grew quiet as if lost in her own thoughts.

They three of them looked at her quietly looking like they were hovering between sympathy and confusion. But how could any of them change their opinion of Erin simply based on who her family was? They had spent so much time together. She was there friend. "And…" Hermione broke the silence again. "You don't think he's after Harry?" She asked. "Then why would he have slashed that painting? It just seems like a threat..." She said. "Maybe I'm looking at it incorrectly?" She guessed, not knowing what to think.

Erin sighed and looked at them. "I don't know what to think, Hermione. I love my father, how couldn't I? I don't want to think that he did any of the things they accused him of. I've hated it enough growing up with the snide remarks and even coming here and having all the Slytherins know who my father is...I don't know why he tried to get into Gryffindor Tower! I don't know why he's here. I know everything points to Harry as being his target. But we've been wrong before. The wizarding world has been wrong before! And now I feel like I am going to have to choose between my father and the boy I love!" Erin didn't even realize what she had said until she saw the looks on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces. She groaned and put her face in her hands. "This isn't going well..."

Harry definitely had trouble concealing the look of surprise over the last words she uttered. But noticing, not her slight blush, but how the conversation seemed to be getting to her he couldn't help deciding they'd all had enough for the night. "Come on, why don't we just drop it for now. Everyone's tired, nerves are frazzled..." He said softly, noticing some of the others were getting ready to bed down for the night. Sleeping in the Great Hall... who would've ever thought?

Ron couldn't hold himself back anymore as he laid down on his sleeping bag next to Harry. "Psst…Harry...are you and Erin a couple now?"

"Go to sleep, Ron." Harry said over his shoulder as he lay down on his side. Hermione suppressed a giggle.

A moment later Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with Professor Snape. Snape told him that everything had been searched. "I didn't expect him to linger." Dumbledore said. "The students can stay here the rest of the night and then they can go back to their dormitories."

Snape wasn't bothering to whisper as he said, "Headmaster, if you will remember the conversation before term started. I find it very hard to believe the Black entered on his own free will. One of the Professor's-"

"Severus, I do not believe any teacher helped Black into the castle."

"And what about a student, Headmaster?" Snape said maliciously.

Erin tensed as she heard his words knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"No, Severus I do not believe a student helped him inside either."

"What about Potter? Should he be told?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Let him sleep. For in dreams we can fly to the highest cloud or swim in the deepest oceans. No, he doesn't need to be told...let him sleep."


	8. 8

Ron kept pestering Erin on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon. "Come on Erin! You can tell me!"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ron, if you don't want me to perform a silencing charm on you you'd better shut up." Erin looked around as they entered the room. "Where's Remus-uh, Lupin? He's usually here when we show up."

I don't know." Harry said. "Maybe he's in his study." The door to the room off the classroom was closed. Strange. Harry stared at it as he sat down at a desk and set out his books.

Erin sat down and noticed Ron sitting down in the seat behind her not wanting to incur her wrath probably. Not that she minded, she hadn't been joking when she said she would curse him. The other students began arriving. Erin began leafing through her book and glared at Malfoy when he came in. He whispered something to Crabbe and then looked pointedly at Erin and Harry. You'd think he'd have given up by now, everyone else had.

"I believe we are due to start Red Caps and Hinkypunks, today...they are very interesting little creatures...devilish little things."

Harry only glanced her way and smiled slightly. "Looking forward to it, eh?" He asked just as very purposeful footsteps told the room a person of authority was just arriving, but that didn't sound like the Professor. Harry looked up as Professor Snape strode quickly into the room, flicking his wand at the large windows as he strode by, as he passed each set of shutters slammed closed, darkening the classroom. When he reached the front he pulled down the view screen and gazed out over the sea of confused faces. "Open your books and turn to Page 394." He said sternly.

Erin looked at Harry questioningly and then at Snape. She was very worried about Remus and by her look she was sure that Harry knew what she was thinking.

Harry decided he should find out what was going on. Snape started towards the projector and Harry leaned forward. "Excuse me, Sir. Where's Professor Lupin?"

Snape sneered at the name. "That's not your concern, now is it Potter? Sufficeth to say that Professor Lupin finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time." He said coldly. "Page 394." And with that he moved to the back of the room where the projector was, ready to begin. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the Weasley boy still flipping idly from page to page. With a flick of his wand the boy's book snapped open to the correct page in front of the red haired boy.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked surprised.

"Werewolves?" Erin almost yelped and then blushed.

Harry glanced back at Snape curiously. "Yes. Werewolves." Snape told them.

"But we don't begin with nocturnal creatures for another two weeks." Hermione Granger said suddenly, seated on Harry' other side. It was like she had just appeared.

Ron gaped. "When did she get here? Did you see her come in?" He asked Harry and not wanting to look at Erin for fear she would turn him into something unnatural.

Snape glared at Hermione. "I don't recall asking you, Miss Granger." He turned. "Now can anyone tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?"

Both Erin and Hermione raised their hands.

"Anyone? Well I would expect more of a 3rd year class."

"Sir, please, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. Werewolves have no choice. They change during the full moon. They have no control. They would just as soon harm their best friend as an enemy. And they only respond to the call of their own kind." Hermione explained, to which Draco replied with a perfectly timed. "AWOOOO!"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said. "Miss Granger, that is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Are you incapable of keeping silent or do you just enjoy being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Erin was up in an instant. "If you didn't want to know why did you even ask?" She yelled at him. "Just because a student knows an answer and just because you have an animosity toward them doesn't mean you should be the bloody jerk you always are!"

Erin knew instantly she had gone too far in her anger.

Snape glared at her as she sat down. "Miss-Lyancomp, you will remain after class today so we may discuss this further." His tone implied much more than a discussion.

He cleared his throat. "All of you will write a 1,000 word essay on the different ways to recognize a werewolf paying close attention to the physical characteristics. To be handed in to me by Monday, do I make myself clear?"

The class groaned collectively. Harry sighed. "But Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow!" He protested.

"Then I suggest you take extra care. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394. Now a werewolf comes from the Anglo-Saxon 'wer' for man and wolf, thus man-wolf."

Ron hissed at Erin. "Erin, if Snape kills you can I have your candy supply?"

Erin glared at him and turned to face the front again.

Draco finished folding up the piece of paper, an origami crane and he raised it in his hands, blowing on it, sending the enchanted thing fluttering over to Harry's desk. Harry took and opened it to see a crude little scribbling, an animation of himself getting bludgeoned in the head during the Quidditch match tomorrow. Great. He glanced at Malfoy who just smirked and quirked his eyebrows at Potter.

After class Erin threw open the door to the classroom fuming. "Oh! Of all the bloody devils…you will not believe what that bastard did!" She closed her mouth and glared as Snape swept by them with another of his looks. Erin turned back to her friends who were staring at her open-mouthed. They had never heard her swear before.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Erin kicked the stonewall trying to relieve some of her anger. "That-that-that-"She growled in replace of a word bad enough to say about him. "He gave me the most biased lecture on showing proper respect to people, all the time making subtle references to my blood line and then he gives me about 5 detentions...one every night for a week with him! And he took 20 points from Gryffindor! Oh, I was this close to cursing him! Or just showing him another side of me." Erin quieted at a look from Hermione. They still hadn't told Ron and Harry that they were Animagus'.

"I think it's probably for the best that you didn't do that." Hermione said, smiling sadly. That certainly wouldn't have improved things. "Maybe you could speak to Dumbledore about this." She suggested.

Erin sighed. "Maybe...I don't know what he can do though...Hey, Harry, I thought Oliver was having you guys practice tonight? Doesn't he go ballistic if you're late?"

Harry had completely forgotten. "You're right." He said flinching at the thought of letting the others down for practice. "I've got to go." He said glancing at his friends. "See you all later, then?" He moved passed them playfully bumping Erin's shoulder on his way by.

Erin turned and pushed him back laughing. "Get on with you! And no dive-bombing Fred and George!" She called after him.


	9. 9

Hermione, Ron and Erin cheered Harry on from the stands. It was a cold, rainy day, but no one seemed to mind too much. It was lightening and thundering out, a serious Quidditch player didn't let a little rain stop them though. "Go, Harry!" Hermione yelled as he flew past.

Katie Bell's broom was hit by lightening and she flew past Harry almost hitting him. She fell to the ground unharmed. Harry had seen the Snitch! He and Cedric Diggory were neck and neck going after it through the clouds until they all lost sight of them.

Harry was intent upon catching the Snitch and stopping the game. Cedric also had the same idea. Then beside him Cedric was hit by lightening. He wasn't hurt-electrified, but other than that unhurt. He fell down with his broom though and Harry couldn't see him anymore. He went after the Snitch, which seemed to go faster and faster.

Suddenly bits of ice were flying into him cutting his face and his goggles were icing over. Harry saw the Dementor then, he knew he had to get away from them. He dodged it only to find another coming at him.

Erin was in the stands and she suddenly sat down pale and white clutching at her shoulder. "Erin?" Ron asked. "ERIN!"

Hermione turned and looked at her friend. "Erin, what is it?"

"Harry…" Erin managed to get out.

Harry dodged and weaved through the clouds trying to get away from the Dementors, until one popped up right in front of him. Harry felt himself being sucked from his body.

"HARRY!" Erin suddenly screamed. Ron and Hermione were trying to calm her down and keep her down; she was fighting tooth and nail to get away from them and onto the pitch.

Harry fell from his broom through the clouds.

"Erin, Harry's fine!" Hermione tried to tell her. Erin was just screaming now.

"LOOK!" Hermione and Ron turned at Neville's yell and then they saw Harry…Harry was falling unconscious toward the ground. Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth watching in terror.

Dumbledore stood and raised his hand, all around him teachers and students were crying out in alarm. "_Aresto momentum_." Dumbledore bellowed out.

Erin watched in total shock as Harry's body hit the ground. "HARRY!" The words seemed to be ripped strait from her. Hermione put her arms around her friend. Ron just stood there with his mouth slightly open staring in disbelief at the scene in front of him; they didn't try to stop Erin as she vaulted from the stands to Harry's still form.


	10. 10

Erin thought her heart had stopped when she felt Harry in danger and then when she had seen him fall. She hadn't wanted to look when he had reached the ground. She was afraid he was dead, but even more afraid not to know. She had touched his motionless body and for a brief moment she thought he was dead. Then she felt his pulse…when they had taken Harry into the hospital wing she couldn't go in. She sat outside by the clock curled up in a ball. She still wasn't over her fright.

Ron glanced at Hermione and whispered. "Do you think she's ok? And when do you think Harry's going to wake up?"

"I don't know." Hermione said in response to both questions. She looked worriedly from Ron to Erin. Kneeling down next to their friend she touched her shoulder. "Erin, let's going visit Harry. We should be there when he wakes up." She said softly.

Erin shook her head. "No, you go."

Ron pulled Hermione away. "She needs to be alone." He said for once in his life being dead serious.

They went into the Hospital Wing where Fred, George, Neville, Angelina, and Seamus were all watching Harry.

"He looks a bit peaky don't you think?" Ron said.

Fred snorted. "Peaky? He fell over a hundred feet, what do you expect?"

"Yeah, Ron." George said. "Let's walk you off the astronomy tower and see how you look-"

Harry came to slowly hearing the soft banter of his friends through the darkness. "Probably a right bit better than he usually does." Harry hoarsely put in as he slowly opened his eyes to many faces above him.

Everyone laughed. "How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I feel like I fell off a broom." Harry said sitting up slowly in bed. "What happened?" He asked.

Hermione looked concerned. "You did fall. We were so worried about you... Dumbledore sent the Dementors away. He was furious." She explained.

"I meant the match...what happened?" He said slowly.

Hermione looked worriedly at him. "... No one blames you Harry..." It was clear that Gryffindor has lost the match.

"There's a something else you should know too, Harry," Ron said. "Your broom, when you fell off it sort of flew into the Whomping Willow and well..." Ron was holding Harry's smashed broomstick in a banner they had made.

Oh great. Harry thought, while looking at the demolished fragments of his broom. Suddenly he glanced around the group of faces, noticing something was off. "Where's Erin?" He asked no one in particular.

Ron gulped and looked at Hermione. He grinned in an awkward way. "Well, Harry, you see Erin got a little ill at the match. She was screaming before we even knew you had fallen and she even tried to get to you…though you were in the air, then when we saw you...well, you can imagine. She was the first one to you, you know. She couldn't come in, she was afraid her...uh...greatest fear was coming true." Ron cleared his throat trying not to make eye contact.

"But I'm okay." Harry insisted, trying to force his way up so he could get out of bed. Though the action proved he wasn't totally okay, at least not just yet. He got a little dizzy. "Harry, stay still." Hermione insisted, gently pushing him back down.

"Has anyone checked on her?" He asked. "She should know everything is alright." Hermione looked at the others. She hadn't even thought to see since Ron had pulled her away to go see Harry.

"Well, she was ok..." Ron said. "At least I think so...we saw her just before you woke up." Everyone looked at him. "Ok, ok, I'll go see..." Ron turned and went out of the hospital wing.

He came back a moment later looking rather unsure. "She's not there...she left this though." He held out a piece of parchment. "It says she needed to do something that would help her control her emotions." Ron looked at Hermione who had gone pink. "Hermione, what is it?"

Harry looked at Hermione wondering what she might know that they didn't. "...Nothing." Hermione said suddenly, avoiding their looks. "She's okay." She said softly, looking at her hands.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "You do know something we don't?" Ron sighed knowing Hermione wouldn't tell them anything with the others around.

"I'm sure." Hermione said, glancing up at Ron before her gaze went back to Harry. "She's okay, I promise."

It was late at night when Erin made it back to the Gryffindor Tower. She was calmer now, after being the wolf for a while, as she sat by the fire staring at the dying flames. Harry meant the world to her and she had been so afraid for him. She didn't know what to do...at other times she could put herself between him and danger but now she just didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything and she had felt so helpless.

A soft noise came from the door to the boy's dormitory. It was Harry sneaking out because he couldn't sleep and he didn't want to wake anyone else, but when he turned around he certainly didn't expect to find anyone in the room. Especially her, but the surprise on his face melted into a somewhat unreadable expression. "Erin..." He said softly as he came towards the fireplace.

Erin, startled, looked up. "Harry...are you all right?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. She just saw him there and felt a new feeling, she was just so happy to see him...she had been seeing him lying there on the ground...as if he were dead.

His mouth lifted in a little bit of a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright." He assured her as came up into the light of the fire's glow. "I guess I should be asking you the same thing..."

Erin unconsciously rubbed her shoulder and neck. "Yeah, I think so. I was really worried about you...I couldn't see you like that...I thought you were dead, Harry, when you landed on the ground...it hurt...I don't think I've ever felt anything like that...before."

Harry blinked curiously at her. "I don't remember." He said oddly, glancing at the fire. "I just remember trying to out run the Dementors and then... one was right there and then... I heard her scream again, but after... " He shrugged and shook his head helplessly. It was all black after that.

"I know..." Erin said before she thought about it. "The Dementors are such nasty things. I hate it when they are near me and hear that screaming..."Erin suddenly realized what she had said. "I mean...oh no…"

Harry's brows knit together wonderingly. "You've heard screaming too?" He asked.

Erin nodded. "Yes, Harry, I hear screaming too." She didn't want to look at him. "I tried to tell you...but I didn't know how."

"But that can't be right..." He said, more to himself then to Erin. He was sure, as painful as the thought was, that the woman screaming was his mother, but... Erin heard screaming too... What could that mean?

Erin stood and wrapped her arms around herself turning away from him. She tried to stop the tears. "Harry...I just couldn't tell you...and then when I tried I just...I just..." She stopped not knowing what to say.

Harry looked up, not getting the point. "Erin." He said moving after her slowly. "It's fine... Just because you heard that... it's no reason to be upset. It just means I was wrong."

"No, Harry..." Erin said unable to stop the tears now. "You were right. The screaming you hear is your mum...protecting you from Voldemort..."

"Then how did you...?" He asked, not knowing what to think.

Erin didn't know how else to tell him...she turned to him and very carefully pulled her shirt away from her neck. There halfway between her neck and shoulder was a scar that mirrored his own.

Harry looked even more perplexed, if that were possible. His hand unconsciously went to his forehead, unable to help touching his scar at the sight of hers. "You were... there?" He asked, not knowing how else to explain something like that.

Erin nodded letting go of her collar. "I was there, Harry...my mother, Xenia, gave me to your mother just before they went into hiding...she knew that Voldemort would kill me if he found me. She was killed by him just hours after..." Erin's tears were flowing freely then.

Harry wasn't sure what he could say to something like this. He didn't remember. How could he? He watched her cry for only a moment before he did the only thing he could do. Harry approached Erin and wrapped her in a tight hug, hoping at the very least to provide some comfort to her and ease her tears.

Erin was surprised when she felt his arms go around her. She was so surprised that she stopped crying and just looked at him.

Harry looked back at her quietly. Feeling a slight awkwardness returning now that she was just staring at him. He smiled weakly and brushed away a few of the tears from her pale cheek.

Erin swallowed. "I'm sorry I never told you..."

He smiled a little; surprised by the way she reacted. "Why should you have any reason to be sorry?" He asked.

"Because you deserved to know...I mean I knew you didn't know the truth and I kept it from you..." She licked her lips, something she realized she did when she was nervous. "I never wanted to keep anything from you and it feels like all I've been doing is lying to you..."

"Erin, I'm not angry. Maybe a little confused, but... I can't be mad at you. There's no reason to be." Harry said softly.

She couldn't look into his eyes, being this close was confusing her. She had no idea how he felt. "Harry...it all happened so fast...I remember though...I can't explain how I do...but I remember I was standing beside you in the crib and all I wanted to do was protect you...that's all I've ever wanted to do..."

Harry smiled wanly. Would she still want to protect him if her father got his hands on him? The thought cause him to drop the embrace though he still stood quite close to her. "Well... I'm alive." He said glancing off. "You don't need to look after me all the time... " He said, then after a pause he spoke again, very softly, almost too soft to be heard. "Do... Do you ever think that maybe you're the one who's going to need protecting?" He asked, giving her a serious look.

Erin looked up at him surprised. "I-I don't know. All I know is I would never let anyone hurt you if I could do something about it."

"I know..." He said. "I know you would... but don't worry about me so much. I just have a knack for attracting trouble..." He said thinking back to his talk with Professor Lupin. "I'm also usually pretty good at getting myself out of it." He touched her shoulder, almost wanting to peel back the neck line to see her scar but... His eyes moved back up to her face. "You should get some sleep."

Erin nodded. "Yeah..." She said. "It's been hurting, you know...lately more than ever. It's probably just my worrying. See you tomorrow, Harry." She turned and made for the girls' dormitory.

"See you tomorrow." Harry said, watching her go, waiting until she was gone before he went back to try and get some sleep of his own.


	11. 11

Harry and Remus were walking through the forest together the next day. "I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick. Is there no chance of fixing it?" Remus asked.

"No." Harry paused. "Professor, why do the Dementors affect us so? I mean more than everyone else?"

"Us?" Remus asked quite surprised. "Oh, you and Erin. Listen, Harry. Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good thought, every happy memory…until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his own worst experiences. You are not weak, Harry and should know by now that Erin definitely isn't. Dementors affect you most of all because there are true horrors in your pasts. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. Neither of you have anything to be ashamed of."

"I'm scared, Professor."

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't."

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me. You made that Dementor on the train go away."

"There was only one that night." Remus argued.

"But you made it go away." Harry said.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But as the Dementors seem to have developed a particular interest in you perhaps I should teach you, but after the holidays. For now I need to rest."

Harry stood staring out of the clock face at all the students below heading toward Hogsmeade. He saw Erin with Hermione and Ron. She seemed to sense him watching her because she turned and waved at him. He waved back. Filch called out, "Last call for Hogsmeade! Come, now!

Harry put on the cloak and made his way down. Fred and George were building a snowman and saw the footprints. Then before Harry knew what was going on they grabbed him by the arms. "Guys, let me go."

"Clever, Harry." George said.

"But not clever enough." Fred elaborated.

"Besides," George laughed. "We've got a better way."

"I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade." Harry argued.

"To see your lady love? We know." The twins said together.

"Don't worry." Fred said.

"We'll get you there." George laughed.

"We'll show you a quicker way."

"If you pipe down."

Harry said something derogatory. "Oh, bless him." Fred said.

"Let me go! Come on, guys. Don't-" Harry got out.

They set him on the stairs. "Now, Harry…" George said.

"Come and join the big boys." They both said as they took the cloak off of him.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded. "If this is about Erin-"

"Shh!" Fred said. "It isn't about the fairest of all, you need not worry."

George brought out a map and gave it to Harry. "What's this rubbish?"

"'What's this rubbish?' he says." Fred sighed. "That, there is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me." George smiled.

"But," Fred said. "We've decided that your needs are greater than ours. And it will score us some points with Erin, isn't all that bad, either. George, if you will."

George grinned taking out his wand and tapping the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment came alive with words. Harry read, "'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map.'"

"We owe them so much." George grinned even broader.

Harry was still staring at the map. "Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that-No, is that really-?"

"Dumbledore." Fred said.

"In his study."

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot." George elaborated.

"So," Harry continued. "This map shows-"

"Everyone." Fred said.

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." George nodded.

"Where they are." Fred.

"What they're doing." George.

"Every minute."

"Of everyday."

"Brilliant." Harry said. "Where did you get it?"

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course." Fred grinned. "First year…when we were young and innocent…"

Harry snorted. George rolled his eyes. "Well, more innocent that we are now." He looked around. "Now listen, there are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend-"

"This one." They both said pointing to the map.

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway." Fred said.

"It will lead you strait to Honeydukes Cellar." George smiled.

"Hurry," Fred said, "Filch is heading this way."

"Oh," George said almost as an after thought. "And Harry, don't forget. When you're done just give it a tap and say-"

"Mischief Managed." They said in unison again. "Otherwise anyone could read it."

"Oh, and Harry." Fred said. "No hard feelings."

George nodded. "You won fair and square."

Harry was a little suspicious but the twins were already gone and he hurried to the One-Eyed Witch Passageway.

"It's supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain, did I mention that?" Hermione asked Ron softly as they gazed out to where the Shrieking Shack sat on the snow-covered hills.

"Twice." Ron said grinning a little nervously.

Erin was sitting in the snow a little ways away ignoring them as best she could. She knew she didn't want to be here and watch them flirt.

"Do you want to move a bit closer?" Hermione asked, still studying the Shack from the distance they were away from it.

"What?" Ron asked surprised thinking she meant closer to her.

"To the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said, looking at him, suddenly. Looking a little surprised herself.

"Oh, no, I'm fine here." Ron said trying to regain his composure.

"Wuss..." Erin said under her breath and was surprised to hear footsteps approaching. She stood up.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said as he came into sight. "What do we have here? You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Wheezlebee? Doesn't all of your family sleep in one room?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Yeah, and while you're at it," Erin said scathingly. "Go away before we make you."

"Well now looks like Wheezlebee needs to be taught to respect his betters." Malfoy said ignoring Erin.

Hermione got in front of Ron. "I hope you don't mean yourselves."

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy little mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

Erin was about to attack him for that but something got there before her...A snowball smashed into the side of Malfoy's face. "What the... Who's there?" He called. Another snowball was hurled at them from a distance and smashed into Draco and then a couple for his friends. Then it looked like Draco tripped. And his friends disposed of just as quickly, Crabbe being pantsed and pushed over, the other, Morag MacDougal being spun around by his scarf seconds later and then the invisible attacking force dragged Malfoy by the ankles of his boots past the warning fence and towards the Shrieking Shack in the distance. Seconds later Draco was running for the hills, his friends close on his heals.

Hermione giggled along with Ron. Something tugged on the ties to Ron's hat and then playfully on a lock of Hermione's brown hair. "Harry!" She giggled.

Harry finally revealed himself with a grin from beneath the invisibility cloak.

"That wasn't funny, Harry!" Ron said looking like he was about to wet his pants.

Erin laughed. "The bloody hell it wasn't! I have never seen Malfoy that scared! It was brilliant, Harry!"

"I try." Harry said mock-humbly before he gave a little over-dramatic bow. Very pleased with himself for once. Hermione could only giggle even more.

"How did you get here?" Erin asked. "You couldn't have gotten past the Dementors...they would have seen you!"

"Not if you know other ways of getting around them." Harry said producing a fold of parchment from his pocket.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A map, compliments of Fred and George. They caught me trying to sneak off to Hogsmeade today and gave it to me." Harry explained with a slight smile on his face.

"Wait a minute!" Erin said. "Fred and George?" She asked. "The same Fred and George that threatened to kill you the other day? Why on earth would they do that? I mean they are more jealous of you than anyone else at Hogwarts." Erin grinned. "I'm not saying they didn't, I just want to know why...especially after...well after that episode."

"They said my need was greater." Harry had to shrug. "I'm as surprised as you are. It's brilliant really, you can see where anyone is at anytime." He unfolded the map to show them, taking out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He recited giving the paper a tap, all of a sudden the paper revealed red ink and words to the four friends.

Hermione stared at it curiously and read it "...Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs... proudly present the Marauder's Map..." She murmured. Harry opened it to reveal the layout of the map to them and the people moving about Hogwarts and all places near to it and a witch or wizard might want to know.

"Amazing." Erin breathed as she looked at it. "Brilliant, really. Did they say where they nicked it from?"

Ron snorted. "Knowing them? Could be anywhere."

"McGonagall's I think... but I scarcely remember now." He said, smiling at the map.

"Hmm…" Erin said. "I think I am going to have to have a little chat with those two...Oh, Harry, what have you seen in Hogsmeade so far?"

"Not much yet..." He admitted. "I was looking for you." He said, refolding the map. "Mischief Managed." Another tap from his wand, the writing disappeared and he redeposited both items into his pockets. "Since you all seem to be the experts I thought maybe you'd show me around a bit." He said.

Ron snorted. "You call them experts? All they want to do is drag me around to the sights; they barely let me have any time at Zonko's or Honeydukes! They bore me to death looking in old bookshops and little out of the way places! And they want me to talk, Harry! Do you know how annoying it is to sit; trying to drink a butterbeer and all they want to talk about are 'feelings' and girl stuff? It's a nightmare, Harry, honestly; maybe you can talk some sense into them. I'm a guy after all, I need to do something that doesn't involve girls..."

Erin raised an eyebrow and couldn't help laughing. "You're still upset about when I accused you of flirting with Hermione aren't you?"

Ron blushed a deep red. "Harry, talk some sense into your girlfriend, please!"

"I'm not getting into the middle of this." Harry said, holding up his hands in surrender with a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Harry." Erin grabbed his arm. "Ignore, Ron..." And then she said in an undertone. "He was flirting with Hermione, though."

"Really?" Harry asked with a surprised laugh.

Hermione was starting to get nervous because Erin had that look. "What are you two saying?" She asked anxiously. "No secrets!"

Erin looked back. "We were saying we're going to run off and get married and leave you two alone together."

Ron sighed and gave them a disgruntled look. "Erin..." Ron shook his head. "You said that last year, you know."

Harry went from shock to curiosity. "Did you really?" He asked Erin playfully teasing.

Hermione giggled. "Would all of you stop it already!"

"You remember, Harry when we were going down into the Chamber of Secrets and Ron said not to leave him alone in the dark..." Erin laughed. "Ok, let's get going then."

"Honestly!" Hermione pretended to huff as they started off through the snow together. "You're all impossible!"

They went through the snow and got onto the main street of Hogsmeade. "Ok, Harry there's Zonko's and Honeydukes...and…Harry...what on earth is that on your invisibility cloak?" Erin was looking at the cloak curiously.

Harry looked at his cloak. "What do you mean? How can you even tell there's anything on it?" It did look a bit like he was holding thin air.

Erin pried something loose and held up a large red lollipop. "Where on earth did you pick this up?"

"I had to come out through Honeydukes." He admitted sheepishly, "That's where the short cut takes you."

"Harry, I can't believe you nicked a lollie!" Hermione said with a giggle.

Erin laughed. "Unless someone was licking it at the time." Erin could barely contain her laughter. "They must have thought it strange to see their lollie floating through the air." Erin leaned against Harry's shoulder her whole body shaking with laughter.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Something is very wrong with you three."

Hermione was still giggling at the mental image of a floating lollie and all Harry could do was grin like a fool.

Erin suddenly looked up..."Harry, under your cloak, quick!"

Harry saw McGonagall and quickly threw the cloak over himself to hide. In the conversation between McGonagall and the two people she was with, Fudge and another woman, he thought he'd heard his name and it peaked his curiosities, he quickly followed the group of adults into the tavern to hear more of their conversation.

Erin looked around. "Hermione...where did he go?" She suddenly saw the door to the Three Broomsticks open. "He didn't..."

"I think he did." Hermione said pointing out the footprints that had led from between them straight to the door that was about to close

"Come on!" Erin said hurrying after him.

"Erin, stop!" Ron said.

Hermione followed, actually not being the voice of reason for once, her and Erin went to enter the tavern together, with Ron trailing behind.

Suddenly a few very ugly shrunken heads in front of them said, "No underage wizards in today. Close the door!"

Another said. "You heard him! Close the damn door!"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a huff. "So rude!" She exclaimed.

"Thick heads." Ron said.

"Thick heads!" The shrunken heads said insulted.

"Come on." Erin said sitting on a bench outside. "We can't very well go after him...well I guess I could but he wouldn't like it..."

"What do you mean you 'guess you could'?" Hermione asked, somehow getting stuck in the middle between Erin and Ron. "What is that supposed to mean anyway?" She asked.

"You remember...I can turn myself invisible...that nice spell we found first year." Erin couldn't believe Hermione had forgotten how they had all been able to do things since they couldn't all fit under Harry's cloak.

"Yeah, you were annoying as anything." Ron snorted. "Always popping up where we'd least expect you and talking to us while you were invisible. Bloody annoying you were."

"I thought you gave that up?" Hermione said. "It nearly got you into trouble a few times and beside Ron's right, it was annoying." Especially when Erin did it to her.

"I did give it up, after Harry caught on that I was dropping things on purpose. At least he didn't know why I was." Erin grinned.

Hermione just shook her head before she gave a slight shiver and rubbed her arms with her mittened hands. It was cold, she wonder what was so interesting inside the tavern.

"What do you think McGonagall is saying in there?" Erin asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Ron said miserably cold.


	12. 12

Harry had followed McGonagall, Fudge and Madam Rosmerta (the pub owner) into the Three Broomsticks and up the stairs to a private room. He slipped in and Rosmerta closed the door again. "Now what is this all about?" She asked.

"You remember Sirius Black at Hogwarts, Rosmerta?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, I had all them in here all the time. Sirius Black and James Potter never saw one without the other."

"Precisely." McGonagall said. "You'd have thought they were brothers, they were inseparable."

"But what is this all about, Minerva?" Rosmerta asked.

"Well, nothing changed when they left school. Black was the best man at James and Lily's wedding."

"But what is it, Minerva? I know all of this."

"This, you remember when James and Lily went into hiding? They knew You-Know-Who had marked them for death. Not many people knew were they were, one who did was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who. Well one of their other friends Peter Pettigrew-"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked surprised.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "Little lump of a boy always following Potter and Black around. Well he tried to warn James and Lily and he might have succeeded too, but Black got to him first. Black killed him."

"Black didn't just kill, Pettigrew." Fudge said. "He destroyed him! A finger that's all that was left."

"Well, he went to Azkaban for it, didn't he?" Rosmerta asked. "What could be worse than that?"

"This," McGonagall said. "He was and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather."

Harry ran out of the room then all his emotions running together.

"It must be something or Harry wouldn't still be in there." Hermione said. "I just hope he doesn't get himself caught because then I imagine somehow we'll all be in trouble." She said.

"Well," Erin said. "At least they can't accuse of being off somewhere kissing like they have before...remember how McGonagall came up with that all by herself in first year so we didn't have to say anything about Norbert? Or last year when Percy caught us all coming out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Erin laughed. "What people must have thought about us!"

"Yeah..." Hermione giggled nervously. Why'd she have to bring up kissing? Really? She budged just an inch towards Erin, trying not to be obvious about it.

"Look..." Erin said pointing to footprints appearing all by themselves in the snow. Erin jumped up when a choir of short wizards was bowled over. "Oh, no…" She hurried after the footprints.

"Sorry." Hermione said as they passed the carol singers. "Really sorry." She said as they passed by in pursuit of Harry and Erin.

Erin paused in a clearing as she heard Harry crying. She went forward towards a rock almost hesitantly. She reached forward and felt for the cloak pulling it gently off of Harry. He appeared sitting on the rock crying. "Harry..." She asked trying to take his hand in hers. "What is it?"

Harry didn't look at her, just stared at the ground, balling his fists in his lap, the anger and sorrow all threatening to overwhelm him as he remembered what had been said back in the tavern between McGonagall and the others. "He was their friend..." He said softly, almost too softly to be heard, his voice dark and bitter with tears. Harry looked up, unable to help the look of anger in his tear filled eyes. "He was their friend and he betrayed them." He said staring at his friends, mainly at Erin. "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" He cried, his voice echoing around them. Harry looked away a moment, breathing hard, almost shaking he was so angry. But finally he did look up with a new conviction on his tear-streaked face. "I hope he finds me because when he does I'm going to be ready. When he does I'm going to kill him." He said through gritted teeth.

Erin stood and looked at Harry in fear. Her entire body was trembling. She had never seen Harry like this before. She was truly afraid. She swallowed and then turned and ran from them crying and just wanting to get as far away from there as she could.

Hermione didn't know how to feel about this. Harry was so hurt, so angry and what he said... And Erin... "Erin!" Hermione called after her friend, but she didn't stop. Hermione looked back worriedly at Ron, but then she took off running after their friend. Harry made no move to follow the girls. He was too angry. Too hurt. Sirius Black had practically led his parents to their death. The man was their friend and his godfather and he still betrayed them. Still gave them up to Voldemort! How could he? How could he have done it?


	13. 13

Erin sat on the other side of the Shrieking Shack painfully aware that Harry probably hated her now and she felt that someone was going to die. She hated it and she looked at the bottle she had stolen from Hagrid's hut. The brandy sloshed around under the glass and she took a drink of it. It tasted horrible but she didn't think there was any other way to have a release. She took another drink and almost threw up. It was about an hour later when the bottle was empty beside her and she heard footsteps approaching and someone calling her name.

"Erin!" Hermione called. "Do you know how long I've been trying to catch up with you?" She asked not really wanting an answer as she stopped to catch her breath a bit. She had even spent some of her chase as a cat when she was sure she had been alone, but honestly it hadn't helped. "What are doing?" She asked, both disgusted and slightly horrified to see the empty bottle the other girl had sitting nearby. She looked worriedly at her friend. "You know that what he said, it wasn't meant for you. You do know that don't you?" She couldn't speak for her father's well being, but she knew, just knew Harry was not angry with Erin, he was angry with the elder Black.

Erin laughed, a sound that Hermione found truly terrifying. "Of course not, but one of these days, dear Hermione, either that scrumptious lad is going to kill my father or my wonderfully insane father is going to kill him." She laughed again. "Just a wonderful life I have. Either gonna lose dear old dad or gonna lose the only boy I've loved. Just wonderful."

Hermione shook her head. "This isn't right at all. It's freezing out here and I don't even want to KNOW where you got that bottle." She said, grabbing her friends' arm to pull her up. "Come on. We're going to walk back to castle and then I'm going to take care of you before you hurt yourself or freeze to death out here."

"Oh, all right." Erin said standing up and immediately falling against the wall of the house. She laughed again. "'We're off to see the castle...the wonderful castle of...'" She laughed as she sang. She let Hermione lead her back to the castle all the while threatening to fall right over into the snow.

Ron met them in the Entrance Hall; thankfully no one else was there. "Thank goodness, I was just about to go after you! What on earth is wrong with her?" Ron asked after noticing that Erin was acting funny.

"Oh, look at the funny red headed boy..." Erin laughed.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed at Erin while trying to keep them both from falling over. It was kind of hard with the girl hanging off her like she was. "She got a bottle of brandy or something from somewhere. I don't know where. But when I found her she was sitting in the snow reeking of it and the bottle was empty." The girl explained worriedly. "We have to get her to freshen up, no one can see her this way or she'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Should I get Harry?" Ron asked in total shock seeing one of his best friends drunk. "Or Fred and George? They can help."

"No. I think it's best not to bother Harry right now. Get Fred and George, they might be a help and they won't tell anyone."

Ron nodded and ran up the stairs. He didn't stop until he came to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was inside and he saw Harry sitting by the fire. He carefully went by hoping Harry wouldn't see him. Ron got to the table where Fred and George were. "Guys, I need your help." He whispered casting a glance at Harry. "Erin is downstairs, drunk. You have to help us."

As surprised as Fred and George were they immediately jumped up and ran after Ron out of the Tower. Ron just hoped Harry hadn't seen them. They made it down to the Entrance Hall where Hermione was hiding by the stairs.

"Thank goodness!" Hermione whispered. "I thought we were caught for sure. Help me with her! We have to take her somewhere safe, where no one will see her like this."

Fred and George nodded. Fred picked Erin up and shook his head, as he smelled her breath. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Hermione, we'll keep her where it's very safe. Follow us."

Ron glanced at Hermione and shrugged. He went after Fred and George who went through a doorway beside the stairs. They didn't stop until they came to a painting. George took his wand out and said something under his breath. The painting opened to reveal a dusty room with a few sets of footprints going here and there.

Fred set her down on a couch in the room. "She'll be safe here, don't worry. George will just nip down to the kitchen and get some coffee for her. She'll be right as rain tomorrow morning or afternoon."

Hermione nodded, still worried, but very gracious. "Thank you... What exactly is this place?" She asked, looking around the dusty, hidden room they were down in.

Fred laughed and George left. "This, Hermione, used to be a private room. You see the prefects used to have their own rooms. This is one of them. When the practice stopped the rooms were sealed. George and I found this one on the map, I am sure Harry has told you about it by now. Filch doesn't know about it so we're safe. By the way Hermione, why did Erin just decide to get herself drunk?"

"Oh um..." Hermione bit her lip. "She was terribly upset. I'm not sure why she thought it would help." She said, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to tell them about Sirius, or Erin's relationship to him, or what Harry had learned. It wasn't information that she thought should be given out. Even to the likes of Fred and George. The less they knew the better.

George returned then breaking the silence; he carried with him a tray with a coffee pot and a mug on it. "Ok, let's get this in her and then she can sleep."

Fred nodded and held Erin up. "Should we stay with her tonight or do you and Ron want to?" Fred asked while he held the mug to Erin's lips.

"I'm staying." Hermione said without a second thought. "I don't know about the rest of you." She said. "But it's probably best not too many of us go missing. Especially with everything going on."

Fred nodded. "OK, you can do this then. We'll go and see to it that no one notices you're gone. Ron, you coming?"

Ron looked from his brothers to Hermione. "Do you want me to stay?"

Hermione looked at Ron. "Only... only if you want to stay." She said. "It's okay if you don't... I'll manage." Though secretly she kind of wanted him to, but she could never tell him that.

Ron nodded to his brothers. "I'll stay with Hermione."

"OK, have fun you two." George said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Off with you." Ron said trying hard not to blush and sound a little indignant.

Hermione blushed, but luckily it was dim enough she hoped it wouldn't be noticed. "Honestly." She mumbled in a sad display of mock-exasperation as she went to Erin and coffee pot. "It was very good of them to help us though." She admitted when the twins had left. She carefully poured about half a cup full.

"Yeah, they care about her." Ron said. "They'd do anything for her. It's weird, you know. I always think of them as Fred and George and well, they have a different side when it comes to Erin. Maybe we all do." He grinned.

"Yeah, maybe so." Hermione said, sitting with Erin. "Come now, Erin, you've got to drink this." She said to the incoherent girl while holding up the mug of coffee.


	14. 14

Erin sat at the Gryffindor Table holding her pounding head. "Hermione, if I ever, ever do anything this stupid again, please, curse me...I would prefer it to this."

"Trust me, you needn't ask." Hermione said in an almost motherly tone. The kind one takes when she is just slightly disappointed by a child. Nose in the air and everything. She had been so dreadfully worried, although Ron having stayed had helped very much. "If you ever do anything like that again I'll certainly do something to you!" She warned her friend.

Ron grinned. "Erin, don't worry, you're safe in our hands." The way he said it was almost threatening.

Erin gave him a look. "Where's Harry, by the way? He doesn't know does he?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him anyway." Hermione said, cautiously glancing around. "I think he needed to be alone."

"Probably." Erin said groaning. "If this is all I can expect for a few brief hours of release then I will never do this again..."

Ron snorted. "You'd better bloody well not do it again! You have people that care about you! You don't need to go off and do something like this!"

"I promise." Erin said laying her head down on the table. Then she heard the one voice she really did not want to hear at the moment.

"Promise what?" Harry asked as he approached the Gryffindor table that morning, for the most part not looking very well, eyes were a bit red and he looked tired.

"Nothing." Hermione chimed in. "How are you this morning Harry?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Harry looked at Erin's bowed head on the table before he took a seat. "I've been better... I'll be okay though..." He said, apparently not much for talking, but he was trying.

Erin looked up and remembered too late what she looked like with the deep circles under her blood shot eyes and her skin looking a bit pale and pasty.

Ron shoved the coffee pot over towards Erin. "Have some coffee, Erin."

Erin nodded and hastily poured herself another glass not looking at Harry.

"Ron..." Hermione began.

But Harry was staring at Erin. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked, slight worry showing up on his face now.

"It's nothing really, she just had a bad night." Hermione put in.

"Nothing involves coffee? How many thirteen year olds do you know who drink coffee?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Erin does." Hermione replied, trying to look innocent. "It wakes her up."

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm-fine." Erin held her head again as she felt dizzy. "Just fine..."

"You don't look fine to me." Harry remarked, staring at her. "Why doesn't someone just fess up and tell me the truth? What's going on?" He asked. Hermione glanced at Ron before she looked hesitantly back at Harry.

"It's nothing Harry... Erin's just getting over a little sickness from last night, but she'll be okay."

Harry glanced back at Erin. "Sick from what?"

Erin looked around at the others. "Harry, nothing really, I just got something that didn't agree with me..."

"Yeah, at all." Ron said under his breath.

It was obvious Harry didn't believe, especially with the addition of Ron's mumbling. But he decided to leave it alone for now, but if she didn't look better by midday he was going to start asking questions again.

Fred and George came in. "Hello, hello. Erin, how are you feeling? Hey, Harry, you must have been pretty worried about Erin an' all."

Ron waved his arms frantically behind Harry's back mouthing. 'No! NO!'

Hermione gave them both an evil eye, so evil that well... anyone who got it should fear for their mortal lives. 'Don't.' She mouthed at them when she was sure Harry wasn't looking.

"I must've been? I still am." He said, looking at the twins strangely.

Fred glanced at Ron and Hermione strangely. "What's wrong with you two? You're acting like Harry doesn't know about Erin getting-OW!" Ron had stomped on Fred's foot. "Ron, what did you do that for?" Fred sat down to examine his injured foot.

"Doesn't know about what?" Harry asked quickly. "What is the big bloody secret with Erin?" He demanded, looking slightly agitated. It seemed his temper was still questionable since yesterday, but especially because everyone was trying to lie about whatever was wrong with Erin and that made him a twinge angry.

Erin sighed. "Harry, I was-upset yesterday. Very upset...so I just had something to drink."

Ron looked at Erin flabbergasted. "Yeah, Erin, coffee! Lots of coffee, right?"

"I'm not a complete idiot, Ron. I know coffee doesn't exactly do this to a person." Harry said, having already known what she was getting at. "Look... and I'm sorry." Harry said, looking at Erin, his tone softening, losing its bite. "If what I said yesterday hurt you. I don't want you to hurt, but I can't take back what I said and I don't intend to." Harry said seriously. He sounded more grieved then angry now. "He is responsible for what happened to my parents. Knowing that... I can't just leave it alone. He's coming for me anyway and from the sound of it it's either him... or me. And sorry if it's selfish but I choose me." He said pretty much ignoring the fact that Fred and George were there. With that said though, he got up to leave. He needed to see Professor Lupin.

"Harry!" Erin said getting up. "Stop!"

Harry stopped halfway to the door, but didn't turn around, though he gave her time to catch up to him.

Erin caught up to him. "Look, Harry, yes, I got drunk last night. I couldn't face my problems so I got drunk." She paused trying to control herself. "But you know what? It didn't help one bit. I got drunk because I am in one of the worst positions someone can be in. Either my father is going to kill you or you will kill him. I don't really want either to happen. I can say it Harry I love you. And if it came down to it, yes, I would choose you over him. I don't want to make that decision, Harry. But it seems I have no choice. You are the most important person in my life, Harry, I don't think you know that, or if you do you don't care to know it." She shook her head and then hurried out of the castle.


	15. 15

"Harry!" Remus said standing above Harry in his study. "There you are. You came. Are you sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

"I'm sure." Harry said.

Remus came down the stairs. "Well, everything's prepared. The spell I am going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Did you ever hear of it?" Harry shook his head. "No? Well…a Patronus is a positive force. For the wizard who conjures on it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it rather than him. But in order for it to work you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?" Harry nodded. "Yes. Very well. Close your eyes." Harry did so. "Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory?" Harry nodded again. "Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation. Expecto Patronum."

Harry repeated it. "Expecto Patronum."

"Very good. Shall we? Wand at the ready."

Harry took his wand out and Lupin opened the box. A dementor appeared. Harry yelled. "Expecto Patronum!" It came closer. "Expecto…Expecto…" His mum screamed in his head as he blacked out.

"Here we go. Come on. Sit up. Deep breaths." Remus helped him sit up. "It's all right. I didn't expect you to do it the first time. That would have been remarkable. Here eat this. You'll feel better." Remus gave him some chocolate.

"That's one nasty Dementor." Harry commented as he ate the chocolate.

"Oh, no, no, no. That was a boggart, Harry. A boggart. The real thing would be worse. Much, much worse." Harry got up and fell against the wall trying to regain his balance. "As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry said.

"That's not good enough." Remus said. "Not nearly good enough."

Harry sighed. "There's another. It's not happy, exactly. Well, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt…but it's complicated."

"Is it strong?" Harry nodded. "Then let's give it a try. You feel ready?"

"Just do it." Harry said and Remus let the boggart out again. It rose above Harry. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and then again. "Expecto Patronum!" A bluish-white light came from his wand sending the boggart-dementor back into the trunk.

Remus laughed. "Well done, Harry, well done!"

"I think I've had enough for today." Harry said sounding tired.

"Yes. Sit down. Here." He gave Harry some more chocolate and they sat down on some steps. "Eat this, it helps. It really helps. And just so you know, Harry, I think you would have given your father a run for his money. And that is saying something."

"I was thinking about him. And mum. Seeing their faces. They were talking to me. Just talking. That's the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real. But it's the best I have."

"Harry," Remus began. "I wanted to talk to you about Erin."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, sir?"

"I talked to Erin earlier…she told me you know about Sirius and other things."

Harry nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"Does it matter, Harry? Does it really matter if I knew him?"

"I guess not. What was he like?"

"Sirius?" Remus asked. "I thought I knew him. He and James were the best of friends. Inseparable even. They did everything together. I never expected to hear that Sirius betrayed James and Lily. I would have preferred to hear it from his own mouth, but that wasn't to be."

"What about Xenia?" Harry asked him.

Remus smiled then. "When I look at Erin I see so much of her mother in her, but I also see a lot of her father, just as I do you, Harry. Xenia was quite a beauty in school, I would say _the_ most beautiful, but of course, I am biased. From the beginning though she had her heart set on Sirius. They were both from pureblood families and both despised their families. Xenia was Lily's best friend. Xenia was a witch of uncommon abilities. She was a seer, Harry, and she was also one of the smartest witches of her age. I hear Erin is following right along right in her footsteps."

Harry nodded smiling. "Her and Hermione always get top grades in everything."

"I have heard a lot about Erin these last few years. She's stayed by your side, hasn't she, Harry? Through every sort of trial and never wavered?"

Harry looked at Remus. "Yes, in first year she let herself get knocked out by a mountain troll just so it wouldn't hit me with its club. She was also there every step of the way to save the Sorcerer's Stone. Last year while we were in the Chamber of Secrets she pushed me out of the way of falling rocks letting herself be buried instead. Even now she just wants to be by my side…"

"Harry, I don't mean to pry, but I know Erin has feelings for you…do you?"

Harry looked away. "I don't know…I care about her, certainly and I like her…I just don't know if I like her the same way or as much as she does me…I never really thought about it before the boggart. So I can't really tell you, yet."

"Just don't hurt her, Harry." Remus said. "I care about her the way one would a daughter."

"She told you about last night?" Harry asked suddenly.

Remus sighed. "Oh, yes, she told me. I suspected it when she came to see me. She left just before you got here. Believe me the lecture I gave her was enough to stop her from ever having a drink of anything stronger than butterbeer ever again."


	16. 16

"Beautiful day..." Hermione said as the three of them walked out of the castle into the courtyard

"Gorgeous," Ron said. "Unless of course you've been ripped to pieces."

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione told him.

"I haven't lost anything, your cat killed him." Ron insisted.

"Rubbish." Hermione said.

"Harry, you've seen that bloody beast of burden hanging around all the time and Scabbers is gone." Ron almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"Well, you should take better care of your pets." Hermione said.

"You're cat killed him!" Ron countered.

"Did not!" Hermione.

"Did too!" Ron.

"Did not!" Hermione.

"Did too." Ron.

Erin wasn't paying much attention to Ron and Hermione bickering back and forth about their pets, she was a bit preoccupied stealthily watching Harry. He happened to be wearing a blue sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up...and Harry happened to have a very nice body hidden underneath all that. Erin barely noticed when someone spoke to her since she was admiring Harry's chest and wished she could see what was under that shirt...

"Erin?" Hermione asked again. "Hello, Erin? Are you there?" She asked with a giggle. It was like she was staring off into space or something. Oh, if only she had noticed what she was actually staring at. "I think we've lost her." She said with a giggle.

Harry glanced her way curiously. "You okay?" He asked.

Erin jumped and blushed. "Um...yeah...perfectly." She looked around to see if anyone had noticed what she had been doing. Ron had seen actually and was trying hard not to laugh.

Erin blushed even deeper.

Harry just looked at her for a long moment, his expression unreadable. Then he just smiled a little at her and looked back to the path that led down to Hagrid's. Hermione gave Ron a look and playfully swatted his arm. "What is so funny?" She asked teasingly.

Ron leaned over not caring if Harry heard or not. "Erin was checking Harry out."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No!" She whispered. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I was watching her; she had her eyes glued to him. I'm surprised she could see where she was going." It seemed that Ron and Hermione had forgotten all about Scabbers.

Hermione almost started with the giggling again, it was an unconscious side effect sometimes of her and Ron getting along. Plus, well, the gossip was good today. Harry had gotten ahead of them by now. "Are you all coming or not?" He asked, apparently not having caught on again. Which just made it all the more amusing to the other two.

Erin was still red and glared at them as she hurried to catch up with Harry. "You didn't hear what they were saying did you?"

"Well I suppose if they are teasing you then we can..." He started in a conspiratorial tone before he turned around and spoke so they could hear him. "…Point out how cozy you two are getting back there." He called. It was true, they had suddenly been walking very close, practically holding hands and grinning sillily at each other. Ron was being funny and Hermione couldn't help laughing, of course not until Harry had pointed their behavior out, did Hermione look especially frightened and step away from Ron, to act like it never happened. "I knew that would work." Harry said with a little grin before taking Erin's hand in his, helping her down the hill. "Come on we're almost there."

Erin smiled at Harry and followed him laughing. "Those two...won't they ever figure out how they feel about each other?"

"I think they already know... they're just too afraid to admit it." Harry said. "Careful on the last couple steps, sometimes they're slippery." Not as if he needed to remind her, but he was careful to give her an extra hand for support in case she needed it. Maybe Harry was the pot calling the kettle black, or maybe he was just a person better with actions than words.

Harry's help didn't do much good though since the step really was slippery. Erin stumbled right into him and found her face about two inches from his.

And though Harry caught her from falling, the moment was awkward at best, and also very brutal. His hands had unthinkingly gone to her waist to steady her and they just froze like that staring at each other. Harry felt like he could neither exhale nor swallow. He almost kissed her then.

"Well, well, well." Ron said. "Look who's cozy now, Hermione? You'd think they were alone and not on a hillside where anyone could see them..."

Erin looked up blushing but also grinning. She didn't want to move though and seeing as Harry's hands were still around her waist she doubted he wanted her to move either. She looked at Ron. "Ron, I'm going to kill you."

Harry had started to smile a bit, but Erin speaking allowed his brain to somehow begin functioning once more. He cleared his throat a bit and still held her by the waist, not letting go until he was sure her feet were securely on more even ground. Then he let go and shot a little glare at Ron also that promised painful death if he didn't quiet down. "No you won't." Hermione said in response to Erin. "You love him too much, but not as much as Harry."

Erin grinned. "You mean Harry loves Ron more than I do?" She looked at Harry. "Harry, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ron looked shocked. "Hey, that's not funny!"

"What?" Harry looked appalled.

Hermione burst out in loud laughter, that wasn't what she meant, but it was far funnier. "Harry and Ron-ald sitting in a tree..." She began to sing, skipping away from Ron quickly to avoid punishment for the teasing.

Erin laughed and then put an arm around Harry. "I'm sorry, it was just too funny to pass up." She kissed his cheek. "Last one there has to kiss a flobberworm!" She took off.

"Hey!" Harry took off after Erin with a laugh, to which Hermione squealed lightly and ran after them, not wanting to be last at all.

Ron ran after Hermione and soon overtook her. Everyone knew that Hermione was the slowest of the lot. Erin touched Hagrid's hut first. "Well, I don't want to kiss a flobberworm." She said winking at Harry. "Although I wouldn't mind kissing something else."

Harry touched the hut second, coming in close to Erin with a grin, but he didn't take advantage. Hermione looked very disturbed at the idea of losing, but she couldn't outrun Ron now. "Not fair! You won't really make me do it will you?" She called before Ron had even officially beaten her.

"Finally something Hermione isn't all that good at." Harry kidded.

Hermione pouted a bit. "That's not funny, Harry." She slightly whined.

Erin smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione you can kiss the second best thing to a Flobberworm."

Hermione grimaced. "What's that?" She asked, afraid to even know.

Erin gave Harry a wiggle eyebrow look and grinned. "What do you think, Harry, is that good enough?"

"I think that's more then good enough." Harry agreed with a nod.

"Then it's settled then, Hermione you have to kiss Ron." Erin grinned.

Ron's mouth dropped. "What-you can't-what are you two playing at?"

Hermione blushed furiously; her pale cheeks turned a rosy color. "Oh I...no… besides that's mean. Ron's much nicer than an old flobberworm." She said defensively of the red-haired boy.

"Then you won't mind kissing him." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione protested. Erin was rubbing off on him now. Good grief!

"Come on, Hermione." Erin said. "You lost fair and square and Ron came in third so it's fair."

Ron's face had taken on the shade of his hair. "_Er-in_…"

"Well actually you already had a head start before you even decided on the terms so really it wasn't fair. So I say that you have to..." She looked around trying to decide what was fair. "Have to... have to kiss Harry!" Hermione shot back.

"Ok." Erin nodded. "I'll kiss Harry if you kiss Ron."

Ron looked even more like he was going to wet his pants.

Hermione raised her chin defiantly. "Ok, fine then." Hermione approached Ron, but her nerves came back so she very hesitantly leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Ron took on a grin and a giggle that wasn't very manly. Erin giggled herself and then looked at Harry. She took him by the shirt and pulled him to her kissing him full on the lips.

Harry was at first very helpless to the insistence of Erin, more surprised than anything, but then he did begin to kiss her back, to which Hermione dropped her jaw. She had never even seen older students kiss like that before. She didn't know what to think.

Ron was still gibbering like a madman.

Erin let go of Harry's shirt and instead put her arms around his neck. Hey, he had to end the kiss if he wanted to. Erin was aware that Hermione was watching them and she also knew what Hermione must have been thinking. She also heard Ron still giggling over that cheek kiss, just imagine what he would do if Hermione had really kissed him.

After a few more minutes Harry slowly broke the kiss with some reluctance but he didn't wish to make anymore of a scene then he had already. Hermione had since picked up her jaw from the ground and was standing uncomfortably next to Ron, ignoring his flabbergasted look. "Well..." Hermione glanced around. Harry and Erin were still so close. "Perhaps we ought to go inside." She said with a slight shy smile.

Erin grinned. "I think so too." Erin went up the steps and tried the door. It was locked. "Hey, Hagrid did say just to come in when we got here...but it's locked." She turned at looked at the others with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Since when does Hagrid lock his door?" Hermione wondered.

Harry shrugged helplessly. "Maybe he isn't here."

Ron turned when he heard something by the lake. "Hey, what's that?" Erin turned surprised Ron had actually gotten control of himself.

"What's what?" She asked and then she heard the sound too.

Harry was the first to head down in the direction of the lake where they heard the sounds. Which were a lot like blubbering and splashes. They soon discovered Hagrid standing ankle deep in the lake, throwing rocks by himself. "Hagrid?" Hermione asked softly.

The large man turned. "Oh, hi, you four. I've just gotten back from the hearing..." He paused and threw another rock across the lake.

Erin sat down on a rock noting something in Hagrid's voice and knowing she didn't want to be standing when she heard the news.

"How'd it go, Hagrid, the hearing?" Hermione asked when no one else would. She looked concernedly around at her friends and then back to Hagrid waiting to hear the news.

"Well, first off the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up and said my piece, that Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaning his feathers. Then Lucius Malfoy got up there, well you can imagine, he said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature that would kill you as soon as look at you."

Erin took Harry's hand unconsciously as she could almost see what had taken place by Hagrid's words.

Hermione looked down at her sneakers already knowing that things would not be good. Harry stood behind Erin, still holding her hand without giving it much thought, only reacting by taking it in his. "What did they decide?" He asked cautiously.

"He asked for the worst, old Lucius did."

"They're not sacking you?" Ron asked.

"No, I am not being sacked." Hagrid suddenly got very emotional. "They've sentenced Buckbeak to death." Hagrid started to cry.

Erin cried out and turned to Harry sobbing. Harry did his best to comfort Erin, gently wrapping an arm around her and stroking her long hair. Hermione was teary too, but she was quiet. She glanced at Ron before quietly coming up beside Hagrid, standing on a rock over the water. She watched him throw another stone before she put a hand on his arm. Poor Hagrid. Poor Buckbeak. What terrible news.

Ron was in shock and not knowing what to do. He looked at Harry and Erin and then at Hagrid and Hermione. He took a step forward and gently took Hermione's hand not saying a word.

Hermione looked over in surprise, but then had to smile at Ron, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Is there nothing we can do?" Harry asked from behind them. "Set him free or something? Before they come for him..."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, we can't. I'd be in more trouble...they might even send me to..._you-know-where_ again." Hagrid shuddered. "And Dumbledore would be in trouble too. No, don't worry, you four. I know how much yeh care about me and 'bout Buckbeak...but there's nothin' you can do."

Hermione looked up at their friend. "I'm sorry Hagrid." Breaking away from Ron just a moment to give Hagrid a hug. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not. It's getting late, though." He said brushing some tears from his face. "Yeh should be back at the castle."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Okay..." She glanced at Ron. Harry guided Erin to get up. "Come on, Erin." He whispered, rubbing her shoulder.


	17. 17

Ron woke up to a ripping sound and saw a scraggly looking man over him with a huge knife. Ron screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him too. He saw the man look around in horror and then he just ran...Ron kept screaming though.

Erin sat strait up in bed. "What the-Hermione?" She realized it was Ron screaming and jumped out of bed running from the dormitory. She was the first one in the room and came face to face with a man holding a knife. "Dad..." She whispered shocked.

The bedraggled-looking man stopped just as shocked by the girl as the girl was with him. "Erin..." It had been so long since he'd... but he could not linger here. The boy's screaming would wake the whole House. Hermione came to a startled halt behind Erin, seeing the tall dark man with the knife. Harry by now was already waking thanks to Ron's screams.

"Sirius Black!" Ron screamed. "Sirius Black!"

Erin looked at the man and then at Hermione. She didn't know what to do. "Go..." She whispered knowing Hermione couldn't hear her. "Just go, please." She paused. "I love you."

The man's blood-shot, half-crazed eyes softened just a bit, but it was like a fleeting piece of clarity in a murky pond. It soon passed and without another moment to spare Sirius Black made his escape as quickly and quietly as possibly despite already having been seen. By the time more students were fully awake he was already gone. Hermione looked affright, she ran to Ron first. Concerned to see if he was okay. "Ron! Did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

Ron gaped. "He was there...over me...with the knife...and he was going to kill me...he was going to kill me..."

Percy was looking surprised. Erin groaned. "Percy, go get McGonagall, now!" She said issuing the order. Percy didn't have time to think he just did as she said. "Fred, George get everyone in the common room!"

Fred and George also rushed to do what she said. Erin on the other hand was a mess inside. Only Hermione knew that they had seen her dad. She didn't know what to do about it now so she just took her mind off of it.

Hermione tried to comfort Ron until the others began to gather in the common room. But by then he was such a basket case there wasn't much she could do but stay by him. Crookshanks wound around her leg, sensing her discomfort and she leaned down, picking him up in her arms, stroking his matted orange coat comfortingly. The cat purred, his big green eyes slowly drifting around the room.

Harry, little known to the other Gryffindors, was sitting in a large chair beside the fireplace alone, lost in thought as McGonagall entered the room.

McGonagall looked around. "Ron, Percy said that you were screaming and saying Sirius Black was in the tower! Now, tell the truth what happened?"

"Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife, Professor! I swear it!"

"That is preposterous, Weasley. I mean how could Sirius Black possibly get through the portrait hole?"

"I don't know how he got in!" Ron said. "I was a bit busy dodging his knife!"

"Percy," McGonagall turned to him. "Have you seen, Sir Cadogan?"

Percy looked around. "I-I-Oh, he's there, Professor."

"Sir Cadogan! Sir Cadogan!" McGonagall called.

Sir Cadogan was romancing a girl in a portrait, but stopped with a cough when he realized everyone was watching him and gave the girl some flowers. "How may I serve you, Ma'am?"

"Excuse me, is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor Tower tonight?"

Sir Cadogan was moving through the portraits and knocked someone out of a window in one of them. "Certainly, good lady. He had the password. He had the whole weeks, in fact, on a little piece of paper." No one spoke.

McGonagall shut her eyes for a moment. "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them?" She turned and looked strait at Neville. He didn't have to say a word. "Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am." Neville said looking down ashamed.

"Well, Sirius Black is gone tonight. But I think you can all safely assume that he will, at some future time attempt to return. Now I speak for the entire staff when I say while we take every precaution to ensure your safety it is incumbent upon yourselves to act responsibly. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Everyone said.

"Very well, then, off you go. And remember act responsibly." She paused. "Erin, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Erin nodded and went over to the portrait hole with her. "Yes, Professor?"

McGonagall looked at her sternly. "Erin, I do not believe you are helping Black into the castle, but I have to ask you anyway. Are you helping him?"

Erin shook her head. "No, Professor." She said honestly. "I am not helping him into the castle."

"Good." She left.

"And this bloody cat ate my rat!" Erin turned at Ron's outburst.

"That's a lie." Hermione protested, holding her cat protectively.

"It is not and you bloody well know it." Ron countered back.

"Hey!" Erin said cutting through their argument. "Both of you need to calm down."

Hermione looked hurt, glancing back at Ron, but she said nothing else. Just went over to one of the sofas, nearby Harry and sat down, stroking Crookshanks fur. "This is terrible." She nearly whimpered before looking over at him.

Harry did not look up; he was too busy staring into the fire, a grim look on his face. Muttering to himself, almost too low for Hermione to understand, but it didn't take much to know what he was thinking. Sirius Black had been right there... mere centimeters away. He hadn't known.

Erin watched as Ron went back into his dormitory and everyone else was gone. She leaned against the wall just watching them. She had no idea what to do, no idea what to say. She was still so confused about what going on. She had told her father to leave and that she loved him. She felt so torn between the two of them. She hated it. "Harry? Are you ok?" She finally asked.

Harry could barely bring himself to acknowledge her. He heard her, but only distantly, though more so than he had noticed Hermione. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly say that wouldn't disturb her. He'd been so close tonight. He could've killed Harry if he wanted... he almost had gotten Ron... What could Harry possibly say? His eyes remained fixed on the flames that danced in the fireplace. He chose not to answer at all. Hermione hugged Crookshanks, she wondered if she ought to leave them alone. Would Harry talk to anyone? She glanced at Erin concerned for both her and Harry.

Erin sighed and swallowed closing her eyes for a minute. She went over and kneeled in front of him. "Harry, please just talk to me. I don't care what you say just so long as you say it. You mean so much to me and whatever you say, just so long as you say it, I want to hear it."

"He could've killed Ron..." Harry said softly, darkly. "He had a knife..."

"But he didn't." Erin said. "Ron's fine and so are you. Everyone is all right."

"He didn't because he didn't have time." Harry said flatly, finally looking at her as he stood up. "He got caught. If no one had caught him who knows what might have happened... " Harry was walking back towards the boy's dormitory. Not wanting to continue the conversation. It was only going to upset her.

Erin got up and sat in the seat that he vacated watching him go and looked at Hermione. Erin bit her lip taking a deep breath. "It's no use wondering what might have been, Harry. I know, because I do enough of that as it is."

The door to the dormitory opened and shut behind him without another word. Hermione looked anxiously at Erin. She let go of Crookshanks. The cat curled up next to her as the girl reached out for Erin's hand. "What are you going to do?" She couldn't help but ask as the silence fell around them.

Erin couldn't help it as she started to cry. "I don't know...sometimes everything is so perfect between us and then...well this happens. I don't know what to do, Hermione. I don't know if I can keep doing this. I love him..."

"But you know he's not upset at you. He's afraid someone will get hurt, that's all. We all are, but that's not your fault." Hermione said, trying to be a comfort.

"Well he sure as a great way of showing he's not upset at me!" Erin said angrily. "Why does he push me away? Why does he not want me around him?"

"Maybe..." Hermione began thoughtfully and neither of them noticed the soft noise coming from the direction of the boys' dorm. "Maybe he's afraid to." She didn't know for sure why. Harry had been so hot and cold ever since this whole Sirius Black problem arose and it had only gotten worse.

"Hermione, how do you deal with it? With Ron I mean? One minute you two are ready to start being a couple and the next you are at each other's throats. I mean basically we have the same problem just differently."

"I dunno." Hermione said, frowning a little. "Everything has been so... strange. I just... I guess I don't know anymore then you do."

Erin laughed then. "Hermione remember when we all became friends? With the troll?" She couldn't help laugh. "And we've been just inseparable ever since."

Hermione's frown lightened into a small smile. "Yeah... How could I forget?" She said, smiling at Erin.

"Harry was so oblivious! I mean I faced down a 12 foot mountain troll for him!" Erin laughed. "Man, did everyone know but him?"

"Well... we were only 11 at the time." Hermione said sheepishly. "But you know Harry, he's always stuck inside his own head so much it seems... It's like he just doesn't see."

Erin smiled. "I had to face a boggart for him to see..." She mused thinking about it. "Well, I am glad I finally got to try the real thing." Erin looked at Hermione expectantly; she had assumed Hermione would have asked way before this.

"How was it?" She asked curiously.

Erin raised her eyebrows. "Hermione...I am not sure you can accurately describe a kiss until you have experienced it for yourself. But man, Harry can kiss."

Just then they heard someone burst out laughing.

Hermione looked around startled. Wondering who was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Ron popped out from behind a chair. "Oh my goodness...you two are so funny!"

Erin stood. "Hermione, do you have your wand?"

"When don't I?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes meant for Ron as she produced it most threateningly, pointing it at the Weasley boy.

Ron looked at them standing up with his hands in front of him. "Ok, you two, you love me! Remember that! You love me!" He backed up toward the dormitory.

Erin had her own wand out. "Funny thing about wands, Ron. You know sometimes they go off by themselves."

"And you're a lot more loveable when you're not laughing at us or snapping at us over stupid things." Hermione added moving towards him. Here she had been so worried about him and now she was ready to turn him into a toad or something, the nerve of that boy.

"Ok, ok, Harry sent me out here to see how you were doing and well, I didn't want to interrupt. But you two talk about the darndest things! Come on, you know Harry is oblivious to all of this. That doesn't mean I am. Umm...gotta go." He sprinted for the dormitory.

Erin looked at Hermione and to the redhead disappearing through the door. "Those two are so confusing!"

"They are." Hermione sighed, lowering her wand at her side. "But, oh see, he does care. Harry. You heard Ron." She said more happily.

"Yes." Erin said. "I also heard Ron say he wasn't oblivious. And you know what that means." Erin grinned at her best friend.

Hermione grinned a little back. Almost near a giggle.

"We should go to bed. You know, Hermione, I was thinking about Ron's reaction to your 'kiss'. Just imagine what he would have done if you had really kissed him." Erin's eyebrows went up as she grinned.

Hermione did giggle then. "Believe me, I've thought about it." She said heading to their dorm. "Come on, Crookshanks, back to bed." The cat padded across the floor to catch up with the two girls as they went back in for bed.


	18. 18

Harry sat in his bed looking at the Marauder's Map and eating cookies by wand light.

Ron suddenly sat up. "Spiders! There's-There's spiders! Spiders. They want me to tap-dance. I don't want to tap-dance."

Harry knew Ron wasn't even awake. He smiled. "You tell those spiders, Ron."

"Right, yeah. Tell them. I'll tell them." He lay back down and snored.

Harry looked back at the map and saw Argus Filch then he stopped. Peter Pettigrew. Harry remembered McGonagall saying Pettigrew was dead. Harry got up and put his shoes on.

Harry went along the darkened corridor with his lit wand and map. He watched the map and saw Pettigrew was supposed to be right in front of him coming towards him. He shined his light everywhere as it came closer skirting around him. Harry turned wildly and jumped surprised until he realized he was looking in a mirror. He looked all around him but saw nothing.

He looked down at the map and saw Severus Snape coming around corner. "Mischief managed. Nox!"

A wand came on and Snape stood there. "Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleep-walking." Harry said.

"How extraordinarily like your father, you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting around the castle."

"My dad didn't strut. And nor do I. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

Snape did surprisingly. "Turn out your pockets." Harry paused. "Turn out your pockets."

Harry brought out the blank map.

"What's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment."

"Oh, really? Open it." Harry did so. "Reveal your secrets." The map had words appear on it. "Read it."

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer compliments to Professor Snape and…"

"Go on."

"And request he keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples' business."

"Why you insolent little-"

"Professor." Lupin appeared.

"Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little stroll in the moonlight, are we?"

"Harry, are you all right?"

"That remains to be seen." Snape said snatching the map. "I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise. Cleary it's full of dark magic."

Lupin looked at the parchment. "I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks to me like it's merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product." "Snape tried to take it back but Remus kept it from him. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, good night." Remus led Harry back to his classroom.

"Come in. Now, I haven't the faintest idea, Harry, how this map came into your possession, but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did it ever occur to you that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you? No?"

"No, sir." Harry said.

"You father never set much store by the rules, either. But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay the! Now, I will not cover for you again, Harry, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know."

Harry had turned to go but then looked back. "Professor, just so you know, I don't always think that map works. Earlier on it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

"Oh, really? And who might that be?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"That's not possible."

"It's just what I saw." He turned. "Goodnight, Professor."


	19. 19

Harry and Ron had fallen asleep. Trelawney was talking, as usual, just to hear herself talk. "Broaden your minds. You must look beyond. The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye." Ron snored. "Only then can you see. Try again. Now, what do we have here?" They woke up at that. Erin sighed watching them jump and rolled her eyes. Erin was about to say she would give it a try but someone else got to it first.

"May I give it a try?" Hermione asked Trelawney, from her spot sitting next to the boys.

Trelawney smiled. "Of course, my dear."

Erin looked at Hermione and mouthed. 'What are you doing?'

Hermione looked from Erin back to the crystal and gazed at it. She looked uncertain, but after a minute or two she spoke. "The Grim?" She answered, almost uncertainly to the Professor.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed you did not possess the proper spirit…" She took Hermione's hand. "…For the noble art of divination. No, see there?" She traced a line on Hermione's hand. "You may be young in years, but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Erin's mouth dropped open.

Hermione could not believe the nerve! Her face was positively sour, she stood up in a sudden huff and knocked the crystal off the table, immediately turning with a swish of her school robes to leave the classroom.

"Have I said something?" Trelawney asked.

Erin exchanged glances with Harry and Ron.

Trelawney looked at Erin. "What about you, my dear, did you see anything?"

Erin tried to smile but couldn't quite make it. "Uh, yeah, I saw a boy in it...a very good-looking boy and we were talking. That's what I saw."

Erin glanced at Harry trying to see if he got her hint or not. "You seem to be very attuned to the art, my dear, yes," She took Erin's hand. "In the blood." She let Erin's hand go. "No, Parvati, Lavender..." Erin watched her go and then turned her look on Harry.

Harry was watching Erin across the way; he smiled a little at her.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you going to start talking to me again?" Erin folded her arms across her chest. "Hmmm?"

Ron looked from Harry to Erin thinking this could get ugly. He opened his Divination book. "So, let's see if you see a good-looking boy in the ball and you are talking...oh yes, very interesting."

Harry didn't seem terribly put off. "I never planned to stop talking to you. The other night was just... " He sighed. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I had a lot on my mind."

"Well, you haven't spoken to me since then, I figured you had a lot on your mind, because I had a lot on mine. Dad, Buckbeak, you..." Erin ticked them off on her fingers. "We need to talk, you know, about more than just that."

Harry nodded. "Yeah... I know we do." He agreed.

Erin sighed. "And when are we going to do that? We are relatively alone at the moment."

"I don't know if the classroom is the right place for it." Harry said slowly.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ok." She sighed. "Ron, you seem very interested in that Divination book."

Ron peaked over the edge. "Yes, very interested, I want to study it until the end of class, thank you." He went back behind it. He went over to the side and whispered. "Harry, you're an idiot, you know that right, mate?"

"Thank you, Ron." Harry answered flatly. If he was an idiot at least he was trying to be a careful one, they were still in the middle of class after all.

The bell rang and Erin gathered up her books into her bag. "I don't know what's wrong with that girl, I can't blame her though. You have some time now, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Harry said.

"Great." Erin said.

Ron and Harry were walking down the stairs from Divination. "She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see." Erin rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

Harry saw the Divination Crystal that Hermione had carelessly knocked away earlier in class. "Hang on. We better take this back." He said, looking at Ron and Erin as he picked it up.

"I'm not going back." Ron said.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ron."

Harry shook his head. "Fine, I'll be right back." Harry said, leaving them and taking the crystal back into the classroom. He called for the Professor but she was nowhere to be seen so he set the crystal on the nearest table. Ready to leave until, he thought he heard something... or... no… perhaps saw something. Harry gazed into the crystal.

Erin watched Harry go up the stairs. "Well, I'm off." Ron said.

"Ron!" Erin said scolding him.

"See ya, later, Erin. Have fun with Harry!"

"Oh, you!"

Erin went up the stairs after Harry but suddenly outside of Trelawney's door her shoulder started to hurt badly.

Harry gazed deeper and deeper into the crystal. Someone calling his name, far away, he saw the familiar face like a ghost in the crystal and could barely take his eyes off it, not until a hand came down on his shoulder startling him. It was Professor Trelawney.

She spoke in a voice quite unlike her own, deep and dark. "HE WILL RETURN TONIGHT."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"TONIGHT HE WHO BETRAYED HIS FRIENDS WHOSE HEART ROTS WITH MURDER SHALL BREAK FREE. INNOCENT BLOOD SHALL BE SPILT AND SERVANT AND MASTER SHALL BE REUNITED ONCE MORE." Trelawney started hacking and seemed to come out of her trance. She seemed to see Harry for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?"

Harry looked aghast. "Nothing. Good day, Professor." He barely got out, turning and leaving as quickly as possible, he almost ran straight into Erin on the way out.

Erin was standing there clutching her shoulder, her face contorted in pain. "Harry..."

Harry was as bewildered to see her this way as his encounter in the classroom. "Erin? What's wrong?" He asked, reaching out to steady her.

"I don't know." She said. "My scar...it's just...it's burning..."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" He asked, knowing it probably wouldn't do much good. When his scar hurt him it wasn't really something anyone could help. It was more like a warning.

"No." Erin said. She was trying to undo the tie and the top buttons on her shirt. She finally managed it and pulled it back to look at her scar. "Man…" She said when she saw it was all red and bleeding.

Harry looked worriedly at the scar, holding onto her while he place one hand over the scar hoping that would stop the blood flow if he applied pressure to it. "You need to be seen by someone. I don't know what to do about this by myself." Harry said. "Keep your hand there." He said, placing her hand over the scar and then did something surprising. He picked her up and proceeded to carry her down the stairs.

"Harry, please, I don't need to be seen by anyone." She couldn't help herself though. "Is this what needs to happen for me to get this close to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he continued down the many stairs.

"Harry, we really need to talk and I can just bandage this up or something. Ok? Come on. This has happened to you and you know perfectly well they can't do anything." Erin reached up and touched his scar.

Harry stopped when they reached the nearest landing, still having a ways down to go, but he knew somewhere in the rational part of his mind she was probably right. He looked out the high tower window beside them and then back to her. "Okay..." He said setting her down so that he could sit beside her. "Let's talk then."

Erin sighed. "Harry, you know how I feel about you, but I really have no idea how you feel about me. I feel like I am neither coming or going with you." Erin looked away from him not really sure what she was trying to say. Erin used her wand and bandaged her shoulder trying not to look at him.

Harry watched her, having went quiet by now. "I'm sorry..." He said. "I'm just... lately things have been strange. I guess I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted. "I mean you know I care... I like you-I mean more than like...I just...I guess I...don't know how to be open...about it." He struggled out, very honestly, somewhat foolishly, but honest. She could tell.

Erin sighed. "I know...just sometimes a girl needs to be told how her boyfriend-'I mean how the guy she likes feels. I, uh, hope I wasn't too forward the other day..." Erin bit her lip.

"No… I mean... I wasn't complaining or anything." He said with a light smile. "Ya know... it's just this kind of thing, it's all still new to me. I'm not sure how to do things. I mean what are we? If we both...feel the same should we be open about it? Boyfriend and… girlfriend? It doesn't sound so bad, but then I think about..." He paused, not knowing if he should go on at first. "I think about your...dad...You know what's to happen if we run into him again. If something bad happened, I just thought being closer to you...it would only hurt you and I don't want to hurt you, Erin. No matter what I think I don't want you to choose...I never knew my parents. Good or bad I don't want you not to be able to... somehow know yours... if it's at all possible to now." Harry admitted to her.

"Harry..." Erin swallowed and tried to hold back her tears. "I saw him that night. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and stared at him and he just stared at me until he just ran. Harry, I just don't want to lose you, I can't stop my feelings no matter how hard I try. I hate this. I just hate it. I know I will have to choose but I can't lose you. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere if I can help it and I won't leave you. But I can't make the decision for you and I wouldn't want to even if I thought I could." Harry said to her, pulling her into his arms.

Erin put her head down onto his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. "I just wish that we didn't have to deal with all this. You know I had a dream last night that Voldemort never came into our lives. And we were all together and happy. The only time I am happy is when I with you though, Harry. All during the holidays I wish I was with you and then I come to school and I am. But since the boggart I have been so much happier, even though we seem to go back and forth. I-I just want to stay like this..."

"Then... we will be." Harry said over the top of her head. "The truth is...the way you feel. It's how I feel too. I'm just sorry I couldn't really tell you before."

Erin smiled. "Are you happy, Harry?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, but then he nodded a little and had to smile to. "Yeah...I am actually."


	20. 20

Erin walked into the Great Hall beside Harry grinning from ear to ear and holding onto his hand. She couldn't believe how lucky and how happy she was. She caught sight of Ron and Hermione at the table. Ron looked over and went back to his food and then his head whipped back and his mouth dropped. "Hermione!" He gaped.

Harry too was smiling and didn't care who saw him. It was good to finally have things out in the air. Hermione however jumped at Ron's tone. "What?" She squeaked somewhat annoyed until she figured out what he was staring at. She looked too and instead of gaping, she just began to smile. It was about bloody time!

Fred and George looked up and did not look at all happy about this new development. They got up and went over. "OK, Harry, I thought we already had this talk..." Fred growled.

"Yeah!" George said. "Now we know what's going on..."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ok, you two, settle down. I am with Harry not you two, get over it."

Harry just shrugged. "Sorry, guys."

Fred and George huffed and puffed a little more until Ron and Oliver managed to drag them back to the table. Ron winked at them. "About bloody time, mate. Now you won't be talking about her in your sleep and to me when I just want to go to sleep."

Erin looked at Harry at grinned. "You talk about me in your sleep?"

Harry looked almost shy. "I wouldn't know. I was sleeping."

Hermione giggled. "This is so great, when did this happen?"

"Well after you left Divination..." Erin began sitting down across from her. "I told Harry that we needed to talk. He agreed and after class we talked. Well that's the cliff-notes version anyway."

"Excellent! So everything is good with you two now?" Hermione asked chipperly, a far cry from her display in class earlier.

Erin looked at Harry who had sat down next to her. "Well, is everything good between us?"

Harry nodded. "Everything's great." He said, smiling down at her.

"Now, about you and Ron..." Erin began talking to Hermione.

Ron went bright red and dropped his fork. He dived under the table for it.

"There's nothing to discuss I'm afraid. Ronald still thinks my cat killed his nasty little rat." Hermione said somewhat sourly.

Erin rolled her eyes and shook her head and then she put some casserole on her plate. She looked down at Ron by her foot pretending he couldn't find his fork and shook her head again. "Don't worry, Hermione, I am sure Ronald will come to his senses any day now." She kicked him in the side.

A loud. "OWWW!" came from under the table.

"Oh, sorry, Ron, was that you?" Erin asked.

Ron came out. "You know very well it was me, woman! Can't even look for a fork without you hurting me."

Erin just smiled, but then her smile disappeared. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled, forgetting Ron for the moment.

Erin turned to Harry. "Harry, isn't that Fudge? What's he doing here? Wait, they aren't doing it tonight are they?" Erin looked frantically from Harry to Fudge and back again.

The others looked to. "Oh no." Hermione whispered.

Harry was the first to get up. "Come on! We've got to go see Hagrid." He said, ready to leave.

Erin followed him instantly and saw Ron coming after her looking a bit angry and scared at the same time.

Hermione ran to catch up with Ron and the four hastily made there exit, careful not to be seen or caught. They were making there way down towards Hagrid's Hut thinking they were off scot-free when who should happen to be snooping, but none other than Malfoy and his idiot friends. Why Hermione could barely contain her aggression at the sound of their laughter. "MALFOY!" She shouted, storming out ahead of her friends furiously.

Malfoy turned with a grin on his face. "Ahh, come to watch the show have you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, producing her wand as she spoke. "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" She cried, pointing her wand at the ready. Surprising everyone, especially Malfoy.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron said.

Erin sighed. "Hermione, if you kill him now what are we going to do for fun for the next four years? Come on, he's really not worth it, he's more use to us alive than dead." Erin grinned at Malfoy who was looking at her now like she was crazy. "Besides how are we going to explain it to Dumbledore?"

Hermione glaringly lowered her wand, at which time Malfoy regained his nerve and began to laugh, to which Hermione started to turn away, only to turn back a split second later and sock him one right in the nose. The pain and surprise forced Malfoy and company away with very little protest. Hermione smile sheepishly. "That felt good."

Erin laughed. "Oh, I loved that."

Ron looked at her. "Not good, brilliant." He smiled at her and looked away going a little red.

Erin looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows giggling quietly.

Harry was smiling between them. He glanced at Erin and passed between Ron and Hermione. "Well done." He said, patting Hermione on the arm before starting down the hill. Hermione smiled a little, glancing at Ron shyly before following Harry.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." She said.

Erin and Ron followed them and Ron whispered. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Erin asked looking at him puzzled.

"Tell Harry how you feel." He said glancing ahead to make sure no one was listening.

"Ron, I didn't have to. I made the mistake of facing a boggart." Erin laughed.

"Oh, yeah." He said looking down at his feet.

"Just tell her." Erin said. "She feels the same way." Ron stopped dead and stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth open. Erin patted his chest. "Yeah, Ron." She continued on without him.

Ron hurried after them; Hermione and Harry had already gotten to Hagrid's hut.

Harry went to knocking quickly on the door. "Hagrid." He called.

The large man opened the door. "What are you doing 'ere? Well come in, come in." He said holding the door open.

"Hagrid, where else would we be?" Erin asked walking past him.

Hagrid sighed and rolled his eyes a little as he shut the door behind them.

"We wanted to be here for you." Hermione said, glancing out the window at Buckbeak.

Hagrid looked out at Buckbeak chained in the garden. "Oh, look at him. Loves the smell of the trees, when the wind blows through them."

Erin sat next to Fang and hugged the ugly dog sighing.

"We could still set him free you know." Hermione said. "They're coming, but there's still time." She said, looking back to Hagrid.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they-when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man."

Erin smiled. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid."

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off." Hagrid seemed to think of something. "Oh. Before you do, Ron…"

Hagrid took a squirming rat from a tin on his shelves. "Scabbers!" Ron said excitedly. "You're alive!"

Hagrid chuckled. "You should keep a closer eye on your pet, Ron."

"I believe you owe someone an apology." Hermione said suddenly, crossing her arms, watching the reunion between boy and rat.

"You're right." Ron said. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

Erin mouth dropped as she heard Ron.

"I meant ME." Hermione seethed, dropping her hands into fists. A second later the pot next to her on the table exploded. She jumped, looking at it, on the table there was a small...stone.

A sudden pain shot through the back of Harry's head. "OW." He complained rubbing the back of his skull. Harry turned and saw the small party coming down the hill. "Hagrid."

Hagrid gasped. "Oh. Crikey. It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you, Harry." There was a knock on the door. "With you in a moment!" he turned back to the four going out the back. "Quick! Quick!"

"Hagrid…" Harry stopped quickly on his way out. "It'll be alright."

Hagrid looked a little pained. "Go on. Go on!"

Erin took Harry's arm. "Come on, Harry!"

Harry followed them out, Hermione hesitantly opened up the back door to Hagrid' Hut and leaned out, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak away.

"Come on." Ron said as he dashed behind the pumpkins.

They all followed and circled around them waiting till it was clear. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him. They all whirled around. "What?" Harry asked.

"I thought I saw-" Hermione began. "Nevermind."

"Let's go." Ron said and they all hurried up the hill.

They all stopped and watched as the executioner brought the axe down. Hermione put her arms around Ron. Erin turned to Harry hiding her face from it. Harry wrapped his arms around Erin and stared down at Hagrid's garden. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

Ron gave a cry. "He bit me. Scabbers!"

Erin turned to see Ron running after the rat. "Ron?"

Ron went after Scabbers without even thinking. "Ron!" Hermione called, going after him. Harry followed the girls in pursuit of their friend.

Erin stopped as she saw Ron grab a hold of Scabbers. "Oh, my god..." She gasped.

Hermione stopped to and Harry beside them. "Harry, do you know what tree this is?"

"Ron, run!" Harry shouted out to the other boy.

Ron looked up and got a scared look on his face. "Harry, Hermione, Erin! Run! It's the Grim!"

Erin whirled around and saw a big black shaggy dog running right toward them.

The three jumped out of the dog's path just as it bounded through growling and snarling, green/gold eyes menacingly set on Ron. It ran forward, barking, knocking Ron to the ground and then it seemed to come back for him. The black dog took a hold of Ron's ankle and began dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked. "Harry, help!" He was dragged under the Willow. "HARRY!"


	21. 21

Harry went forward trying to help. "Harry, look out!" Hermione cried as a huge branch came pounding down towards him. Harry just managed to get out of the way in time.

Erin was hit in the stomach and knocked completely off her feet. She fell heavily on her back. She struggled to sit up and watched surprised as the other two dodged the branches. She got to her feet with great effort and watched trying to figure out what to do about the branches.

Hermione and Harry struggled to dodge the thumping and thwacking branches but eventually one managed to knock Harry off his feet, rather hard actually, his glasses fell a foot or two away and everything became a horrible blur. Hermione managed to jump the first whipping branch, but when she tried the second time it caught her. Instead of being thrown, she held on, screaming her lungs out as it whipped her violently through the air.

"Great." Erin moaned. Man, getting hit by the stupid Willow was worse than cramps. Ah well, she did what she was good at. She rushed forward through the branches and considered transforming for a moment to get below them but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. She was hit in the back and luckily for her it sent her strait into the hole.

Harry felt around for his glasses and found them just in time too. Hermione called out to him and as she flew past she grabbed him by the shirt. At the first chance she flung him towards the hole through which he tumbled down into the darkness, accidentally landing on someone with a grunt. A second later he heard Hermione's scream and she tumbled down as well, landing on him, sandwiching him between herself and Erin. He groaned.

"Sorry." Hermione said crawling off them embarrassed. She offered to help them both up. Harry smiled slightly at Erin in the dark and took the hand Hermione offered him, and then they both helped Erin off the ground. "You both okay?" He asked.

"You know, I wouldn't really mind you on me, Harry, but I would rather it be during different circumstances." Erin put her hands on the back on her waist and arched stretched out her back.

Harry would've answered, but Hermione beat him to it. "Now is not the time. We have to find Ron." She insisted, following the underground path up. It would eventually lead them all three into the Shrieking Shack of all places. They carefully made their way up the stairs in search of Ron.

Erin looked around as the emerged in the Shack. It was dusty and the only things disturbing the dust were fresh drag marks and paws. Upstairs they heard Ron's cry.

"Ron!" Hermione called, racing up the stairs, she was the first to run into an empty room, Harry and Erin following shortly after her. "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly not realizing they weren't alone.

Ron pointed frantically behind them. "Harry, it's a trap! He's the dog. He's an Animagus."

They turned to see a tall man with a tattered brown coat on and long unkempt hair. "Dad..." Erin whispered.

The three grouped together in front of Ron as the man stepped forward. Protectively huddling together. Hermione put herself in front of the others, staring defiantly at the man. "If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us first!" She warned him.

Sirius's gaze seemed fixed on something else, passed them. "Only one will die tonight." He claimed cryptically, moving towards Ron's general direction.

"Dad, no…" Erin begged.

"Then it will be you!" Harry shouted, producing his wand. Giving Sirius slight pause. Before Harry could do a thing the wand was knocked out of his hand by some unknown source of magic. It was then that they saw Professor Lupin enter the room with his wand at the ready.

Remus Lupin stepped forward, eyeing Sirius slowly, his wand still somewhat raised defensively. "Well, well..." He said. "Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within." He said as he stepped into the room.

Sirius almost seemed to shrug at his comment, goading him back. "Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" He asked, almost teasingly and then the pair did something Harry never expected. They embraced as old friends would, slapping each other on the back. He couldn't believe what he saw. And neither could Hermione.

"No! I trusted you!" Harry cried. "And all this... you've been his friend?" Hermione piped up then. "He's a werewolf Harry! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Erin saw Remus' eyes flick to her. "I didn't tell her, Remus. I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Erin looked over at her friends apologetically and shrugged. Ron looked up at her in surprise.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked Hermione.

She was busy watching Remus. "Since Professor Snape set the essay." She replied, to which Remus had to smile at her quick thinking.

"Well, well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." He complimented, but Hermione was not so impressed.

If he hadn't snapped before he certainly was by now. The anticipation was getting to Sirius. "Enough talk, Remus! Come on let's kill him!" He begged, starting towards Ron.

Remus drew out a hand to stop him. "Wait."

Sirius practically writhed with anxiousness. "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" He cried sounding quite unhinged with the weight of all that time.

Erin gasped just staring at her father.

Lupin relented, the calmer of the two. "Very well. Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

Harry didn't bother to wait any longer by staying quiet. "I know why." He shouted, staring at Sirius. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

Remus' expression fell, being something of the peacekeeper amongst this strange gathering. "No, Harry it wasn't him. Someone did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

Hermione looked lost, but curious and Harry, through his fury could only ask. "Who was it then?"

Sirius lost it! Would have absolutely no more of this waiting! "Peter Pettigrew! And he's here in this room! Right now!" He cried, an eerie sort of smile appearing on his face as he crept towards the children "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

Suddenly Snape burst into the room. "Expelliarmus." The wand in Remus' hand flew out of it. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to be the one to catch you." Remus tried to intercede but Snape turned his wand to him momentarily.

"I told Dumbledore, you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now here's the proof."

Sirius practically chuckled at this turn of events. "Brilliant, Snape. Once again, you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have unfinished business to attend to." He explained, all the more ready to proceed.

Snape turned his wand on Sirius again. "Give me a reason, I beg you."

All this time Erin's anger was mounting at the sight of Snape. Her hand clutched her wand.

Remus could not stay quiet. "Severus, don't be a fool!"

Sirius was again filled with mad delight. "He can't help it. It's habit."

Remus almost sighed, looking to his old friend. "Sirius, be quiet." He urged.

Sirius would have none of this. "Be quiet yourself, Remus."

Snape sighed. "God, you two, quarreling like an old married couple."

"Oh! Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius said goadingly, ready to wave Snape off.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the Dementor's? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

The wand and the person that came between him and Sirius surprised Snape. "Snape, if you say one more word I will kill you myself." Erin said.

"Don't be a fool, girl!" Snape snapped.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called, Snape instantly thrown to the back wall, churning up dust and debris in his wake. Harry stood, brandishing Hermione's wand.

"Harry, Erin have you gone mad?" Ron asked from the couch staring at them both like they were crazy.

"You attacked a teacher." Hermione said, mouth agape.

Harry didn't care, even the hint of threat and he had just reacted on emotion alone. Turning to Remus he demanded. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend." Remus began to explain before Harry stopped him.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" He said, turning on Sirius.

Remus continued, cutting in gently, but sternly. "No, he didn't. I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!"

Harry couldn't believe that. "The map was lying then!"

Sirius shook his head wildly. "The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" He cried, pointing a bony finger at Ron!

"Me?" Ron cried trying to hold onto the scrambling rat. "He's mental."

Sirius shook his head. "Not you! Your rat!" He cried, pointing at Scabbers.

Ron looked surprised. "Scabbers? But he's been in my family for-"

"Twelve years?" Sirius cut in. "Curious long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" He asked as he stalked towards the boy.

"So what?" Ron asked panicking.

It dawned on Harry just then. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

Sirius finished for him. Now they were finally getting it. "Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius growled, glaring at Peter.

"Show me!" Harry demanded.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron wailed. "Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?"

Sirius dove for Peter but missed as the rat scurried away, he almost would have escaped if it wasn't for some quick wand work and just as "Scabbers" was fleeing for his life through a whole in the wall he began to change back into well...something resembling a man.

Erin looked wide-eyed at the thing in front of her as her father and Remus pulled the man out of the door. He was short and bald and looked distinctly like a rat. "Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" He tried to get away. He was promptly grabbed and pushed back into the room by both men.

Peter looked wildly around and his eyes landed on Harry. "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends-"

Harry backed away a bit, staring down at Peter in disgust. His attention was torn away as Sirius sneered at him angrily. "How dare you speak to Harry? How dare you talk about James in front of him?" He cried.

Remus glared at Peter too. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?" He excused.

"I didn't mean to." He whined then his eyes fell on Erin. "Erin...you are so beautiful just like your mother. You have her eyes...you know. She would have-"

Sirius eyes widened even more; he put himself between Peter and his daughter. "How dare you Pettigrew? Do not so much as look at her or you're as good as dead where you stand." He growled.

Remus put a hand on Sirius's arm to keep him at bay. "Peter, stop avoiding the question. You'll not use the children as your scapegoat."

Peter shuddered. "Xenia would have spared me! She would have! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" Sirius yelled. "Rather than betray the only people I've ever loved!"

Pettigrew darted under the table and ran into both Erin and Harry in the doorway. "Harry, Erin...James and Xenia wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy! Your mum was the kindest witch I ever knew!"

"Then why did you betray her to Voldemort?" Erin cried out. "How could you sell my mum and Harry's parents to him?"

Peter cowered. "Xenia, wasn't supposed to die...I loved her...she was just so beautiful. Sirius didn't deserve her."

Sirius immediately lunged at Peter, actually sounding more like the black dog he ran around as rather than the man he resembled now. Remus barely kept him from strangling Peter as he cowered away from them. "Shut up, you! As if you could have EVER deserved her! You were never so worthy as to ever walk in her shadow! No one was! But I much more than you, you filth! You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would." Sirius replied, closing in on him.

Remus was close behind him now. "Together!"

"No!" Harry shouted.

Remus looked in confusion at Harry. "Harry, this man-"

Harry cut him off. "I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

Peter kneeled down in front of Harry. "Bless you, boy! Bless you!

Harry backed away from him, once more disgusted. "Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle." Harry said. "After that, the Dementors can have you."


	22. 22

Erin turned and looked at her dad. She smiled and threw her arms around him. "Daddy."

Sirius looked the most lucid; most sane perhaps that any had seen him, even Remus. His face radiated his happiness as he met his daughter in a fatherly embrace. As if no time had passed at all. "Oh, my Erin!" He cried, holding her tightly. "My little girl! How I've missed you."

"I've missed you so much." Erin whispered. "I knew you were innocent...I never could believe that you were going to kill Harry."

Sirius leaned back just a bit, smiling. "Kill Harry?" He glanced at the boy. "Never." He said. "James and Lily were some of the kindest, bravest, most truthful people I ever had the pleasure to know. Kill him?" He nearly laughed before he knelt down before Erin, holding her gently by each hand. "Oh, let me look at you, Erin." He said, studying her face in wonder. "My you have grown into quite the beauty. Just like your mother. You look so much like her... you'll never even know how much." He said fondly.

Erin smiled at him. "I know..." She said pulling a locket out from under her shirt. "Remember this?" She opened it to reveal a picture of a little family and one of a little baby.

Sirius looked at the locket in wonder, gently holding it in one hand where he knelt before his daughter. Fingering the photos with the other hand. The photo of the family of the beautiful, smiling Xenia and of a younger, better groomed Sirius, holding a baby girl. They moved and smiled, joyful and happy. The portrait of the baby gurgled and kicked tiny legs happily. Smiling brightly. Sirius was a bit misty-eyed seeing this. "I remember." He said, almost as it had just pulled loose from his the foggy depths of his mind. "I remember that day." He said fondly, tears falling down his face. "You've kept it safe all this time." He said, smiling up at his daughter.

Erin nodded. "Of course. It was the only thing I owned from that night. I mean no father would send someone to a home where his daughter was to kill her. It never made sense to me. I knew you couldn't have done it."

"No, I love you and your mother more than my own life. You've been one of the only reasons I've endured that hell on my own...for as long as I have."

Remus had the struggling, sobbing Peter by the scruff of the neck and at wand point too, no less. "I hate to cut the happy reunions short, but I think it best we be off before Snape comes too. We must see to it, our package is promptly delivered to the castle, don't you agree Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius looked up, nodding suddenly. "Too right." He smiled at Erin before standing. "Harry, let's help your friend up. We ought to be off." Harry followed and helped him hoist Ron up. And the group, from there carefully made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and back through the underground tunnel together. Sirius glanced at Ron as they traveled through the tunnel. "Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit!" Ron exclaimed. "A bit? You almost took my leg off!"

Sirius chuckled, apologetically. He smiled in the dark. "I was going for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent." He told Harry, Ron, Erin, and Hermione. "The tail I could live with. But the fleas," He shook his head, cringed and smiled. "They're murder."

Ron rolled his eyes. "12 years in Azkaban and you two still turn out just like him!" He looked at Harry almost growling and would have looked at Erin, but she was behind him. "Without them you two have become just like them. Although I am sure James and Sirius didn't kiss like you two do!"

Erin couldn't suppress a giggle.

There was much laughter all around. "Well I could answer that, but I think it best I don't. You've been frightened enough for one night." Sirius said good-naturedly. Remus just shook his head as they all began to emerge at the base of the Whomping Willow tree.

Once out in the fresh air, and Ron, safely a short distance from the tree, Sirius took a deep breath and walked out a ways away from the others. Taking in the night air, and the freedom of the outdoors. Harry looked off at him and then back to Ron. "You okay?" He asked his friend as Erin followed her father away from them.

"You'd better go." Ron said.

"No." Harry disagreed. "Don't worry, ok. It's fine. I'll stay."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing better. "You go, I'll stay."

Harry looked from her to Ron. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, go!" Ron said.

Erin turned and held her hand out to Harry. Harry looked up from them to Erin and went to join her. He heard their friends carry on in the background as he took her hand and smiled at her. "That looks really painful." Hermione said.

"So painful. They might chop it." Ron said.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat." Hermione assured him.

"It's too late. It's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off." Ron sighed in defeat.

As Harry and Erin joined Sirius, they found him staring up in wonder at the sight of Hogwarts in the distance. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." He said fondly, glancing finally at the children. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it..."

"Well I just didn't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Harry said, looking back to Sirius.

Erin smiled at Harry and then at her Dad. She took Harry's hand in hers grinning happily. "Free..." She said. "This has to be the best day of my entire life."

Behind them they heard Peter cry out. "Turn me into a flobberworm. Anything but the Dementors! Ron, haven't I been a good pet? You won't them give me to the Dementors, will you? I was your rat! Sweet girl, clever girl. Surely you won't-"

"Get away from her." Remus said with an annoyed tone, dragging Peter away from Ron and Hermione. Sirius chuckled softly to himself.

After a moment he spoke. "I don't know if you know Harry but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather."

Harry smiled a little, looking at Erin, then Sirius. "I know."

Sirius nodded at that. "Things will be different now... I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home-"

Harry looked up in wonder. "What, come and live with you?" He asked, almost as if he didn't believe it.

Sirius shrugged. "Erin and I... It's just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to. Neither of you have to..."

"I would certainly love that." Erin said smiling.

Sirius smiled at that. Harry was about to answer but suddenly. "Harry!" Hermione cried.

They all turned to see the full white moon bursting out from behind the clouds and Remus was standing, terrified, mouth agape at the very sight of it. Sirius ran to his old friend as fast as he possibly could, grabbing him by the coat lapels. "Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?"

But Remus couldn't answer; he began to tremble, his eyes turning an unnatural, inhuman shade of green. The wand fell out of his trembling fingers. Sirius spoke desperately to his friend, trying to get him to focus only on him and not the moon. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This heart is where you truly live! This heart here! Remus! This flesh is only flesh!" He pleaded.

Peter took advantage of this and picked up the abandoned wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, but it was too late, Peter waved before he turned fully back into a rat and scampered off.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, she was staring at Remus and Sirius as the changes took hold and bone and muscle and flesh twisted.

It shaped and shifted, tearing Remus' clothing, stretching his very skin. "Remus!" Sirius cried. "Remus!" But the wolf that was Remus Lupin only howled out to the night. "Run! Run!" Sirius shouted after being knocked away from his old friend.

Harry tried to urge the girls away. "Come on." He insisted.

"Wait...Wait." Hermione said, stepping forward as the wolf bent his head, whining to himself, and no doubt from the lingering pain.

"Hermione!" Ron whimpered. "Bad idea. Bad idea!"

"Professor?" Hermione asked, looking over at the wolf. "Professor Lupin?" She asked, hoping he was still there somehow. The wolf whined softly, blinking, large glowing green eyes in the dark. Finally he focused on the girl speaking to him and then let out a monstrous howl! And charged towards the four kids.

Snape sprang from the Whomping Willow. "There you are!" He said menacingly. He saw their faces and turned around facing the werewolf. He put his arms out to protect them and was hit and knocked unconscious.

Suddenly a half grown black wolf sprang over their heads growling and slashing at the werewolf with her teeth drawing it away from the others.

"Erin!" Hermione called.

Harry looked surprised. "Erin?"

"I'll explain later." Hermione said quickly, just as the black dog went racing after the other two canines as fast as he could possibly move.

"Sirius." Harry said in wonder. He ran after them without a second thought, he had to make sure they were okay.

Erin and Sirius were snarling and biting at the werewolf when Harry came upon them. Erin was thrown into a tree and she came down in her own form.

"Erin!" Harry cried. He threw the biggest stone he could find at the wolf, he hit him, grabbing his attention only to have the black dog gain it back with a lunging attack. He went for the wolf's throat and held on quite well, biting and scratching, but eventually, he too, was shaken off. The only thing that kept the wolf from attacking them further was a far away howling in the woods somewhere.

The wolf grew alert and looked around, listening for the sound and then followed after it howling a reply. As soon as it was gone Harry ran first for Erin.

Erin was just getting up, there were bite marks and scratches all over her neck and her clothes were slashes in places showing blood through. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He said breathlessly. "What about you?" He asked in concern.

"I think I'm ok. Dad? Dad!" Erin cried out looking around.

"Sirius!" Harry called out looking around, he ran a little ways down the hill, thinking he saw or heard something from the older man, Erin was right behind him. "No, Sirius!" They say him lying on the cold, pebble shore of the lake and already the Dementors were beginning to appear in the sky.

Erin fell to the ground beside her father unable to keep herself up any longer. "No…" She cried out. "Harry..."

Harry dropped beside them, only to see Sirius wake up, a dreadful look of fear in his eyes; he feebly put up his hands, cringing at the sight. Harry looked up just in time to watch a Dementor swoop in a begin sucking the life out of Sirius; it nearly pulled the man off the ground as it did so. Harry stood up and pointed his wand. Shouting the incantation, but it didn't hold very long before the Dementors began feeding off of all three of them greedily, but most greedily their prize prey, the missing prisoner they had hunted down.

Erin reached for Harry's hand and then for her fathers'. She looked at Harry through the pain and managed to breathe out. "I love you, Harry." She thought they were going to die...

Harry grabbed her hand, suffering the pain of another Dementor "Erin, I love you." Harry proclaimed just as another attack came back for Sirius, this time sucking all life out of him it seemed, he went limp, a tiny spark of light left his body. Erin fell herself onto the ground not moving. Harry didn't even have the energy to shout out before he saw this brilliant energy across the lake, distant shouting, the form of a white stag, and behind that he thought he saw... He thought he saw... the world went black around him.


	23. 23

Erin opened her eyes to feel herself bandaged just about everywhere. She sat up with difficulty. "Hermione?" She asked seeing the pink sweatshirt. "Oh, what happened?" She looked around. "Wait, I'm not dead..."

"No, thank goodness. How do you feel?" Hermione asked, taking her friends hand.

Erin grinned. "Harry said he loved me."

Hermione smiled, happy for that, but just happy her friends were both alive, but they weren't out of the woods yet so to speak...She heard a groan from the bed beside them. "Harry." Hermione left Erin to look over at the person beside her. "I saw my dad..." He muttered. Hermione glanced at Erin. "What?" she asked.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Erin asked getting up and regretting it. She sat down heavily on Harry's bed knowing she must look a real sight.

Harry began to really open his eyes at the sound of Erin's voice. "He sent the Dementor's away..." He claimed. "I saw him across the lake."

Hermione glanced at him strangely before shaking her head. "Listen, Erin...Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute now the Dementor's are going to perform the Kiss." She said urgently, bringing them back to reality.

"What? No!" Erin said. "They can't! He's innocent! No!"

"You mean they're gonna kill him?" Harry asked, sitting up a little too fast.

Hermione shook her head negatively. "No, it's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." She looked up as Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. "Headmaster, you've got to stop them. They've got the wrong man."

Harry looked to him as well. "It's true, Sir. Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron said.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my rat." Ron said. "He's not really a rat, he was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl-"

"The point is we know the truth. Please, believe us." Hermione pleaded.

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of four 13-year-old wizards…well two 14-year-old wizards and two 13-year-old wizards will convince few others."

Erin groaned. "Sir, it doesn't matter if Ron and Hermione are older than me and Harry."

Dumbledore chose not to listen to her. "A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He patted Ron's injured leg and Ron made a face whimpering out in pain as the bell tower starting chiming. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous." He looked at Harry, Erin and Hermione. "Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the law, Miss Granger, Miss Black." Erin was slightly surprised he used her real last name. "You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared." He closed the door to the hospital wing. "Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He closed the door the rest of the way.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up, taking Harry and Erin with her to the center of the room. "Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk…" She threw the long chain of her time turner around their necks and held it up, turning it three times precisely. Harry reached out to touch it but she slapped his hand away. She held it up and stared at it as this began to go quickly in reverse around them. Harry couldn't be more confused.

Eventually things slowed down and when they stopped again, Hermione pulled the chain off over their heads and hid it back under her sweatshirt. "What just happened? Where's Ron?" Harry asked bewildered.

"7:30. Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked them both.

Erin looked at Harry. "Where were we at 7:30? This day is a bit of a blur to me."

"I don't know." Harry said, looking between them "Going to Hagrid's?" He offered.

Hermione nodded. "Come on. And we can't be seen." She said, grabbing Erin's hand before she began running. Harry hurried to keep up. "Hermione? Erin? Hermione! Hermione! Wait! Erin! Will one of you please tell me what it is we're doing?" He called after them.

They ran through the courtyard and across the bridge. Hermione drew them back before they got out of the bridge. They saw themselves fighting with Malfoy. "Ok," Erin said. "Do you want to explain or should I?" She asked glancing at Harry.

"You explain. I'll keep watch." Hermione said.

"Ah, come to see the show?" They heard Malfoy say.

And Hermione, another Hermione charged towards him. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She shouted, pointing her wand.

Harry was so lost by now. "Hey, that's us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Explain, please..." She whispered, watching the clearing.

"This is not normal." Harry grimaced.

Erin pushed Harry back against the side of the bridge taking out her own Time Turner. "Ok, Harry, this is a Time Turner. McGonagall gave both Hermione and I one first term. This is how we've been getting to our lessons all year. Fortunately, I caught on a little better than Hermione."

Hermione turned and stuck out her tongue at Erin before going back to watching. Harry glanced from her to Erin. "You mean we've gone back in time?" He asked.

"Yes." Erin said. "Obviously we were meant to come back to this moment. Obviously, Dumbledore wants us to change something."

Harry nodded, uncertainly but he'd go along with it. They rejoined Hermione. WAM! The other Hermione punched Malfoy right in the nose. Hermione smiled. "Good punch." Harry said over her shoulder.

She grinned. "Thanks... quick... Malfoy's coming!" She said pushing all three of them back behind the wall as the Slytherin trio ran up the hill.

"Run!" Draco sneered.

"Wait for me!"

Draco was so beyond mortified. "Not a word to anyone, understand?"

"OK." The others agreed. He ran passed the hiding time-jumpers.

"I'm gonna get that jumped up, Mudblood! Mark my words." He sneered as they disappeared.

"That felt good." The other Hermione said.

"Oh, I loved that!" The other Erin cried.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron said. The four ran down the hill, when they were far enough away the other three ran out to the same spot.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive." Harry said, looking down to Hagrid's.

"Of course!" Hermione said, looking to Erin. "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed more than one innocent life may be spared. Let's go."

"Right behind ya." Erin said then looked at Harry. "By the way if I trip you can break my fall."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you two!" Hermione called as they ran down the hill and snuck out behind the Pumpkin Patch to have a better view of everything.

"How long were we in there, anyway?" Erin asked trying to peer over the pumpkins and still not be seen.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said. Harry glanced up in time to see Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner coming.

"Here they come." He whispered, putting one hand on Erin's shoulder. "I'd better hurry." He said, ready to go and steal Buckbeak away.

"No, Harry!" Erin said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "They have to see Buckbeak, first, otherwise they will think Hagrid set him free."

Harry nodded and settled back down waiting. "Scabbers, you're alive!" Ron cried happily from Hagrid's.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet, Ron." Hagrid said.

"That's Pettigrew." Harry said flatly, ready to charge out once again.

"Harry, you can't!" Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to just sit here."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and you must! "Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you just go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen."

"Fudge is coming." Erin said ignoring their little argument. "And we aren't leaving...Why aren't we leaving?"

Hermione picked up a stone she happened to notice and took a lucky throw through the window hearing the pot smash. "Are you mad?" Harry exclaimed.

Erin picked up another stone seeing that they weren't looking in the right direction. She threw it and winced as it hit the other Harry in the back of the head.

"OW!" Harry said. "OW!" The Harry next to them said, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt." He said looking at Erin.

"Sorry." Erin said kissing his cheek. "You always hurt the ones you love..."

Harry smiled at her. Hermione began pushing them up towards the trees. "Come on! We're coming out the back door! Go! Go!" She whispered, running after them, hiding behind a tree.

Erin pulled back a branch. "Is that really what my butt looks like?"

"Did you see my hair?" Hermione whispered over at her.

"Quiet, you two!" Harry said just as Hermione snapped a twig. They all hid as fast as possible. The other Hermione whirled around, peering into the trees.

"What?" The other Harry asked.

"I thought I saw-Nevermind." She said.

"Let's go!" Ron said. The four of them hurried back up the hill.

"OK!" Erin whispered. "Go, Harry!"

Harry hurried over towards the chain as Buckbeak glanced up at him. Crows pecked at his hands preventing him from freeing Buckbeak's chain. "Get Away! Get Off!" He shooed them away, allowing him to pull Buckbeak's chain loose. Harry looked towards the window.

"Minister, I really think I should sign as well." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, very well. Perhaps it would be-" Fudge was saying.

"Ok, Buckbeak.

"Come quickly. Come with us now. Come on." Harry urged, tugging on the chain a little. The hippogriff mostly ignored him.

Erin looked around. "Hermione! The ferrets!"

"Keep trying." Hermione said to Harry as she went about getting the ferrets down.

"Buckbeak. Ok? Quickly. Hurry up. Ok?" Harry tugged on his chain insistently. The hippogriff ruffled his feathers, and squawked a little at them.

"Your name only." Fudge was saying.

"It's such a very long name-" Dumbledore was claiming as he wrote.

Harry tugged at Buckbeak more insistently. Hermione came to the rescue. "Come. Come on, Buckbeak. Come and get the nice dead ferret." Hermione said waving the ferret and tossing one to the hippogriff. It caught it and munched happily. "Come on. It's here. Come, Beaky." She urged, luring Buckbeak away to the woods.

Erin followed them quickly hiding behind on the trees watching as Dumbledore, Fudge, Hagrid and the executioner came out. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they had their backs to them for a time and then they turned to see Buckbeak was gone. Erin however did hear that Dumbledore wanted a large glass of brandy and heard what Hagrid said when they were inside the hut. "What now, there was an open bottle of brandy in here at Christmas when you last visited! What could have happened to it?" Erin grinned guiltily as the executioner raised his axe and chopped a pumpkin in half. Erin looked at Hermione and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory. "Come on." Hermione whispered. Harry took one of Erin's hands, and led Buckbeak with the other.


	24. 24

"This way. This way, now." Harry said urging Buckbeak deeper into the woods. Eventually they stopped, it was darker and Hermione gave Buckbeak the last ferret. "Now what?" Harry asked as he let go of Buckbeak's chain, letting him be free now.

"Now we save Sirius." Hermione said as they moved on through the trees together.

"Any ideas, guys?" Erin asked.

"No idea." Hermione said shaking her head as they peered out at the Whomping Willow. "Look, it's Lupin."

"Immobolus." Lupin said, pointing his wand.

"And Snape's coming..." She added, pointing. Harry watched, glancing at Erin.

"And now we wait?" He asked.

"Now we wait." Erin said sitting down and checking her bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.

Erin smiled. "Like I fought with a werewolf. I think the odds were slightly in Remus' favor."

"Slightly." Harry said with a wry grin.

"I bet he'll be plenty sore in the morning. Poor Lupin..." Hermione said. She had something of a little crush on her professor. Nothing serious though, after all there was still Ron.

Erin sighed. "Harry...were you wondering about me being a wolf?"

"Actually..." Harry began.

Hermione frowned. "Oh, right...I forgot to tell him...you better explain it." She said glancing at Erin.

Erin shot Hermione a look. "Since the beginning...well since Hermione and I met we were interested in Animagi and we decided to learn everything we could about it. With me so far?"

"Yes." Harry said, listening attentively.

"Well, I had learned everything by Christmas. Hermione was a little slower. I was ready to try it...but with everything happening we waited until after the Stone. I did it. I changed into a wolf. All that summer Hermione and I wrote and at the beginning of second year Hermione managed it too. We're Animagus' Harry, just like our fathers were and are."

"So you've kept it a secret all this time? You're a wolf..." Harry said and then he glanced at Hermione. "What are you then?" He asked.

Hermione pretended not to hear him. "What? Oh, Harry it's hardly important." She said, still watching the clearing.

"She's a cat." Erin said. "And she looks a lot like Crookshanks."

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A little, except I have a much nicer coat and I'm more brown than orange. That and I don't have that cute, squished up face like he does."

"You think that's cute?" Harry asked.

Hermione whacked him. "Crookshanks is uniquely beautiful. I don't expect you to understand." She defended.

Erin leaned over. "I don't know about you but that is one ugly cat...I think he's part kneazle."

"He is NOT ugly!" Hermione protested, reaching over to swat Erin to, but Harry was between them and wouldn't let her. He laughed.

"I expect you to defend him. You're the cat after all. When this is over I want you to show me, you know that?" Harry said laughing.

"Only if you're nicer to my Crookshanks." Hermione said poutily.

"You show me and I'm not nice to Crookshanks...except to let him sleep in my bed." Erin rolled her eyes before she lowered her voice. "I'd rather have Ron sleep in my bed than that cat."

"I think Hermione would t-" Harry was cut off.

"Finish that sentence Harry Potter and you're a dead man." Hermione warned. Harry laughed and shut up. After that they quieted down...things started to get boring. Hermione sighed watching Buckbeak catching bats. "At least someone's enjoying himself."

Erin leaned against Harry ducking her head. "Oh, I hate bats!"

Harry gently shielded Erin from the bats chuckling. "Yeah..." He glanced at Hermione while still holding Erin. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Before, down by the lake when I was with Sirius I did see someone." He said. "That someone made the Dementors go away."

Hermione nodded. "With a Patronus. I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."

Harry suddenly smiled. "It was my dad. It was my dad who conjured the Patronus..."

Hermione looked questioningly at him. "Harry, but your dad's-"

Harry nodded. "Dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw."

Hermione had no more time to wonder about what he really did see. "Here we come." She said patting their shoulders.

Erin reluctantly sat up watching what was going on. She smiled. "Harry..." She was watching them talking with her Dad. She squeezed his hand in hers.

Harry squeezed back, smiling too. "You see Sirius talking to us, there?" He asked Hermione.

She nodded. "Mhhmmm."

Harry grinned. "He's asking me to come and live with him and Erin."

Hermione smiled over at them both. "That's great!"

Harry nodded this time. "When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. It'll just be the three of us. We could live in the country; someplace you can see the sky. I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban." Harry said fondly.

Erin laughed. "Yes, Hermione just imagine...me, Harry and Dad...all alone in the country..."

"It sounds perfect, just as long as Ron and I can come visit often." Hermione said just as she heard herself shouting Harry's name in the distance. They all stood up.

"Run! Run!" Sirius was yelling at the kids.

"Let's go." Harry said, watching the scene, clutching Erin's hand, ready to move.

Erin followed them through the undergrowth and to the bottom of the hill where they looked up. Erin let go of Harry's hand remember Hermione's words, 'They only respond to the call of their own kind...' Erin was wolf after all. She put her hands to her mouth. "AWOOOO!"

"What are you doing?" Harry cried. Hermione looked as though she already knew, but was no less frightened.

"What I always do!" Erin cried. "AWOOOO!"

"Thanks." Harry said smiling, but then... "Oh, no, now he's coming after us.

"Yeah." Erin said. "Didn't think about that. Run!"

They ran through the forest trying to elude Remus. They hid behind a tree watching Remus move away from them. They inched around the tree backward. Behind them they heard a growl. Erin whirled around and changed fluidly into wolf form. Erin growled and sprang at the wolf that was charging.

"Erin, no!" Harry cried worried about what would happen if she took on the werewolf already injured.

Erin didn't pay any heed to him. She bit down hard on the werewolf's snout. He whimpered and ran after hitting her across the head. Erin changed back holding her head.

"Erin!" Harry ran to her, almost instantly letting her use him as a crutch.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Erin took her hand from the side of her face seeing the blood. She swore under her breath. "How bad is it?" She asked leaning against Harry.

"Bad enough." Harry said, unpleasantly.

Hermione looked her over though, checking with much less bias than Harry. Her assessment was more realistic. "But you'll live...Oh, That was so scary."

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night." Harry said with a sigh, walking Erin over to a nearby tree.

Erin suddenly looked up. "No…" She said. "Look just leave me here...go, Harry...we need you..."

"No, I won't just leave you out here alone, wounded. Lupin might come back." Harry said.

Erin sighed. "Ok...ok." She leaned against him. "Then you'll have to take me with you. Let's hurry though."

"Come on." Harry picked her up, ignoring any protests; they hurried on through the woods towards the Lake.

"Look!" Hermione said pointing to the sky where Dementors were flying off somewhere.

"Come on." Harry said, moving faster, still carrying Erin. He didn't put her down until he found a safe enough spot in the clearing by the lakeside. There they saw the Dementors feasting on themselves and Sirius. "This is horrible!" Hermione said, almost unable to watch such a thing.

"Harry..." Erin looked at him and swallowed. "Harry...we have to do something..."

"Don't worry. My dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus." Harry insisted confidently, watching and waiting. A minute passed, maybe, more, but no one showed up. "Any minute now. Right there, you'll see!" He promised.

"Harry...we're dying..." Erin said seeing herself take Harry's hand in hers and whisper to him.

"No one is coming, Harry." Hermione said softly. " She's right... You're dying. All three of you..." Harry didn't understand it…it didn't make any sense. He was so sure but... he couldn't wait any longer. "Harry!" Hermione called as Harry strode down the point, revealing his wand.

A great wind picked up before he had barely raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried and out of no where a huge burst of light and energy was conjured and almost seemed to throb in waves out over the lake and sky, over themselves, driving away all the Dementors with it's intensity.

"Well, Snape was certainly right about one thing. It took a great wizard to conjure that Patronus." Erin whispered loud enough for them to hear. Hermione had to agree. What Harry just did was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.


	25. 25

On their way back, riding Buckbeak to the castle Harry was suddenly very excited. "You were right, Hermione. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time because, well, I've already done it. Does that make sense?"

Hermione held on for dear life. "No. But I don't like flying!" She squealed as Buckbeak took a rolling dive towards one tower. Of course Harry and Erin were enjoying the magnificent flight.

From within his cell, Sirius heard sound and the beating of wings and soon a familiar face appeared to free him. Erin took out her wand and waved it through the air. "BOMBARDA!" She yelled and the lock exploded.

The four of them rode down on Buckbeak to the courtyard where they dismounted and Sirius led them to an overhanging. "I'll be forever grateful for this to the three of you." Sirius said as stood under the moonlight together.

"Dad...take us with you...please...?" Erin asked.

"We want to go with you." Harry said.

Sirius sighed, leading them both over to a bench. He had them sit down. "One day perhaps. For sometime my life will be too unpredictable. And besides you're meant to be here, with each other." He said kneeling down before the both of them.

"But, Daddy..." She started to cry, which only served to irritate her wound all the more.

"But you're innocent." Harry finished for her, looking much happier with the decision.

Sirius nodded. "Yes... And you know it. And for now that will do." He glanced at Harry first. "I expect you're tired of hearing this but you look so like you're father, except your eyes. You have-"

"My mother's eyes." Harry added, already knowing what he would say.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here." Sirius told Harry and tapped the boy on the chest over his heart, smiling before he turned to his daughter. "My dear Erin." He said, picking up her chin. "Please don't cry..."

Erin wiped away the tears. "I just got you and now you have to leave me..." She threw herself into his arms. "It's not fair! It's not fair at all!"

"I know... I know it isn't." Sirius said, holding her, rocking her, and gently running his over the back of her hair. "But it's what has to be for now, otherwise I'd steal you away this instant and keep you forever. But our time...it isn't now. We will have it, but there are still things you are needed for here at Hogwarts...with Harry...and your friends." He said.

Erin drew back and took her locket off putting it into his hand. "You need her more than I do right now. You need both of us. And I have everything you don't have anything. I just wish I could have known her even a little...Remus says I am more like her than I know."

Sirius was touched that she would surrender such a precious gift to him. He closed his hand around it, holding both her small shoulders. "He is right about that. You are so much like her...one day I can tell you everything there is to know about your mother. But until then trust me, she's still with you all the time. I see her in your eyes looking out at me. She's watching over you, looking after you when I can't." He said, his eyes full of tears, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Erin nodded. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, my dear." He said stealing away one last hug for now. "So much."

The tears threaten to overflow again when he left her going over to Buckbeak. Erin took Harry's hand clasping to it as if for dear life.

Harry looked at Erin and stepped back, holding onto her tightly as Sirius mounted Buckbeak. He smiled, glancing at the locket before clasping it around his neck and then he took the lead that Hermione had been holding for him the whole time. He readied himself to leave. "You know...you really are the brightest witch of your age." He said to Hermione, which she grinned at in response.

He glanced at Harry and then Erin one last time before finally he and Buckbeak had to leave. He led the hippogriff into a running charge and took off into the night.


	26. 26

Erin whirled around as the clock tower started to chime. "We have to go..." She pulled the others after her and they ran through the courtyard and up the stairs just making it to the hospital wing. They saw Dumbledore in front of the door closing it.

Dumbledore turned to them. "Well?" He asked looking at them.

"He's free." Harry said cheerfully as they stood before Dumbledore. "We did it." He said.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked leaving them there. "Good night."

Harry looked at the girls confused. Hermione just glanced at him before she pushed passed him, opening the doors to the hospital wing, the three of them returning to a very confused Ron Weasley.

Ron looked flabbergasted. "How did you get there? I was just talking to you there. And now you're there." He was pointing everywhere.

Erin laughed and looked at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione smiled, playing dumb. "What's he talking about, Harry?" She asked. Harry shrugged helplessly in response, a smile on his face as well. "I don't know. Honestly, Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?" He asked to the chorus of the two girls giggles.

"Something is going on here and you'd bloody well tell me! I'm injured I almost had my leg chopped off!" Ron whined.

That just caused Erin to giggle more but then she got dizzy and sat down on her bed. Harry stopped his laughter as Erin sat down. "Erin? Are you alright?" He asked, going to her.

"Maybe you ought to get Pomfrey, Harry. To check her injuries." Hermione said, ignoring Ron for the moment.

"It's not that bad is it?" Erin asked touching the side of her face. "It's not bleeding anymore. I'm ok, just a little dizzy."

"How did she get injured again?" Ron called from his bed noting he was being ignored.

"I'm sure it's at least a concussion, Erin. You fought a werewolf." Hermione sat, going over herself to have a look. "Just because it stopped bleeding doesn't mean you're okay." She said softly before grabbing the washrag out of the water basin next to the bed.

She wrung it out, but Harry took it from her. "I'll do it." He said, gently going about cleaning away the drying blood from the wound.

Erin closed her eyes. "I really feel ok though..." She said as she felt Harry's hand on her face. "I've been in fights before...I got hit by a mountain troll...and by falling rocks. This is so not major in comparison."

"True enough, but Hermione's right." Harry said as he went about his task. "Better to be safe then sorry."

Hermione got up. "I'll go get Pomfrey." She said.

Erin opened her eyes and looked at Harry thoughtfully. She reached up and brushed the hair from his forehead gently touching his scar. "Who would have known that such a small thing could be so important?"

Harry looked down at her curiously. Humbly wondering what she meant by that. Though obviously the scar was infamous, her tone was strange.

Erin's hand went to her own scar that had bandages over it. "I've thought about it a lot these last few years, Harry. How we knew each other and how it happened. We've both just lost so much..." Her voice caught on the next words, "And yet...we have more than most could ever dream."

Harry nodded a bit in understanding. "We're very lucky." He said.

Erin smiled. "You know, Harry, for maybe an hour today I saw a life that I could almost hold on to, just me, you and Dad...that would have been such a life. We would be together and I wouldn't be stuck at the orphanage. I wouldn't have clean all the time...I wouldn't have to deal with the snide remarks or being forced to defend myself every time someone came along that felt they had to take on the 'Black Girl'. You wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's...Oh, Harry, I am happy that he's alive and innocent. I'm sorry...I know this is probably hurting you just as much as it is me..."

"It's okay." Harry said, keeping his emotions under control. "It's alright to want things...and one day we can have that life. We just...have to be patient." He said.

Erin nodded and just looked at him. Erin smiled and then kissed him. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled down at her. "Anytime."

"Anytime?" Erin asked raising her eyebrows. She looked quickly to see if Madam Pomfrey and Hermione were heading back yet.

"Well... that's what I said." Harry said back with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her. Erin was lying on her back now as Harry kissed her.

Erin liked this side of Harry. Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "Well...I was told we had another injury to deal with...but you two can't be that hurt..."

Harry sat up quickly; a little embarrassed to be caught. "I was...trying to make her feel better." He added lamely, trying not to smile. Hermione blinked at them, mouth agape.

As it turned out Madam Pomfrey did have a sense of humor. "Be that as it may." She said sternly but with a glint in her eye like she was trying not to laugh. "Back to your bed." She looked at Erin's scratches. "Yes, like the other ones, can't imagine why I didn't see them before, perhaps your hair was in the way." Erin didn't say a word as Madam Pomfrey checked the wound and her other signs. "Yes, you have a slight concussion." She said and cleaned the wound thoroughly and used her wand to do a few quick bandages before giving her a potion to help the concussion. "All right. You four settle down now. If you need anything call." She left.

Erin burst out laughing then. Harry was laughing as well as Pomfrey left them and Hermione walked further into the hospital wing. She got a little smile on her as she stopped near Ron's bed. They looked at each other, both looking rather surprised by the behavior of the other two and then very suddenly Hermione swooped down, grabbed Ron's freckled face in both hands and planted a kiss on him, straight on the lips. Far more interesting then that kiss on the cheek earlier. When she finally pulled away she giggled at his expression and patted his head. "That was to make **_you_** feel better." She said laughing.

Erin's mouth dropped and then she laughed. "Hermione finally did it!"

Ron wasn't able to speak; he was staring strait ahead as though he were in a coma or something.

Harry let out a loud burst of laughter. "Alright Hermione!" He cheered. Hermione, grinned and blushed, giving them a little bow for show.

"Hermione, I think you've killed him!" Erin laughed. Ron was now lying back with his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face. Hermione giggled at him. Thinking at least he looks peaceful. She couldn't believe she just did that.

Erin still laughing got up off of her bed sat down next to Harry on his. "I think we're a bad influence on them."

"I think you're a bad influence on everyone." He teased.

"Oh really?" Erin asked with that familiar glint in her eyes. "Well, I don't think you've ever complained about that." Harry just grinned at her cheekily for that. Erin pushed Harry back on his bed and cuddled up next to him. "Ah, now I'm comfortable. Are you?"

"I am now." He said putting his arms around her.

"Good." Erin said. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said. "What is it?"

"Earlier...you remember when you conjured the Patronus?" Erin hesitated a little.

Harry nodded in recognition, looking at her curiously. "Yes."

"I was just wondering...I know you have to have a very happy memory. And I was just wondering what the memory was...I mean I know it had to be something really big to conjure the Patronus as corporeal as that..."

"It was..." He started thoughtfully. "Well... when we were standing on the hill... me, you, and your dad... and I remember holding your hand, thinking about what it would be like to all be together after he talked about us going to live with him." He explained, staring up at the ceiling. "And when I saw us there and realized my dad wasn't going to save us... I just remember thinking I didn't want that dream to die. I didn't want Sirius to die. I didn't want to die... and I didn't want you to die... so I just... I guess I just did it." He told her.

Erin swallowed. "Harry, did you mean it when you said you loved me? Or did you just say it because I did...and we were dying?" She thought she knew the answer but she needed to hear it from him.

"I meant it Erin." Harry said, looking into her eyes, showing her he was telling the truth.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Harry." She snuggled up to him closing her eyes. "I'm just going to stay like this all night."

"I love you too." He said, wrapping her in his arms, smiling to himself.

Erin suddenly grinned. "Hey, Hermione, I am sure Ron won't mind if you cuddle up with him tonight!"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I don't think so...one step at a time." She said from her seat by his bed. "Besides I wouldn't want to bump his injury." She said with a little smile.

"Like he would care." Erin said yawning and then she drifted off to sleep.


	27. 27

Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and up to Remus' study. He raised his hand to knock but Remus spoke. "Hello, Harry. I saw you coming." The Marauders' Map lay open on his desk. "I've looked worse, believe me." Remus' face was all scratched up and he was pale. He was also packing.

Harry looked around in disbelief. "You've been sacked."

Remus smiled blandly. "No. No. I resigned actually."

Harry stood there completely dumbfounded. "Resigned? Why?"

Remus sighed. "Well, it seems that someone let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow owls will start arriving and parents will not want a…uh well, someone like me teaching their children."

Harry looked away for a moment thinking about everything he would like to do to Snape. "But Dumbledore-"

Remus interrupted. "Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me are-well, let's just say I'm used to it by now. Why do you look so miserable, Harry?"

Harry shrugged looking depressed. "None of it made any difference. Pettigrew escaped."

Remus looked surprised and just a little agitated. "Didn't make any difference? Harry, it made all the difference in the world. You helped uncover the truth! You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference." He paused and went over to Harry putting his hands on Harry's shoulder. "If I am proud of anything it is of how much you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you." He indicated the map. "So now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then: mischief managed." He tapped it with his wand.

Harry paused taking the map as it was offered. "Are you going to see Erin before you go?"

Remus chuckled and leaned against his cane. "Yes, she'd likely transform and kill me if I didn't." Harry watched him walked down the stairs and out of the room.

Erin was sitting outside on the steps in front of the castle staring glumly into space. She hated all the stares and all the whispered comments that people were making about her. She wondered where Harry was...he had been let out of the hospital wing before her...Hermione had elected to stay and help Ron out, so she was on her own for a while.

The clack of his walking cane was the first sign of his approach as Remus Lupin made his way out of Hogwarts. His year as a teacher now over and his progress was slow, but luckily, thanks to magic, he had the problem to transporting his luggage solved. It followed quietly behind him. "Why, Erin…" He said gently, in that good-natured voice of his. "Whatever are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked.

Erin smiled. "Well, Hermione and Ron are still in the hospital wing and Harry is...well I don't know where Harry is." She looked away smiling. "Sorry, about that." She looked back nodding toward his facial wounds.

Remus smiled largely. "Ah, it's quite alright. I've dealt with worse, believe me." He said. "And the last I saw of Harry I believe he was headed towards the Great Hall after we said our goodbyes." Lupin explained, carefully taking a seat down beside her.

Erin looked at him surprised. "Goodbyes? Where are you going?"

He rested both hands over his cane and cleared his throat a bit. "It seems word of my condition has been spreading around the school." He explained to her gently. "So I sent in my resignation...as I already explained to Harry enough has been risked on my behalf just in order to teach here and I shall risk no more. I don't wish to be a burden, nor do I want to worry about how this information will be received by others. Don't worry, dear girl, it's nothing I'm not used to by now."

Erin sighed. "Remus, I just thought that you would be here...I thought you would just be here for us and…I don't know how I am going to get through this summer..." She tapered off.

His warm smile lessened a little. "I would more than love to be here for you and remain, but there is little to be done. You know as well as I that as soon as Lucius Malfoy gets word of me there will be no end to the trouble and indirectly that would be even more trouble for you." He said thoughtfully. "So unfortunately I can not be there for you here at Hogwarts...but…perhaps I could assist you in surviving your summer?" He offered, a vague smile lifting his face.

Erin stared at him wondering if he was saying what she hoped he was saying. She swallowed and could barely speak. "Do you mean...?"

Remus nodded happily. "I've recently purchased a small country home." He said. "Small, but far too big for someone like me to take care of alone...I could use a hand if someone were interested in helping. "

Erin threw her arms around him. "YES! YES!" She kissed him on the cheek a few times. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh!" Her enthusiasm nearly knocked him clean over. Which was not the most comfortable thing presently, but he was too happy to mind the slight aches and pains. "There is no need to thank me, dear. I am just thrilled you accepted." He said with laughter.

"You have no idea!" Erin said. "That orphanage you took me to was awful, you know." She grinned. "So technically, you owe me."

"Yes, well I shall have to do my best to pay you back." Remus said. "I shall have word sent immediately to make all the necessary arrangements for your move. Everything will be in order by the time you're ready to leave for the summer."

"Yeah!" Erin said. "And don't worry, you can repay me by telling me everything about mum and dad that you know. Which I have the feeling is an awful lot." Erin grinned.

"An awful lot." He agreed with a nod. "And a lot of it is truly awful." He joked.

"Only when you accidentally walked into the common room one time and found them making out on the couch...Oh, um, I mean..." Erin looked around trying to think of an excuse.

Remus could only laugh. "And wherever did you get such a story from?" He asked.

"There's something I never told you,"Erin said. "I'm a Legilimenist..."

Remus laughter fell short; he cleared his throat a bit less comfortably. "I don't think anyone would have told you something like...especially not me." He said studying her, his eyes twinkling. But she needed explain herself. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. But let us never speak of that particular event again." He said with another large grin.

Erin giggled. "Don't worry, but can we discuss a certain Miss Eugenia Mulflower?" Erin laughed even more when she saw the blush creep on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't uh...press my luck if I were you." He said, both just a bit embarrassed, though still merry about the whole thing.

Erin managed to stop laughing. "Ok, you'll just have to become a pretty good Occlumenist." Erin's heart fell slightly when she saw his carriage pull up, but nothing could dampen her mood too much.

"Yes, I suppose I shall." Remus replied, smiling down at the girl, slight dismay on his part too, when the carriage did arrive, but hopeful too. Soon enough they would be seeing each other again. "Well, my dear..."Lupin allowed her to help him back to his feet. Once standing again, he leaned on his cane. He looked at her as his luggage was carefully loaded onto the carriage. "I suppose this is goodbye for now." He said kindly.

"Yeah, but I definitely have a summer to look forward to." She smiled and hugged him. "You're the greatest godfather I could have had."

He gratefully hugged her back. "Well I'm only half as good as my goddaughter." He replied, smiling as well. He kissed the girl on her brow before pulling away. "I look very forward to our first summer together." He said. "Until then I expect you'll be good and look after your friends? Harry needs all the help he can get staying out of trouble." He said with a mischievous look.

"Believe me." Erin said rolling her eyes. "You've the heard the stories, you know I try. But..." She said with a glint in her eyes. "I am the daughter of Sirius and Xenia..."

"That you most certainly are." He agreed with a grin. "Well then..." Remus looked to the waiting carriage. "I best be off. I've quite the trip ahead of me."

"Bye." She said. "And if you aren't at the Platform when I get off you are going to have one mad she-wolf on your hands."

Remus laughed as he climbed into the carriage and the door was shut behind him. "I wouldn't dream of being late." He said, leaning out the window as the carriage started down the path. "Goodbye!"

Erin waved as the carriage rolled of sight. Then she turned and walked into the castle. She looked around and noticed there was some excitement going on inside the Great Hall.


	28. 28

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." Ron was saying, trying to shoo other students away.

"Harry! Wherever did you get it?" Longbottom asked.

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course." Seamus asked.

Other students surrounded Harry almost immediately. "What are you talking about?"

"Quiet. Let the man through. Oh, I didn't mean to open it, Harry. t was badly wrapped. They made me do it!" Ron accused.

"Did not!" Fred and George cried in unison.

Harry looked at the incredible gift on the table. "It's a Firebolt." George told him.

"It's the fastest broom in the world." Fred added.

Harry could hardly believe it. "For me? But who sent it?" He asked.

"No one knows." Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione stepped forward, smiling. "This came with it." She told him, placing a gray feather in his hand. Harry grinned.

Erin remained in the background just watching the scene in front of her. She smiled seeing the gray feather and knowing that it came from her dad.

Ron turned around. "Erin, what are you doing back there? Don't you want to see the broom? You love stuff like this."

Erin protested. "No, it's ok, Ron." She noticed some of the looks that came from her fellow Gryffindors when they looked at her and saw the bandages and cuts that were still healing.

Harry and Hermione noticed her too. Harry came through the crowd, carrying his new broomstick, the gray feather already tied to the handle. "You up for a test ride?" He asked Erin with a smile.

Erin grinned. "With you? Any time." Then in an undertone she said, "I have to tell you something."

Harry looked curious, though he noticed everyone was kind of bearing down on them because of the broom and well other reasons. "Yeah?" He asked, wondering if it was something she'd rather wait to tell him or not.

Erin rolled her eyes and leaned in close to his ear. "Hey, none of that!" Fred and George yelled.

She ignored them. "Remus asked me to come and live with him." She whispered.

Harry's face lit up. "Really!" He said. "That's great Erin!"

"EWWW!" Fred said. "You don't have to tell us how good she is."

George growled. "Besides we still want to kill you."

Erin hugged him. "Thanks. I want to drag you along by the way. I know I can't though."

Harry ignored the others too, hugging her in return. He nodded his head. "Yeah...I wish you could. But I highly doubt I'd be able to."

"Come on, let's go for a ride." She said taking his hand. She gave some of the girls a 'He's mine!' look.

Harry led the way out into the quad area, leading Erin by the hand, the other students close on their heels.

"Go, Harry!" A student called.

"Yeah, let's see it." Neville cheered.

"How fast is it, Harry?" Another asked along with something rather impolite from Fred and George.

But Harry didn't listen. He had Erin get on first and himself right behind her. "Hold on." He said and would've said more, but before he could get out another word they were hurtling through the air at an incredible speed.

"YAHOO!" Erin screamed enjoying the rush of the air in her face, the exhilaration of the ride and Harry so close behind her. She felt, rather than heard, Harry's laugh behind her.

"You want to take it?" He yelled over the wind.

"YEAH!" Erin yelled and took them into a steep dive over the lake coming in low and slowing the broom letting it drift over the water. Erin turned her head around and felt Harry's lips on hers. "Well, I have the most famous wizard in the world as my boyfriend and my almost-as-famous dad on the run from Auror's though he's innocent…what could be better?" Harry answered her by kissing her again.

When they got back they found out just how much of the ride everyone knew about. "What was better, Harry?" Ron asked. "The ride or the lip-lock?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What was better, Ron, getting your leg broken or the lip-lock you had on Hermione last night?"

Everyone now turned his or her attention to Ron and Hermione. "Harry!" Hermione wailed going bright red. Erin put her arm around Harry as he slipped his around her pulling her close.

"Which one was better?" Erin whispered.

"Which do you think?" Harry asked kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, that was some flight." Erin kidded.

"Hey, Oliver!" Harry said. The Captain of the Gryffindor team turned to Harry. Harry tossed Oliver the broom. "Take her for a ride."

Oliver looked at the broom in his hands in amazement. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry laughed.

As everyone was more interested in Ron and Hermione now than Erin and Harry, Harry led Erin over to a bench and they sat down. Erin cuddled in close enjoying being near him. "I know a bench isn't all that comfortable…" Harry started apologetically.

"Not as comfortable as last night…" Erin laughed. "But I'd sit on one of those gargoyles to be this close to you…"

"So you're really going to live with Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Mhhmmm." Erin murmured. "I'm so happy. He just bought a little cottage in the country, he said he couldn't take care of it by himself and needed someone to help him." Erin laughed. "I would have said yes if he had just come right out and said it instead of making up an excuse. He's making all the arrangements with Mrs. Peabroom, so he can just pick me up at the Station."

"He's allowed to do that?" Harry asked.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, he's my god-father, technically he has custody of me, he has since Dad went to Azkaban…he really couldn't take care of me then, but now that he knows he's not a danger to me, I can."

Harry smiled pulling her closer to him. "I'm happy for you."

"You know I'd want you there with us." Erin said. "I don't want to leave you, Harry, but I don't think we have much of a choice. As long as we spend as much time together as we can well two months isn't that long…"

Harry knew that she was making the best of a pretty good situation. "Two months…" Harry murmured. "Erin, when you knew you felt this way about me, how did you get through it?"

Erin smiled. "Harry, I've felt this way about you since the second week of school practically."

He laughed. "Really?"

"Basically." Erin grinned. "I just did my best, I wrote to you twice a week and thought about you non-stop."

Harry brought her chin up and kissed her. He loved that feeling he got when he was this close to her…and the feeling just intensified when he kissed her. Harry noticed that every since the boggart guys had been giving him dirty looks. It wasn't just Fred and George either, although they were the most vocal about it. Oliver had a couple of times, Lee too…a few Ravenclaw guys had practically barreled into him and Ron pretending they didn't see them…and there was Seamus and Neville who gave him sideways looks when he and Erin were together. Erin was beautiful, he never really noticed it but ever since they had started at Hogwarts Erin had been turning heads. "Erin?"

"Yeah?" She whispered with her eyes closed just resting against him.

"Why me?" He paused. "I mean why did you choose me, if you could have practically any guy at Hogwarts?"

Erin sat up and looked at him perplexed. "What are you talking about, Harry? Any guy at Hogwarts?" She laughed. "I think that's a bit extreme…sure there's Fred and George but, oh, come on, Harry…" Harry realized that Erin didn't pay attention to anyone else. "How couldn't I want you? You're kind and sweet, you see the goodness in others and you bring it out in them." She put her hand on his cheek. "You are smart and brave and you do what you have to do. There has always been a…connection between us, Harry…even before Voldemort…" She traced his scar with her finger. "I know you, Harry and you know me. I love you, no one else…I don't think I could love anyone else. I just want to be with you. That's all I've ever wanted." She grinned and grabbed the front of his robes pulling him to her. This time he was ready for her and started kissing back immediately.

"I think Harry wants to get cursed, Fred." They heard George's voice.

"I think I'd like Erin to kiss me like that." Fred said.

"Don't you ever give up?" Ron's voice came cutting through.

"How many people do you know that kiss like that?" Oliver asked obviously back from his ride.

"Not anyone I know." Lee said.

"Maybe we could trick her into kissing one of us." George said.

"You guys are pathetic." Hermione said. "Go get girls of your own!"

"I tried." Lee said. "Angelina won't go out with me."

"Maybe if you kissed like Harry I would." Angelina called out.

Harry pulled back very reluctantly. "Why is it that every time Erin and I kiss we have an audience?"

"Interesting to watch, mate." Ron said.

"All of you seriously need to get your own girlfriends." Erin said.

Ron raised his eyebrows grinning at Hermione, who giggled.


	29. 29

The rumors were flying around Hogwarts of Sirius' escape. However only 6 people knew the details and none of them were talking. There were so many different theories and only one of them came close to the truth.

Erin was sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor Table at breakfast. They were whispering and Harry was stealing a kiss every now and then. "Well, well, well." A cool, malicious voice said behind them. They ignored him. "What do we have here? Looks like you two have been up to some pretty 'Sirius' stuff lately."

Harry rolled his eyes and just pulled Erin closer to him. "Just ignore him." He murmured.

"Very surprised though." Malfoy said. "Sirius Black was after your neck, probably got scared by the Dementors just like you." He sneered. "Black is mad as hatter. From we've all seen Erin is too. Always runs in families. Everyone knows that right? Erin Lyancomp is really Erin Black? Must make you feel like a big man, Potter to be snogging his daughter."

That was it Harry was out of his seat and he was pounding Malfoy. "Shut up! Shut up!" Erin stood there staring down in complete shock. "You foul, jealous leech!"

"Harry!" Erin's voice cut through the noise. "Harry, no, stop!" She pulled at his arm. "Harry, please!"

Harry finally relented allowing Erin to pull him off Malfoy. Malfoy was immediately set upon by Pansy. Malfoy looked a real mess. He got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Erin and drew her to him as if trying to protect her from the stares and the whispers. "It's ok." He whispered. "Everything's ok."

"What's wrong with all of you?" Ron's voice cut through the stillness. "You heard the bloody jerk, Erin is Sirius Black's daughter."

"Now if anyone has a problem with that..." Oliver growled.

"They're going to have to go through us!" Fred and George said menacingly.

Harry drew her out of the stares of the Great Hall. "And no one is snogging anyone!" Ron's voice cut through. There was a general outbreak of laughter.

Harry led Erin outside and down by the lake where they could be alone. They sat next to each other on the beach. "Thanks." Erin said putting her arms around him.

He smiled and put his arms around her. "For you? Anything." He whispered.

They were silent for awhile just sitting there holding each other. "Harry…" Erin said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering…we don't have to if you don't want to…I just…" She swallowed looking a little embarrassed.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Erin bit her lip. "Well, I was just wondering if we could…well…if maybe our scars could come together again…"

He looked surprised. "If you want to…" He said a little unsure. "I just don't know what will happen…"

Erin slipped the neck of her blouse back revealing the now almost-healed scar between her shoulder and neck. She settled back and Harry looked a little unsure but slipped his arms around her waist and settled his head onto her shoulder. It seemed almost instinct to slide right into the spot. Erin gasped, as electricity seemed to flow through both of their bodies.

Harry sat up and just stared at her for a moment lying there beside him looking totally surprised. He touched his scar and then reached a tentative hand out and touched hers too. "Whoa." He said.

"No kidding." Erin replied. "I don't think we should be doing _that_ to often."

Harry scratched the back of this head looking slightly embarrassed. "Are you sorry you asked?"

"No." Erin grinned and blushed a little. "Are you sorry I asked?"

Harry laughed. "Not at all, I just wasn't sure what would happen."

"Oh, come here." She said pulling him to her and kissing him.

They lay cuddling on the grass. "Erin? Do you remember when I came out of Trelawney's room?"

"Yes." She said thinking about how her scar hurt.

"Well, she made a prediction…a real prophecy…she said Pettigrew would return Voldemort and he did…"

"It was meant to happen, Harry. You know as well as I do that Voldemort would return someday. You just have to be there to stop him. I'll be right beside you, Harry."

He smiled at her. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She said linking her fingers with his.

"Erin, I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. That's not my home…not really."

"I know, Harry." Erin sighed. "If I could-"

"I know." Harry said softly interrupting her. "If you could you'd drag me along to wherever you were. Though I doubt you would be having to do much dragging." He took his hand from her and pushed back the hair on her face gently caressing her hair. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Erin got that mischievous glint in her eyes again. "How about to the altar?"

Harry laughed. "Sure, but not for about 4 years." Erin grinned and then reached up and took off his glasses. "And what are you doing?"

"These get in the way sometimes." She said placing them a safe distance away.

"Get in the way of what?" Harry asked and then he was silenced by her wonderful insistence.

Erin and Hermione were sitting on the stairs in the Entrance Hall laughing and talking when the door leading down to the dungeons opened. Snape came out looking as surly as ever. He cast a look at Erin that would have killed if Erin weren't made of tougher stuff than Snape assumed. His look darkened even further when Harry and Ron sat down on either side of them. A muscle was twitching incessantly in the corner of Snape's jaw as he watched the pair of them. He hardly noticed Ron and Hermione.

Erin smiled at Harry and that seemed to make Snape even more furious. He swept past them up the staircase throwing glares at them. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ron?" Hermione said. "Snape thinks Erin and Harry had something to do with Sirius' escape."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Came up with that on his own, did he?"

Hermione hit him playfully. "He has to know something, he is a professor after all."

Erin was quiet; she was thinking that this was their last day together. "What's wrong?" Harry asked putting his arm around her.

Erin leaned against him. "I just don't want to leave."

"I know." He said lightly. "None of us do…" He kissed her forehead and just held her.

That evening the Hall was alive with shouts and laughter. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup _and_ the House Cup that year so the Hall was bedecked in scarlet and gold. All four of them threw themselves into celebrating and forgetting that they would be separated that next day.

When they returned to the Common Room however the reality set back in. The four of them sat around the fire alone, the rest of the Gryffindor's had gone to bed. "This isn't so bad." Erin said trying to break the dismal mood. "It's just like the last two years."

"Doesn't feel like it." Ron moaned then he smiled. "This has been the best year of my life, guys. I mean we've gotten closer through this."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. "We know more about each other now than we ever did. We've found out that Erin is a Black."

"And that you two are Animagi." Harry laughed.

"And Erin makes a funny drunk…" Ron teased.

Erin blushed. "Oh, don't remind me." She laughed. "I had to swear up and down to Remus that I would never do anything like that again. Darn Godfathers."

Harry laughed. "Cheers to that!"

"We should go to bed." Hermione said as the clock struck midnight.

"You go ahead." Harry said smiling.

Hermione nodded and Ron got up taking Hermione's hand. He led her to the girls' dorm and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled. "Night."

"Night." Hermione said blushing.

When they were gone Harry stretched out on the couch. "Come on." He said opening his arms to Erin. She smiled and slid onto the couch next to him resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to go to bed, Erin."

"Neither do I." She said softly.

"You'll stay out here with me?" He asked.

"You don't need to ask, Harry." She hugged him tighter.

"I know…" He sighed. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Harry."

They didn't say anything more; perhaps nothing else would ever need to pass between them. They were in love and they knew it.


	30. 30

Erin sat on Harry's lap after they got to an empty compartment. "Careful." Harry whispered. "You know what happens when our scars touch."

"I made sure I was sitting on the side that didn't have the scar." Erin said.

"What are you two talking a bout?" Ron asked.

"Did we tell them?" Erin asked Harry. He shrugged. "Whoops." They laughed. "We have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Hermione asked sitting back with Crookshanks purring happily in her lap.

Erin pulled back the neck of her blouse revealing the 'N'-shaped scar halfway between her neck and shoulder. "Erin and I were both in that house that night. She was standing next to me when it happened."

Ron was more than surprised and Hermione was a little concerned. "You two certainly find yourself drawn together." Ron said.

Harry laughed. "You have no idea."

"I have something to tell you." Hermione said. "This morning I gave the Time Turner back to McGonagall, I've dropped Muggle Studies and Divination so I have a regular schedule again."

Everyone then looked at Erin. "What?" She asked.

"Well, Erin, I said I turned in my Time Turner." Hermione said.

"I heard you." Erin said.

"And…?" Ron asked looking for more information.

"And I didn't?" Erin said.

"You didn't?" Harry asked.

"No, I never had Muggle Studies and I only have one class to deal with like this, so it's no big deal for me."

"I can't have another year like this one." Hermione said shaking her head. "I was always tired and always studying."

Erin smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Hermione, no one can do it all."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. But you seem to be doing a good job of it."

Erin laughed. "Yeah, right. Everything this year has been very stressful, but I seem to thrive on stressful situations that someone puts me in." Erin elbowed Harry softly.

He elbowed her back. "I can't help if I get into those situations."

"No, I guess you can't, but I can't help being right here, either."

"I don't want you to move." Harry said.

"That's not what I meant!" Erin exclaimed pretending to be mad.

"Oh, come on." Harry said kissing her.

"No! You two! No kissing on the way home!" Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You can kiss Ron!"

That got them into an argument and got them all depressed because they realized they couldn't argue for two months. "Cheer up, Harry." Hermione said.

"I'm ok." Harry said but Erin noticed he held her a little tighter. "Just thinking about vacation…"

"You have to come and stay." Ron said. "Besides the Quidditch World Cup is this summer! Dad usually gets tickets! I'll fix it with Mum and Dad."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I bet the Dursley's will be glad to let me come."

It was afternoon and Erin was snoozing in Harry's arms while the others talked about their vacation. "Harry? What's that outside the window?"

Erin sat up hurriedly and Harry stood to open the window. A tiny owl was being tossed in the air. It was carrying a letter that was a little too large for it. Harry put his hand out and caught the little thing pulling it inside. It felt like a rather furry Snitch. The owl dropped the letter and began to fly about the compartment. Erin picked it up. "Harry…it's addressed to us!"

"Huh?" He asked and saw quite clearly that it said _Erin Black and Harry Potter_ on the envelope. "Open it." He said.

Erin carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a few papers. "It's from Dad!" Erin squealed.

"Read it!" Ron said.

_Dear Erin and Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you before you reach your destination. I am quite happy Remus has decided to let you live with him, Erin, I only wish I could be with you. And you too, of course, Harry._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case this falls into wrong hands or, as I think I know my daughter, you would try to come and find me._

"He knows you too well." Ron said laughing.

_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way to Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. _

_Harry, please consider the Firebolt 13 years worth of birthday presents from me. Erin, there will be something waiting for you at Remus'. I know you will consider it to be a very fitting present. _

_Harry, I would like to apologize for that fright I gave you that night last year when you left your aunt's and uncle's home. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_And since I am Erin's father and you are James' son…and she is Xenia's daughter…I feel it my fatherly duty to tell you that both of you had better be on your best behavior! I know too well what you two come from…and frankly that does frighten me a bit._

_If you ever need me, send word. Your owls will find me. _

_I'll write again soon._

_With love, _

_Sirius_

Erin laughed and handed Harry the other sheet from the envelope.

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends._

"That's good enough for Dumbledore." Harry laughed.

"Hang on," Erin said. "There's a P.S."

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron gaped at Erin as she read the P.S. He caught the owl out of the air and looked at him. "Keep him?" He seemed uneasy about it, and then to everyone's surprise he held the little owl out to Crookshanks. "What d'you reckon? Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred at the owl.

"That's good enough for me!" Ron exclaimed. "He's mine!"

Erin gave Harry the letter. "You keep it."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully.

Harry was still holding the letter when the four of them came through the barrier. Erin spotted Remus and ran over hugging him. He hugged her back.

Harry wheeled his cart over to his Uncle Vernon.

"What's that?" Uncle Vernon snarled at the envelope. "If it's another bloody form for me to sign-"

"It's not." Harry smiled. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" Uncle Vernon spluttered. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, he does." Erin said coming up. "He's my father."

"He was my mum and dad's best friend." Harry explained. "He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run."

Erin grinned at Uncle Vernon's face. "He likes to keep in touch." She said. "Keep up with the news…check to see if he's happy."

Uncle Vernon looked horrified enough, so did his Aunt Petunia and Dudley who were right behind him. But they all were stunned when Erin grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him to her. After a few minutes Erin let go. "Oh," Harry said seeing they were watching, knowing they were the entire time. "This is my girlfriend, Erin."

"Nice to meet you." Erin said.

Remus came up. "Erin, it's time to go. Goodbye, Harry, send an owl if you need anything." Remus shook Harry's hand.

Erin kissed Harry again and briefly touched his scar. Harry grinned and touched hers through her blouse. "Bye." He whispered smiling.

"Bye."

"Bye guys, see you soon!" Hermione called while standing with her parents.

"Don't forget the World Cup!" Ron yelled to them from the redheaded horde.

"Bye, dears!" Mrs. Weasley called waving happily.

Harry, with a huge smile on his face pushed his cart past his aunt, uncle and cousin. "Are you going?" He said turning back. He waved back to Erin who caught his eye from the other end of the platform.

His aunt and uncle followed him rather reluctantly and Dudley followed highly suspicious about the wizards and witches around him. Harry felt that this was going to be an interesting summer or at least better than the last.


End file.
